


Summer of Secrets

by godessoftrees



Series: Summer of Secrets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Insomnia, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godessoftrees/pseuds/godessoftrees
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley bond over their nightmares. But Ginny has a secret. A secret she will fight to keep.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Katie Bell/George Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Summer of Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050752
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This story is very personal to me as I have been fighting with self-mutilation for five years now. In that aspect, please be gentle because of the nature of this plot. At the same time however, I do appreciate very honest, if brutally so, reviews and any suggestions would be much appreciated.
> 
> Update: I first wrote this story at 16 which was 13 years ago. This was one of the first chaptered fanfictions I ever wrote. This story is still special to me because it helped me cope in a way that wasn’t hurting myself. So please be kind, but please be honest.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Authors Note:** This story is very personal to me as I have been fighting with self-mutilation for five years now. In that aspect, please be gentle because of the nature of this plot. At the same time however, I do appreciate very honest, if brutally so, reviews and any suggestions would be much appreciated.

**Update:** I first wrote this story at 16 which was 13 years ago. This was one of the first chaptered fanfictions I ever wrote. This story is still special to me because it helped me cope in a way that wasn’t hurting myself. So please be kind, but please be honest.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings for This Chapter:** suicide, cutting

Summer of Secrets

Prologue

Harry Potter refused to sleep. It was only two weeks into the summer holiday, and he'd had a grand total of 56 hours of sleep. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep; he was afraid to.

A scrawny boy of fifteen, nightmares were not new to Harry Potter; the Boy-Who-Lived. After all, how could he have been through all that he had been through and escape nightmare free? No, Harry Potter was definitely no stranger to nightmares. Normally he fared pretty well with them – but this was different. When he did manage to sleep, he saw his godfather, Sirius Black, fall through the black veil in the Department of Mysteries over and over again, and try as he might, he could never stop him.

Every night, Harry woke up in a cold sweat screaming. He wished Albus Dumbledore had obtained permission from the Ministry of Magic for him to use magic outside of school before he became of age, so he could perform a Silencing charm at night. Unfortunately, even Dumbledore could not make that happen.

This night was no different. Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, trying to escape the memories. Just after Sirius fell through the veil, he awoke screaming, "Sirius, no!"

Fighting to free himself from his tangled mess of bed covers, Harry leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He unsuccessfully attempted to empty his stomach into the toilet. It was no use. He didn't eat. There was nothing in his stomach to empty. In the end, he stood there dry heaving until his stomach settled down enough for him to part from the commode. He splashed his face with cold water and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Harry was paler than normal. His jet-black hair washed him out, making him appear chalk white. His famous lightning bolt scar stood out against his pallid skin more than it ever had before. His eyes were no longer their usual bright emerald; instead, they had faded into a dull, lifeless green. Harry Potter no longer looked like himself.

Returning to his dismal bedroom, Harry closed the door behind him and slumped to the ground. He hated being at Number Four Privet Drive, but he knew it was necessary if he was to stay safe from Voldemort. His only comfort was knowing he would leave for the Burrow, the home of the Weasley’s, the next day.

**H/G**

A little more than a hundred miles away, Ginny Weasley awoke suddenly. She was glad. She had been in the Chamber of Secrets again, only this time Harry Potter came too late. By the time he got there, she was dead, and Tom Riddle had risen with the help of the diary that she was foolish enough to pour her young soul into.

Ginny got out of bed and crept down the stairs. She went into the kitchen, filled a glass with water, and sipped on it while pondering her dream. Her nightmares had come back ever since Tom returned one year earlier, and the events in the Department of Mysteries did not make them any better.

Returning to her small bedroom, Ginny closed the door behind her and slumped to the ground. She could not go on like this any longer. All this pain, what was it worth? Was life worth this? Surely, she was already a target for Tom after her first year at Hogwarts. What would it matter if she died a little sooner than planned?

This thought floating through her head, Ginny crawled across the floor, reaching her trunk at the foot of her bed. She searched through it until she found the razor she had yet to unpack. She admired the way the moonlight caught the metal blade. It was beautiful. In a sudden moment of anxiety, she drew the blade across her wrist. She wished it were all over. She did not want to live any longer; her sleep constantly plagued with horrifying images. This was the perfect solution. Tom did not need to be bothered with trying to kill her. She would do it for him.

Ginny pulled the razor across her skin again and again, only stopping when she finally felt the pain. Blood bubbled up from the gash, falling from her wrist and onto the floor. It was as if she awoke. What was she doing? She couldn't kill herself! What would that do to her family? Her friends? How much grief would she bring them? She couldn't hurt them like that.

Ginny rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, pressing it hard against the wound. She hissed in pain when the rough material of the towel met her raw skin, but somehow, the pain was soothing. It was a distraction. As long as there was physical pain, there was no mental anguish. Realising this, she pressed harder on the wound, happy to finally have a solution.

Maybe this was not a healthy solution, but it was a solution, nevertheless. Ginny knew this would not be the last time she was to be comforted in this way, but she also knew no one could ever find out. This was to be her summer of secrets.


	2. Chapter One

Summer of Secrets

Chapter One

" _Kill . . . kill . . . hungry for so long. Time to kill!"_

_ The huge snake slid towards Ginny. Her mind screamed at her to run but she was paralyzed with fear, and all too soon it was too late to run. The snake opened its ugly mouth, huge teeth dripping with venom, and in one sudden movement it lunged forward and . . . _

"No!" The scream shook Ginny out of her sleep, only for her to discover the scream was her own. Her bed was damp with sweat and she felt thoroughly disgusting. She rolled out of bed and changed her night clothes, muttering a quick drying spell as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Ginny willed the pain to leave her and the memories to fade away, neither of which was likely to happen. Unless . . .

Ginny rose from the bed and found her razorblade. She looked around, a habit she had developed whenever she knew she was doing something she shouldn't be doing up in her dormitory at Hogwarts, and dragged the blade across her skin. When she was done and the bleeding had subsided, she fell back onto the bed and waited for sleep to claim her. However, five minutes passed and she knew sleep was not going to come. Giving in, she pulled herself out of bed and descended the rickety stairs into the kitchen.

** H/G **

_ Her lips descended on his, claiming his mouth in a delicious way. She tasted of vanilla and honey, which only made him want to kiss her more. She moved her body against his in a very dangerous way, causing blood to rush to his cock which hardened rapidly. He flipped her over and pinned her to the ground, ravaging her mouth with his. He moved to kiss her neck, moving slowly downward until he was rewarded with the sight of her perfect breasts. _

" _Please, Harry, please," she pleaded. He was more than willing to comply._

"Ugh, dammit!" Harry rolled over and pounded his pillow with his fist. Knowing that sleep was not very likely to return, he reached for his dressing gown and slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

_ Why do I keep dreaming about her?  _ Harry thought to himself.

_ Because you like her you dolt, _ his mind replied.

_ But she's Ron's little sister! _ Harry protested.

_ That doesn't mean she's not a girl, _ his mind pressed on.

_ And an attractive one at that, _ Harry thought.

"No! No, I don't care how attractive and nice and honest and lovely she is! I can't –"

"Talking to yourself again, Harry?" Ginny watched him from the kitchen table, a mug grasped in her hand. "You know that's never a good sign."

Harry's head jerked up only to find the subject of his dreams standing straight in front of him. Not only that, but she was wearing revealing cotton shorts that her mother definitely wouldn't approve of, and a long-sleeved top that clung to her every curve, revealing that she had foregone a bra in the lateness of the night. His dream flashed back to him.

"Harry?" Ginny's smile faded. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, fine."

There was an awkward silence. Ginny tried to think of a way to fill it. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry replied, not skipping a beat.

"Do you want some hot cocoa? I know its summer, but it always helps me sleep." Ginny reached into a cabinet and pulled out a container filled with cocoa mix.

"Sure, sounds great," Harry replied, nodding.

Ginny set about making his cocoa. When she was done, she handed Harry a mug with a big 'H' on the front and sat across from him.

"Who were you talking about?"

"What?" Harry abruptly looked up from his cup.

Ginny smirked. "I asked who you were talking about. It's obviously some girl you're keen on. . . ."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Harry stammered. He nervously sipped his cocoa.

"You've always been a bad liar, Harry." Ginny flashed him a smile. "If you're not going to tell me that's fine, but I have my ways of finding out."

Harry swallowed hard as he took in her seductive tone of voice.

"Are you going to tell me?" Ginny pushed on.

Not quite knowing what he was saying, Harry blurted out, "You."

"What?" Ginny became suddenly very serious.

"You. I . . . I really like you." Harry looked deep into her eyes when he spoke.

Ginny couldn't believe what she had heard. Surely, she had been mistaken. Harry didn't like her. He couldn't.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Harry's eyes were suddenly clouded with concern. He had said too much.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine. You . . . you like . . . me?" Ginny questioned, almost not wanting the answer.

"Yeah. I do." Harry reached across the table for her hand. Just as their fingers touched, Ginny drew her hand back. He looked up at her in surprise, and immediately regretted it. Her face was filled with fury, and she strongly resembled her mother in that moment.

"How-how dare you!" Ginny dropped her mug on the table, sloshing cocoa over the rim and onto the table.

"Wh-" Harry was stunned. He didn't know how he had wanted her to react to his revelation, but this was definitely not it.

"No. No! You can't do this! You can't just waltz in here and tell me that you like me after all these years, Harry. You can't do that! I waited for you! I waited and waited and waited and now that you've finally woken up you expect me to jump into your arms and we can live happily ever after? Well, that's not about to happen!" Ginny picked up her mug and flung it into the sink where it shattered.

"Ginny, I-I I don't want anything like that to happen. Actually, I would be lying if I said I meant that. I do want that, but I didn't expect it!" Harry babbled, taking a step towards her.

"Then what did you expect, Harry? Did you expect me to run screaming? Because if you did then surely you wouldn't have sprung this unexpected news on me in the middle of the night." Ginny stood her ground.

"I didn't expect anything, Gin. I didn't even know you were down here.”

Harry was closer now. If he had wanted to take her hand again he could.

"And if you'd known I was down here would you have come anyway?" Ginny asked, barely whispering.

Harry smiled slightly. "I don't know why I wouldn't."

Ginny seemed to visibly relax, so Harry took a chance and pulled her towards him by her wrist.

"Ouch!" Ginny exclaimed, turning very red as she realised what had just happened.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Did I do something? Did I hurt you?" Harry looked at her in alarm.

"I-I have to go." Ginny ran back up the stairs, cradling her arm, obviously trying to keep it out of view. Against her best efforts, Harry saw the dark stain that hadn't been on her shirt moments earlier.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

For the next week, Ginny stayed in her room, only venturing out for meals and late-night showers. Harry knew she was avoiding him. At mealtimes she seemed cheerful enough, but he had enough empathy to know it was just a front.

Following her nightly ritual, Ginny excused herself from the dinner table. After she put her dishes in the sink, she kissed her mother and father goodnight, claiming her homework was piling up. Molly and Arthur Weasley exchanged a worried glance but didn't voice their opinions.

Harry knew Ginny was finished with her homework, even if it was only a few weeks into the summer holiday. Every night for the past week she had worked on it, and he knew there was no way she had been assigned _that_ much homework. Even Professor McGonagall, the stern Transfiguration professor, wouldn't expect the students to actually complete that much homework over break. Harry decided enough was enough. For the last week she had hidden in her room, and he wasn't going to allow it anymore. She had to come out of her shell. Something was bothering her; he just didn't know what it was.

** H/G **

Ginny was curled up in her bed reading the latest Muggle romance novel that had arrived by owl post. How she desired to have someone love and appreciate her like Jim loved and appreciated Mary Ann. Of course, hadn't Harry said just last week that he liked her? As quickly as the thought had entered her mind, she pushed it away. That was preposterous. Harry Potter lusting after poor little Ginny Weasley? Not likely.

Ginny was so engrossed in her novel that she didn't hear the knock on her bedroom door, nor did she see Harry enter the room. It was only when he sat down on her bed that she noticed him. She jumped in surprise and frowned.

"Harry! You gave me fright. What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?" Ginny scowled.

Harry nodded. "I do and I did, but you didn't answer. I assumed you were still avoiding me. I apologise for intruding, but quite frankly I've had enough of this."

"Enough of what?" Ginny marked her page in her book and laid it aside on her nightstand.

"You've been hiding up here for the past week. I know you're avoiding me. It's quite obvious. You can't keep doing this for long. I know you've completed your homework." Harry looked at her seriously.

"You don't know anything." Ginny turned away from him angrily.

Harry sighed and moved to the other side of the bed, so she was facing him. "Why are you doing this? I know something is bothering you. Why won't you tell me? It can't be fixed if you don't let me help."

Ginny knew he was right, but at the moment she really didn't care. "Nothing is wrong, and nothing is bothering me, thank you very much." She glared at him. "Now if you will excuse me, I'd like to be alone."

Ginny reached for the book on her nightstand, but Harry grabbed her hand. "Fine, but at least answer me this. Why haven't you said anything to me about what I said last week? I really like you, Ginny. That isn't the sort of thing a bloke tells you and you don't respond to." He sighed and withdrew his hand, running it through his hair. Her heart twinged at the way it stuck up in the back and she suppressed the urge to smooth it with her hand. "I know you feel the same way. Why don't we go to the village, spend some time together?"

"That goes to show what you know. I'm over you, Harry." Ginny turned away from him again, this time succeeding in picking up her book. She flipped open to the spot she had marked but couldn’t seem to read a word.

"Maybe you've fooled yourself with that little white lie, but I know better. I know you." Harry moved yet again so Ginny was facing him.

"You know, I'm turning away from you for a reason," Ginny scowled, pulling the book up to cover her face.

Harry chuckled. "I move for a reason." He reached for her hand, pulling the book away from her face. "I really do want to be with you, Ginny. Why won't you give me a try? Give _us_ a try?"

"I can't . . . I can't do that, Harry."

"Why not?"

"You'll just break my heart again. I've spent too much time trying to get over you to ruin it all in one moment of weakness. Anyway, all blokes are alike. They always get bored with me and decide I was just a waste of time." Ginny pulled her hand away from him and tried once again to turn her attention to her novel.

"I'm not like other guys. Surely you of all people would know that," Harry mumbled unhappily.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh, Harry. I didn't mean it that way." She sighed. "Look, I'm just going through a lot right now. I don't think entering a relationship would be the best idea."

That was when Ginny noticed Harry staring at her wrist. Self-consciously, she tried to discreetly pull her sleeve down over it. This didn't go unnoticed. He gently grasped her hand and pulled the sleeve back up. Her book fell awkwardly from Ginny’s grasp.

"What happened?" Harry gasped when he saw the cut on her wrist. While it wasn’t deep, it was clearly infected. The area around it was bright red and inflamed, and the wound itself was covered in a yellow scab.

Ginny jerked her hand back and pulled her sleeve back down. "Pigwidgeon. You know how he is, always so excited. He got a bit carried away the other day." The lie came easily, and Harry seemed to accept it.

"You need to have your mum take a look at it. It's infected," Harry said kindly.

"I will tomorrow." Ginny shifted awkwardly on the bed.

"I'll leave you alone, but please, just consider it. Just one date. If I fudge it up, I won't pester you again." Harry stood up.

Ginny sighed. "Fine. One date. Tomorrow, we'll go into the village."

Harry's face lit up. "Really? You mean it?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. Now get, I was just at the good part." She grabbed her book once more and cracked it open.

Harry laughed. "Fine, I'll go. Until tomorrow."

Ginny looked up from her book to glance at him. "Until tomorrow."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

It was early in the morning and Ginny was the only one up. She wasn't going out with Harry until eleven o'clock, but she had a lot to do before then. She was hiding in her room, mixing a concealment paste, and by nine o'clock she was done. Ginny decided to take a shower before she applied the paste. She washed her hair quickly and applied a drying charm as soon as she was in her bedroom. It was now half nine. No point in getting ready yet. After applying the concealment paste, Ginny slipped on a dark green vest and a pair of comfortable trousers.

The smell of sausage and toast came from the kitchen as Ginny made her way down the stairs. Her mother stood at the table, filling Harry's plate with as much food as possible. Ginny smiled at the sight. It warmed her heart to know that Harry at least had a mother in her own. She took a seat next to Harry.

"Good morning, dear. Would you like some breakfast?" Molly Weasley smiled at her only daughter.

Ginny nodded. Molly served her and she ate quickly. She still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing by going on a date with Harry. She had spent her whole life yearning for him, but now that he admitted the feelings were mutual, she wasn't so sure that she could risk dating him. If he ever found out that she was intentionally hurting herself. . . . She shuddered to think of the reaction he would have.

By the time she was finished eating it was ten o'clock, and she had just an hour to get ready. Ginny excused herself from the table as soon as she was done and hurried up the stairs, merely glancing at Harry as she passed him.

Standing at her wardrobe, Ginny sighed. What should she wear? After five minutes of contemplation, Ginny chose a brown halter dress with blue flowers. She put the dress on and frowned at herself in the mirror. It would have to do. She ran a brush through her waist-length red hair and decided to wear it down. She quickly brushed her teeth and retreated into her room with one last thing to do. Ginny scooped up another dollop of concealment paste and spread it over her left arm. It hardened on her arm instantly. She sighed. Finished.

Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her. He wore a pair of khaki trousers and a dark blue polo shirt. Ginny would never forget the look in his eyes when he caught sight of her. He took in a sharp breath and his eyes widened. It seemed he had forgotten how to breathe. Ginny's dress left little to the imagination. Her long hair curled its way down her back, making her look even prettier.

"Breathe, Harry," Ginny smirked, sounding more confident than she felt.

Harry exhaled. "Wow. You look . . . you look great, Ginny."

Ginny blushed. "Thanks. You do too."

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments before Harry offered her his arm. "Well, shall we?"

Ginny smiled. "We shall."

** H/G **

Harry and Ginny walked hand-in-hand down the main street of the village. Being Sunday, it was quiet. Most people were attending services at the small local chapel. Ginny didn't pay attention to where they were headed. She was just happy to be with Harry. She was quite surprised to look up and see they were in a small bookstore. She looked to Harry for an explanation.

"I noticed you were almost done with your book. I thought you'd like another one." Harry smiled sheepishly.

Ginny’s mouth fell opened, surprised he had paid that much attention to her interests. "Harry, you don't have to-"

Harry kissed her cheek without thinking. When he pulled back, his face was flushed. "I know I don't have to. But I want to."

Ginny smiled. She could feel a blush creeping its way up her cheeks and could still feel Harry's lips on them. She murmured a 'thank you' before letting go of his hand and searching the stacks of books. After Ginny had found one that looked promising, she allowed Harry to lead her to the front counter. Once the book was paid for, they headed down the street.

There wasn't much to do in the village; it was very small and generally quiet, but Harry and Ginny were happy in each other's company. They had been strolling down the lane for five minutes before Ginny noticed they were being followed. A shudder went down her spine; this didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He wheeled around to see two boys around his age advancing on them. Harry gripped Ginny's hand tighter in his and pulled her down another lane. The two boys followed.

"What do we have here?" the taller boy called out.

Harry stopped walking and spun around. He pushed Ginny behind him protectively. Her heart raced in her chest as she gripped the back of Harry's shirt and buried her face in his back.

"Leave her alone," Harry spoke sternly.

"Oh, tough guy, huh? What are you going to do?" The shorter boy smirked.

"You see, we’ve been through every girl in this village. And now you show up with one we seem to have missed." The taller boy stepped closer. Ginny gripped his shirt tighter.

"I said leave her alone." Harry could feel the magic building up his veins and he tried to force it down. The last thing Harry needed was to perform accidental magic.

"Are you going to stop us?" The taller one tried to get around Harry.

Ginny could only imagine the amount of magic radiating throughout Harry's entire body. She knew he was close to losing control. She remembered the summer before her second year when Harry had blown up his aunt Marge and run away from home. Then her mind flashed to more recent events and the Patronus Charm he had been forced to perform in front of his Muggle cousin, Dudley Dursley. Even though he had been blameless, she didn’t want to see him in trouble with the Ministry of Magic again.

"Harry, please," she whispered, tugging at his shirt in an attempt to pull him down the lane.

"If you knew what was good for you and your friend there, you'd leave," Harry growled. A spark of magic threatened to escape.

"Let's just say we don't know what's good for us," the shorter boy laughed.

That was all it took. Harry lost it. Both boys flew back against the opposite wall. A breeze that had nothing to do with the weather whipped around both Harry and Ginny. Ginny chanced a look around Harry and was shocked to see both boys immobilized.

"Harry, stop. Stop!" Ginny shook his arm. The moment she spoke, the breeze stopped. Both boys fell to the ground before quickly getting to their feet and running away.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he’d been holding before turning to face Ginny. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got so angry-"

Ginny put her hand over his mouth. "It's okay. I understand. You were just trying to protect me."

Harry smiled down at her. They suddenly were very close; too close. Harry started to lean down towards her. _Oh, sweet Merlin, Harry Potter is going to kiss me!_ Ginny thought happily. But to her disappointment, Harry pulled back and took a deep breath. Ginny's face fell but brightened instantly at what he said next.

"Ginny, may I kiss you?" Harry whispered nervously.

Ginny nodded, unable to speak. Very slowly, Harry leaned back down towards her. It took what felt like hours for their lips to touch, but when they did, there were fireworks. Neither one of them moved. Their lips were glued together. In her mind the kiss lasted for days, weeks, months. When Harry finally did pull back, Ginny had to bite her tongue to keep from protesting.

"That was nice." Harry smiled.

"Very nice," Ginny whispered in agreement.

"Could we do it again sometime?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded before smiling. "We could do it again now."

Harry smiled as he leaned back down and captured her lips in his once more. This time, there was no shyness. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him further into the kiss. His mouth moved over hers sensuously and Ginny wanted to savor the moment forever. Harry could feel his cock beginning to harden and ended the kiss much too soon for both of them.

Harry took her hand in his and led her out onto the main street, heading back towards the Burrow. They walked in silence most of the way. Harry finally spoke once they reached the beginning of the drive. He stopped and turned her to face him.

"Ginny," he whispered.

After a moment of silence, Ginny answered, "Yes, Harry?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked quickly.

Ginny pulled him down for another kiss. When they broke apart, they were both smiling widely.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: If you have any questions about my experience or with self-injury itself, feel free to ask. Raising awareness about self-injury is very important to me.

Chapter Four

_ Self-injury is a sign of distress not madness. We should be _

_ congratulated on having found a way of surviving. _

_ \- Cory Anderson _

The next three days passed by uneventfully. Ginny was no longer avoiding Harry or her family. On the contrary, she spent most of her time helping her mother around the house. Yesterday Ginny, Harry, and Ron had de-gnomed the garden. Ron was quite put out when his baby sister beat his throwing record.

The whole family was quite happy with how things had turned out with Harry and Ginny. After all, Harry had always been a part of their family. When Ginny wasn't busy with chores, she would take long walks with Harry or play Quidditch with him and her brothers. Molly knew how hard her daughter had been working and was very pleased with the help; but Ginny was young and didn't need to devote all her time to housework. That was a mother's job. So, Molly arranged for Harry and Ginny to go down to the river and spend some time together.

It took no time at all for Harry to change into his swim trunks. He walked down the rickety old staircase and into the sitting room. Taking a seat on the couch, he absentmindedly opened the day's _Daily Prophet_. Harry looked up when he heard the stairs creak as someone descended them. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Ginny.

Ginny very nervously made her way down the last three steps and into the sitting room. Harry was sitting on the couch, the newspaper in his hand. He stood up as she entered the room.

"Wow," was all Harry managed to get out.

Ginny blushed.

"You look beautiful." Harry took her hand and pulled her towards him. He placed a light kiss on her lips, causing Ginny to turn even redder.

Harry stood back and took in the sight of her. She wore a white cover-up dress with gold trim. Ginny's curly red hair formed a halo around her, ending at her waist.

"Thank you," Ginny finally managed to whisper.

"You're very welcome." Harry pulled her in for another kiss. "You ready?"

Ginny bit her lip shyly before she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

** H/G **

Walking through the woods, Harry picked up on the sound of rushing water. He held Ginny's hand in his, allowing her to lead the way to the river. Once they reached the calmer part of the river, Harry let go of her hand and tested the water with his foot. Satisfied that the water wasn't too cold, Harry took a deep breath and jumped in. Ginny laughed when he emerged with a 'whoop!' and shook the water out of his hair. Harry was thankful Molly had reminded him to cast an Impervius charm on his glasses.

Ginny took this moment to pull her cover-up over her head while Harry wasn't looking. She carefully folded it up and hung it over a tree limb. Ginny felt his eyes on her and tried to fight down the blush she knew was flushing her face. She turned to face the river and grew even redder.

Harry had just turned to see where Ginny had disappeared to when she pulled her cover-up off. A large lump formed in his throat. Underneath the cover-up she had been wearing a dark green bikini. Harry realised his imagination had not done Ginny's figure any justice.

"See something you like?" Ginny asked as she tried to overcome her shyness.

"Yes, indeed I do." Harry blushed at his response. "Come on in! The water's fine."

Ginny laughed at the overused expression, but wasted no time in jumping in. She came up for air and bobbed in the water, pushing her hair out of her face. Ginny smiled shyly when Harry floated over to her and pulled her towards him. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry in turn wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her in for a long kiss.

The kiss turned deeper and when Harry felt her tongue at his lips, he opened his mouth to grant her admittance. Harry lost all coherent thought and barely felt it when they sank under the water. Ginny didn't seem concerned with this turn of events. She held him tighter to her, her hands in his hair. Harry groaned. It was too much; he needed to breathe. He pulled them both back up to the surface and broke away from her.

"That was fun." Harry smiled at her.

"I'll say." Ginny kissed his cheek softly.

They spent the afternoon lazing around in the sun. Ginny made a remark about Harry's messy hair, which resulted in her being dropped into the river. He reached out his hand to help her out, an unwise move. He soon found himself landing in the water with a bellyflop. Harry glared at Ginny when he came up for air. She laughed and jumped out of the water, running through the woods, her red hair flying behind her.

Harry chased after Ginny. When he finally caught her, he tickled her mercilessly. They fell to the ground laughing. Ginny gazed up at him, her eyes filled with love. Harry dipped his head down and captured her lips in his. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, moaning when her tongue tangled with his. Ginny pulled his lower lip between her teeth. Harry groaned, pressing his body into hers. Ginny could feel his reaction to her, which caused her to blush deeply. Harry somehow sensed this and pulled back.

"Why'd you stop?" Ginny fought to catch her breath.

"We're going too fast." Harry leaned his head against his hand.

Ginny shrugged. "If you think so." She stood up and brushed herself off. "We should be getting back, anyway. Lunch should be ready soon."

Ginny turned around to face Harry when he didn't reply. He was staring at her. Suddenly, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down to kneel before him. She noticed his gaze rested on her arm. The concealment cream had washed off sometime in the water. Ginny instinctively pulled back. Harry held her tighter so she couldn't escape.

"Ginny, Pig didn't do that did he?" Harry asked her gently.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She shook her head slowly, tears falling down her cheeks. Ginny wiped at them furiously, gulping for air.

"Why, Ginny? Why did you do it?" Harry laced his fingers with hers carefully.

Ginny paused before she answered. Finally, she whispered, "The nightmares."

Harry pulled her into his arms. Once Ginny stopped crying, he looked into her eyes. "You know, mine have gotten worse too."

"They have?" Ginny asked stupidly. Of course, Harry's nightmares would be horrible. He had just lost his godfather, for Merlin's sake.

"Yeah. Every night Sirius dies, and I can't reach him. But this isn't the solution for nightmares, Ginny. Why don't you owl Madam Pomfrey for a dreamless sleep potion?" Harry asked. “Or ask your mum to call a Healer?”

"You of all people know how easy it is to become addicted." Ginny shook her head.

"They can monitor your use," Harry whispered. "Ginny, anything is better than this. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

Ginny gaped at him; she had assumed he thought that was the first time something like that had happened. . . .

"How did you know?"

Harry traced his finger along a scar on Ginny's wrist, causing her to shudder. She pulled her wrist back and looked around for a towel. Ginny quickly dried off and pulled her cover up on.

"Don't go. Please, don't go." Harry stared at the grass. "I won't tell anyone. Not if you don't want me to."

"You won't?" Ginny asked astonished. She had imagined him running straight to the Burrow to tell her mum what she had been doing to herself.

"Only if you promise me, you'll stop. Or at least try to. I know how bad nightmares can be, they can drive you crazy. Just try to get better."

"You think I'm crazy," Ginny accused.

"No, I don't. Far from it actually. I think you're trying to find a way to live." Harry shook his head. "Look, why don't you come get me if you have a nightmare? Maybe it will help to have someone there to talk to, or just to hold you."

Ginny considered his offer. She sighed. "I'll try. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try."

Harry smiled at her. "That's good enough. For now."

Harry got to his feet and took Ginny's hand in his before leading her back to the Burrow.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is very emotional and was very hard for me to write. I had always planned on this chapter being written just not so soon, but as with the events of the previous chapter it seemed like the right time. Please don't let this discourage you from reading this story. I promise it'll get better. The song in the beginning is by Evanescence and entitled Away From Me. I felt that it fit this chapter and how Ginny is feeling at the moment very well. I encourage you to read the lyrics because of how the song and the plot in this chapter fit together. Thank y’all for your support!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song Away From Me belongs to Amy Lee and the rest of Evanescence.

**_ Away From Me _ ** ** by Evanescence **

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll

I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds

But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to

Lost all faith in the things I have achieved

And I

I've woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

(Away from this place I have made)

Won't you take me away from me?

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins

I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed

I can't go on like this

I loathe all I've become

I've woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

(Away from this place I have made)

Won't you take me away from me?

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more

I have grown so weary of this lie I live

I've woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

I have woken now to find myself

I'm lost in the shadows of my own

I'm longing to be lost in you

Away from me

Chapter Five

" _You silly girl! Did you really think he could ever love you?" a young Tom Riddle sneered at Ginny. This dream was different. She was in the Chamber of Secrets as always, but she wasn't the eleven-year-old girl who had set a giant basilisk on the Muggleborn population of Hogwarts. Ginny looked like she did now and was the same age. This dream was more current._

" _Harry . . . Harry loves me!" Ginny shouted uncertainly as she looked up at Tom with pure hatred in her eyes._

_ Tom chuckled. "You seem so sure. What would Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, ever see in poor little Ginny Weasley, his best friend's little sister?" _

" _Harry loves me," Ginny whispered. "He loves me. I know he loves me!"_

Ginny awoke with tears streaming down her cheeks. She had been at Hogwarts for two months now and the nightmares were only progressing. Lately, they revolved around Harry, which only made Ginny more dependent on him. She was desperate for any reminder he could give that he did care about her and her dreams were just that, dreams.

Climbing out of bed, Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes. She made sure her curtains were in place around her four-poster bed before she reached under her bed for the small box hidden there. Ginny put the box in her lap and opened it. Inside were an assortment of bandages, concealment cream, a paste to prevent infection, two vials of unopened dreamless sleep potion, and a razorblade.

Ginny picked up one of the vials, eying it not for the first time. Harry had gone to Madam Pomfrey against Ginny's wishes during their first week at Hogwarts and asked her for the potion. Assuming Harry was having nightmares again, which wasn't completely untrue, Madam Pomfrey obliged without too much inquiry. Ginny had taken the potions but had yet to use them. She put the potion back in the box and grabbed the razorblade.

The metal shined in the moonlight, causing a ghostly glow. A tear fell down Ginny's cheek and onto the blade. As she willed the pain to leave, she dragged the blade across her skin. Soon the pain was gone, replaced with a throbbing in Ginny's left wrist. Ginny put the blade back in the box and hardly conscious of what she was doing, pushed it under the bed. Resting her head against the box springs, Ginny sighed in relief, finally finding peace in sleep.

** H/G **

Ginny awoke with a start the next morning. One of her roommates had slammed the door to the dormitory, probably in a hurry to meet her boyfriend at breakfast. With that thought, Ginny jumped to her feet. As she got dressed, a stinging in her wrist reminded her that she had fallen asleep before wrapping her wound the night before. Ginny took out her box and quickly bandaged her arm. She put the box back in its hiding place and pulled the sleeve of her robes down to cover her secret.

Harry was sitting in his favourite armchair in the common room, waiting for Ginny. His DADA book lay open in his lap. A piece of parchment covered a page of his textbook, while a quill was grasped in his right hand. Ginny smiled at the sight.

"Taking notes for the DA already?" Ginny came up behind him.

Harry jumped, spilling ink down his front. He scowled. "Way to scare a bloke."

Ginny smirked. "Oh, don't be so moody." She waved her wand and with a simple "Scourgify" Harry's robes were clean of all ink stains.

Harry put his things away and smiled. "Thank you." He took Ginny by the arm and pulled her down into his lap. She grimaced, and, realizing her mistake, tried to cover it up. Harry noticed this though. He frowned at Ginny as suspicion rose in his mind like a black cloud.

"Ginny?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny bit her lip and turned her face away from Harry. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks. Harry put a finger under her chin and turned Ginny to face him. He kissed the tears from her eyes and sighed.

"Why?"

"He said you didn't love me," Ginny whispered.

Harry sighed. "You know that isn't true. I love you with all my heart. You know that, Ginny."

"I know." Ginny sobbed. They had spoken the words to each other for the first time the week before. She would always remember that day at the lake and the earnest look in Harry’s emerald eyes as he professed his love to her.

"Then why?" Harry asked.

"It was just so real." Ginny buried her head in his chest.

"Shh, it's all right." Harry rubbed her back. "You know you could have come to me."

Ginny shook her head. "I didn't want to wake you. It was the middle of the night."

Harry looked down at Ginny. "If you need me, I don't care what time it is. Two, three, four o'clock you come get me, all right?" Her eyes wouldn't meet his. Harry tightened his arms around Ginny. "Okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now, let's go down to breakfast." Harry set Ginny on her feet and offered her his arm. She managed a small smile before she took it and let him lead her out of the common room.

** H/G **

" _Harry could have any girl of his choosing. Why would he choose you? Little, Ginny Weasley. Weak Ginny Weasley." Tom circled around her._

" _Harry loves me. This is just a dream. It isn't real," Ginny whispered to herself._

" _A dream is it? Then why does everything I say bother you? If this is just a dream, you wouldn't be bothered by what I say." Tom laughed._

" _A dream. That's all it is. This is a dream." Ginny shook her head._

" _Stupid girl!" Tom struck her across the face._

Ginny sat up, sobbing. For the fourth time this week, she had had the same dream. Twice, Ginny had cut herself. Twice, Harry had discovered her wounds. Once, Ginny dug her nails into her skin until she bled. Harry found the scratches. She couldn't do that to him again. Finally, Ginny resigned herself to go to Harry for comfort. She slipped her dressing gown on and crept up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

The door opened with a creak. Ginny carefully closed it behind her. She would never live it down if she were discovered in her boyfriend's dorm, in the middle of the night. Thankfully, no one woke. Neville Longbottom continued to snore, and Ron continued to murmur in his sleep.

Ginny made her way slowly towards Harry's bed. She pulled the curtains back and took in a deep breath before she gently shook his arm. "Harry, Harry," Ginny whispered.

"Go away, Ron," Harry mumbled, rolling over.

Ginny bit back a laugh. "It's not Ron. Come on, wake up."

Harry rolled back over and smiled. He reached for his glasses before pulling Ginny down beside him and drawing the curtains closed. "Gin, what're you doing here?"

She bit her lip. "I had a bad dream."

Harry nodded knowingly. "D'you want to talk about it?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. Just hold me please?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Of course."

Ginny buried her head in Harry's chest. She hated how dependent she was on him. What if Harry went away? Where would Ginny be then? She knew she couldn't allow herself to lean on him any further. The thought of depending on Harry fully frightened Ginny. The last time she had been so dependent on someone or something had been in her first year. Ginny allowed herself to relax into his hold for the moment, knowing what she must do tomorrow.

** H/G **

The spot beside Ginny was empty the next morning. She sat up straight, her pulse quickened. Harry had left, just like Ginny knew he would. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as panic filled her. She pulled her knees up to her chest, hiding her face from sight.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry sat down beside her, pulling her into his embrace. Ginny flung herself at him, gasping for breath. "Ginny, calm down before you hyperventilate. Here." Harry disappeared into the adjoining washroom and returned with a glass of water. She gratefully took the glass and gulped down the water.

"I woke up and you weren't there," Ginny whispered after Harry took the glass back from her.

"Oh, Gin. I'm sorry. I wanted to get a shower before the others woke up," Harry apologized.

"It's all right. I was just being stupid," she muttered to herself. Looking up now, Ginny noticed Harry's hair was wet and he smelled like soap.

"No, you weren't. You were scared. That's completely understandable with the dreams you’ve been having. But we should get out of here before your brother finds us." Harry pulled Ginny to her feet.

They were among the first ones to appear at breakfast. Ginny took a piece of toast while Harry piled his own plate high with food. She was quiet throughout the meal and as soon as she was finished eating, she left for class. Ginny wasn't acting like herself, but Harry wrote this off as a result of the recurring nightmares. He didn't know just how right he was.

** H/G **

That night, Harry and Ginny sat beside each other, concentrating on their homework assignments. She was sitting further away from him than usual, though it was hardly enough to be noticed by anyone else. Harry was concerned about Ginny but didn't want to push her away by asking too many questions. She was thankful for this but knew that she still had to follow through with her plans.

Around eleven o'clock, Ginny scooped up her books and said goodnight to Harry, disappearing into her dormitory before he could say anything. He frowned to himself but figured she would come find him that night if she needed him.

** H/G **

The next morning, Harry waited for Ginny to come down. At nine o'clock, he gave up and went down to the Great Hall. Ginny was there finishing her breakfast. She looked up when she saw Harry and quickly ate the last bite of porridge. As soon as he sat down beside her, Ginny excused herself and hurried off for class. Ron and Hermione frowned at him from across the table.

"Don't ask me. She's been like this ever since last night." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you do anything to make her mad?" Hermione asked gently.

"No. I don't know what I did. I can't think of anything." Harry spread some marmalade over a piece of toast.

"That's a witch for you," Ron nodded, "getting mad at you and then not telling you why or what you did. Ow!"

Hermione glared at him. "I'm sure she's just stressed with schoolwork is all."

Ron nursed his leg under the table. "Yeah. I'm sure that's all it is."

Harry finished his meal quietly and left before Ron had finished his second helping.

** H/G **

"Ginny, will you talk to me?" Harry asked. The common room had long emptied out, but Ginny still sat working on her Potions essay.

Ginny didn't look up. "I'm busy, Harry. I have six more inches to write before I can go to bed."

Harry sighed. "At least tell me what I did."

Ginny closed her book and looked up at him. "This isn't going to work out, Harry."

"What do you mean?" Harry gaped at her.

"We're not working out, Harry. I'm sorry." Ginny picked up her books and hurried out of the room, leaving Harry in a state of shock.

** H/G **

"What happened?" Ron sat beside Harry while Hermione was cross-legged on the floor in front of Harry's bed.

Harry had spent the night tossing and turning. When morning came, he felt like he had hardly slept. He kept hoping Ginny would sneak into his dormitory as she sometimes did but it seemed she was serious when she said they were through. Harry had hoped to catch her at breakfast and try to talk to she was finishing up as he came down.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Harry took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I'm sure Ginny just needs some space is all." Hermione played with a string on the end of her robes without meeting either of the boys’ eyes. Harry wondered if she had already spoken to Ginny.

"Just like you were so sure she was overstressed?" Ron asked. Clearly, he didn’t think Harry knew his sister very well at all.

"Ron, this is hardly the time or the place!" Hermione glared at him.

"Well, where is the right place?" Ron protested.

"I'm just trying to help Harry." Hermione frowned.

"Maybe Harry doesn't want your help," Ron argued.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione stood up.

"Just what I said!" Ron jumped to his feet.

"Neither one of you are helping!" Harry got off the bed and stormed out of the dormitory, glad he had dressed before Hermione appeared.

"Now see what you did!" Hermione shouted.

"What I did? What about you?" Ron yelled back.

The door slammed shut, leaving Ron and Hermione to fight on their own.

** H/G **

"What should I do, Hedwig?" Harry sighed.

Hedwig hooted in reply, nipping at his ear. The door to the Owlery clicked closed, causing Harry to look up. Cho Chang was standing in the doorway. She looked determined, almost as if she had sought Harry out on purpose. He noticed she wasn’t holding a letter or parcel.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone else would be here," Cho apologised without feeling.

"It's okay. I was just leaving." Harry got to his feet. Hedwig left his shoulder and flew up to her roost.

"You don't have to leave . . . if you don't want to." Cho took a step towards Harry.

"Look, Cho, I'm not interested." Harry raised his hands up to stop her.

"I heard you and the Weasley girl broke up. I thought maybe you would need someone to help you get over her." Cho smiled at him.

"I don't need any help getting over Ginny. And if I did you would be the last person on the earth I would choose."

Harry tried to get past her, but Cho blocked his way. Before Harry knew what was happening, her lips were on his. A startled gasp from the doorway made Cho break away from him. Ginny stood clutching a letter to her chest, tears forming in her eyes. As Harry watched her, one tear rolled down her cheek. Before he could do anything, Ginny bolted from the room.

"Ginny, wait!"

Harry ran after her. He rounded the corner out of the Owlery but found she was gone. Sighing in resignation, Harry decided to go down to lunch before Ron and Hermione came to look for him.

** H/G **

"Have you seen Ginny?" Ron asked that evening as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Not since breakfast. And don't speak with your mouth full, Ronald, it's disgusting." Hermione scowled at him.

Harry's heart rate quickened at this news. Ginny hadn't shown up at lunch, and now dinner? He excused himself before he raced out of the Great Hall and up to his dormitory. Harry dug through his trunk for the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Harry scanned the map, but Ginny was nowhere to be found. That could only mean one thing: The Room of Requirement. "Mischief managed."

Harry ran out of the Gryffindor common room and up to the seventh-floor corridor. He paced before the wall with the quickest steps he had ever taken. Once the door appeared, Harry burst into the room and let out a cry when he saw Ginny. She was lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Ginny? Ginny!" Harry rushed forwards and felt for a pulse. It was weak.

"Come on, Ginny. Come on. Don't do this to me. Don't do this!" Harry cradled her in his arms. "Please, don't do this. Don't leave me."

** H/G **

"Mr. Potter, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey rushed over to the bed Harry had laid Ginny on.

"I found her in the Room of Requirement. Please, Madam Pomfrey, help her." Harry fought back tears.

"I will but you need to leave, Mr. Potter. You may wait outside. I will come and get you when I am finished working on Miss Weasley. Now out." Madam Pomfrey hurried Harry out the door.

Harry slumped against the wall outside the Hospital Wing. How could things have gotten this bad? First, Ginny had broken up with him without giving a reason, and now she had almost killed herself. What would happen to her next? How much more could Ginny go through? With these thoughts rushing through his mind, Harry laid his head on his knees and finally allowed himself to cry.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

"How're you holding up?" Hermione asked Harry gently, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. Harry reached his own hand up and covered Hermione’s for a second before letting it fall back onto his lap.

Harry spent all his free time at Ginny's bedside. After classes and during his free period, he did his homework in the Hospital Wing. At mealtimes, Harry went down to the Great Hall and brought back his meal so he could stay with Ginny. He even slept there, hidden beneath his Invisibility Cloak so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't discover him. Currently Harry sat holding her small hand in one of his, hoping she would wake soon. Ginny had lost a lot of blood and Madam Pomfrey had explained to Harry when she was brought in that she was simply too weak to remain conscious. Until she awoke, the nurse would not know what had happened. Harry claimed he didn't know which wasn't a complete and total lie. He wasn’t sure if Ginny had accidentally cut too deep or was trying to take her own life. He shuddered to think of that possibility.

"Madam Pomfrey says she's getting stronger. She should wake up soon," Harry said in response to Hermione's question. As soon as Ginny woke up, he would be fine.

"Ginny's a fighter, that much is sure." Ron managed a small smile.

"You should go." Harry looked up suddenly. "I know you have homework. You don't want to get behind, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise but nodded. "Come on, Ron." She took Ron by the hand and dragged him out the hospital wing. For once, he didn't seem at all concerned with the contact, but looked back at his sister before he left.

Harry opened his rucksack once they were gone and started on his own schoolwork. He was halfway through his Defence essay when he heard a soft moan come from the bed. Harry looked up.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. He was instantly by her side, holding her hand.

"Harry?" Ginny murmured. The sound of her voice made Harry's heart leap with joy. In the last few hours, Ginny had regained some of her colour. Her face was still pale, but a little pink had returned to her cheeks. Ginny's hair was spread out on the pillow, like a red and gold halo.

"Oh, Gin. You had me so worried." Harry raised her hand to his lips. "What happened?"

"I . . . I saw you in the Owlery . . . with Cho." The memory came back to Ginny and she found it just as painful as before. "I was so . . . so upset. I thought that you didn’t need me. I thought no body needed me. But I didn't mean for it to happen, Harry. I didn't mean to . . . to. . . ." her voice trailed off.

"I know you didn't, Gin. It was an accident, but you must know that I didn't want anything to happen with Cho. She attacked me!"

"I believe you. I was just being stupid." Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes.

"Please, don't cry. It's all right now. You're fine now. I love you. I was so worried." Harry wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I was so confused, Harry. I never should have broken up with you. I was just scared. I was so dependent on you, and . . . and. . . ." Ginny trailed off, but Harry understood.

"I know. I wish you had said something, though." Harry felt hot tears behind his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny sobbed.

"Don't be. I understand. I still love you. I know you don't want to be with me, but I will always love you." Harry squeezed her hand.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "What makes you think I don't want to be with you? You said you understood. I was just scared. That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you!"

Harry beamed at this. "Really? So, you'll be my girlfriend again?"

"Of course." Ginny managed a weak smile.

Harry kissed her swiftly, pulling back to look at her. "I need to go get Madam Pomfrey, tell her you're awake. I haven't told her anything."

"Oh, Merlin. I hadn't thought of that. What will I say?" Ginny buried her head in her hands.

"You'll think of something," Harry assured her. "I'll go get her now." Harry kissed Ginny again and disappeared into Madam Pomfrey's office.

In a matter of seconds, Madam Pomfrey was at her side. She quickly checked Ginny over before pulling up a chair and asking, "What happened, Miss Weasley?"

"I . . . I dropped my mirror while applying some cosmetic charms. I . . . I went to pick up the glass and got cut. It was an accident." Ginny tried to sound convincing.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to buy this and checked Ginny over once more. "You'll need to stay here for another day, but then you should be able to go back to your studies."

"Really? Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. That's great." Ginny smiled.

Madam Pomfrey offered the girl a rare smile. "You're very welcome. I'll go get you some food from the kitchens. You need to keep your strength up. Even with the blood replenishment potion, you lost a lot of blood." The nurse left.

"That was easy." Ginny relaxed back into the bed. "I can't believe I can leave so soon."

Harry sat down beside her and sighed. "She seemed to believe you."

Ginny frowned. "Harry, I swear it was an accident. You believe me, don't you?"

"I believe you didn't mean for it to go that far. But Ginny, you need help. I don't know what to do." Harry took her hand.

"I just need you. I'll get better. All I need is you." Ginny sat up and kissed him. "Now get back to your homework, Mr. Potter. You don't want to get behind just because of me, do you?"

Harry smiled at her. "Yes, Mum."

Ginny smacked his arm lightly but giggled. "Do I need to owl my mum?"

"No. Just get better." Harry kissed her lips gently before turning back to his paper.

** H/G **

"It feels so good to be out of there!" Ginny skipped down the hall with excitement.

Harry ran to keep up with her. "Yeah, and now you have a lot of work to catch up on. You missed three days of classes."

"I'll catch up. Right now, I want to get caught up with you." Ginny smiled mischievously as she pulled him into the nearest broom closet.

"Ginny-" Harry was cut off by Ginny's lips. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, moaning against her mouth. She took that moment to slip her tongue into his mouth. Ginny groaned at the taste of him, kissing Harry with more passion. Her hands were in his hair, his roaming up and down her back. Ginny slid her hands down and felt Harry's skin under his shirt. She moaned, gripping him tightly to her. After a while, Harry pulled back, trying to catch his breath.

"Merlin, I missed you." Harry kissed her again. Ginny willingly succumbed to his lips. Neither of them noticed that Harry's shirt was gone. When they finally parted, Ginny smiled sheepishly at him, handing him the missing garment.

"We should get back before Ron comes looking for us," Ginny explained. "Merlin knows what he would do if he found us in this state."

Harry swallowed hard at this statement. He quickly slipped his shirt over his head, though not before Ginny got a chance to admire his torso. Harry smirked at her before taking her hand and helping her out of the cupboard.

** H/G **

"Ginny!" Hermione flew across the room to embrace her friend. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Feeling better, sis? What happened?" Ron gave his sister a quick hug.

With a glance at Harry, Ginny quickly spilled out the same story she had told Madam Pomfrey. Yet again, this story went unquestioned. Hermione, being strictly businesslike, hurried off to her dormitory to fetch Ginny's assignments. She had gone to Ginny's professors to collect them while she was still in the Hospital Wing.

The foursome spent the rest of the night in the common room, doing schoolwork. Finally, around midnight, Hermione said she was tired and left to go to bed. Ron soon followed suit, disappearing into his own dorm. Once they were gone, Ginny turned to her boyfriend. "Harry?"

Harry looked up from his star chart. "Yeah, Gin?"

"Do you think I could stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." Ginny looked at him shyly.

"Of course." Harry smiled. "Do you want to go now?"

Ginny nodded. Harry put his belongings in his rucksack before swinging it over his shoulder. She packed up her thing and followed Harry to his dormitory. Once inside, Harry dropped his rucksack beside his truck, which he opened and fished out a fresh pair of boxers and a shirt for Ginny to wear from his trunk. He directed Ginny to the washroom, so she could get changed in private. Harry quickly stripped to his boxers and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms. He decided to hide Ginny's things in his trunk, so Ron wouldn't be suspicious. When Ginny returned, Harry's tongue stuck in his throat.

Ginny smiled shyly at him. She had let her hair out of its plait. Harry's Chudley Cannons shirt was big on Ginny, but it smelled like him which pleased her. The orange clashed with her fiery hair, but Harry still thought she was beautiful. He recovered himself quickly, slipping under the covers and motioning for Ginny to join him. She grinned at Harry before sliding into the four-poster bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around Ginny, kissing her chastely. She turned on her side to face him better.

"Thanks for staying with me while I was in the Hospital Wing."

"I didn't want to be anywhere else," Harry told her truthfully.

"I really do love you; you know that, right?"

"Of course, I do. I love you too."

Ginny smiled, tucking her head under his chin. Harry tightened his arms around her and smiled to himself. Before they drifted off to sleep, a thought crossed Harry's mind. This was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

" _No, Tom, I won't do this anymore! I'm hurting people. I don't want to hurt them. I_ won't _hurt them anymore!" Ginny screamed at the sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle._

" _Stupid girl! Do you really think you can fight me? I'm too powerful. And it's you, Ginny Weasley, who is making me stronger!" Riddle loomed over her. Ginny tried to show no fear and threw the diary into the toilet before running out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as fast as her legs would carry her._

"Gin! Ginny! Wake up!" Harry shook Ginny firmly. He had been sleeping peacefully when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Harry had woken to find Ginny flailing beside him, in the midst a nightmare.

With a startled gasp, Ginny sat up. Tears streaked her cheeks and more continued to fall. Ginny looked around, trying to get a grasp on her surroundings. She blushed scarlet when she realised where she was, and that Harry had just caught her in the throes of a nightmare.

Harry didn't notice Ginny's embarrassment. He watched her carefully for a moment, making sure she was finally awake before he pulled her into his arms. Harry ran one hand up and down Ginny's back, the other holding her head to his chest. She continued to cry, even as he held her. The memory of the diary was so real.

"You're fine now, you're all right. I'm right here. I've got you. Nothing's going to happen to you," Harry murmured against her hair as Ginny started to relax into his hold.

"It was so real. It was like he was right there again. I was afraid." Ginny sobbed against Harry's chest.

"It was just a dream. A nightmare. Tom Riddle will never hurt you again, Ginny." Harry pushed her back so he could look into her deep brown eyes. "I promise. He will never hurt you again. I won't let him."

Ginny let out a loud sob and flung herself back into Harry's arms. Harry held her to him tightly, willing to hold her as long as it took for her to feel safe again. After a few more minutes, Ginny pulled back, finally having caught her breath.

"I'm so sorry. What you must think of me. . . ." Ginny wiped at her tears.

Harry frowned. "Do you think I'd think less of you because you had a nightmare?" She wouldn't meet his gaze. "Ginny, look at me. Do you think I'd think less of you because you had a nightmare again?"

Ginny turned her face up to look at him. Brown eyes met green and Ginny lost it. Slowly, she nodded.

Harry shook his head. "Gin . . . Ginny . . . that's just not true. Why would you even think that?"

"Because . . . because you don't have nightmares anymore," Ginny finally whispered.

Harry was astounded. She thought his nightmares were gone. Just a few months ago, they had compared their dreams in length and now Ginny was ashamed because she was still having them and thought Harry's had ceased?

"Ginny, I still have nightmares. Just because I don't show it doesn't mean that they aren't there. Just the other night I dreamt that Voldemort killed you and your brother, but I refuse to let it get to me. I know that there is no way that Voldemort is going to get to you, because I won't let him." Harry took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Ginny, I won't let Tom Riddle or his Death Eaters hurt you or anyone else that I love. I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. And you will be safe. I promise you that. You will be safe."

"Oh, Harry." Ginny's fears all melted away at his words. Her heart swelled with the love she felt for him. Ginny brought her face up to Harry's and kissed him tenderly. When she pulled back, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry answered, pulling Ginny down to lie with her head on his chest. He stayed awake long after Ginny had fallen asleep, keeping a silent vigil over her for the rest of the night.

** H/G **

Harry and Ginny were the first ones out of Gryffindor Tower, that morning. This was partly because of the fear of being caught red-handed by Ginny's brother and partly because the need for sleep had long escaped Harry after Ginny had woken him up with her nightmare.

Harry stayed up trying to think of any possible way to help her, to rid her of her nightmares. By the time the sun was beginning to rise in the sky, Harry had been awake for two hours, thinking. When Ginny woke an hour later, he was itching to climb out of bed, but unwilling to leave her when she was sleeping so peacefully beside him. It was Harry's stomach growling that had caused them to stop snogging and go down to the Great Hall.

Hardly any of the professors had arrived in the hall when Harry and Ginny piled their plates high with the delicious foods the House Elves had prepared for the Hogwarts population. It was Saturday, so it would be hours yet before the other students would wake up. Once their plates were cleared away, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her out to the lake. He sat down in front of the big oak tree and pulled her down to sit in front of him. Ginny sighed happily as Harry's hands massaged the knots out of her shoulders.

"You're so tense," Harry murmured, bending his head down to kiss the side of her neck. Ginny arched her neck, giving him more access. Harry ran his lips up and down her throat, smiling when she shivered under his touch.

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed louder than necessary as he grew nearer to the couple. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of his best mate and his little sister sharing an intimate moment but otherwise said nothing.

"You two certainly are up early. How are you feeling, Ginny?" Hermione asked, as she plopped down next to Harry. Ron sat next to Hermione, finding it safer not to say anything than to open his mouth and find himself at the receiving end of his sister's Bat Bogey Hex.

"Much better." Ginny smiled, leaning back into Harry's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her hair. The last thing Ginny needed was for Ron to find out she had spent the night in Harry's bed, even if nothing had happened.

"That's good. So, what are you two doing up so early? I thought you wouldn't be up for hours yet." Hermione leaned back on her arms, raising her face to the warm sun.

"I wasn't all that tired really." Ginny turned to hide her face in Harry's arm so no one could see her scowl as she remembered her dream.

Ron saw this and frowned. "What's going on with you two?"

"N-nothing's going on." Harry quickly released his hold on Ginny.

Ginny giggled. "Oh honestly!" She took Harry's hand and turned to her brother. "We're back together, Ron. Is that alright with you?"

Ron didn't speak. He looked from Ginny to Harry and back again. Finally, he nodded. "Well, all right. Just don't hurt my sister, Potter."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of Ginny's copper head. "I wouldn't dream of it, Ron. I wouldn't dream of it."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I realized I hadn't written much about Ron and Hermione and decided to change that. So here you go, another chapter complete. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Eight

"Something's going on with those two," Ron announced to Hermione, the next morning. Harry and Ginny had woken early again and were waiting for Ron and Hermione in the common room when they descended the stairs.

After they finished scarfing down their breakfast, Harry had whispered something in Ginny's ear which caused her to blush. She had giggled before she replied softly in his ear. Shortly after, the two had left the Great Hall walking hand-in-hand. Their excuses of homework were not accepted by neither Ron nor Hermione.

"Oh, let them be, Ron." Hermione nibbled on a piece of toast. "You should be happy for them. Your sister is obviously very happy."

"You don't think they've . . ." Ron shuddered at the thought of his best mate and his little sister being intimate. Surely, they were both smarter than that. At least, Ron hoped so.

"Ronald! That is none of our business whatsoever. Just let them enjoy each other's company." Hermione was shocked that Ron would even suggest something like that.

"Maybe we could go enjoy each other's company, also?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. For three months, they had been sneaking off together when Harry and Ginny were otherwise occupied. Ron didn't know why Hermione didn't want to announce their relationship, but he was more than happy to just be with her. In a way, he wished he could talk to Harry about it, but he wasn't going to go against Hermione's wishes. This was partly because Ron wanted her to be happy, and partly because he feared Hermione's wrath if their relationship was made public.

Hermione blushed. "And just what are you suggesting, Mr. Weasley? A nice snog in the nearest broom cupboard?"

Ron chuckled. He watched Hermione swallow the last bit of her toast and replied, "I was thinking more along the lines of the Room of Requirement."

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice. "R-Really? Well, that does sound nice."

Ron stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He didn't wait for Hermione to reply. Ron was already walking down the aisle between the house tables. Hermione hurriedly grabbed her things and rushed out of the Great Hall after him.

** H/G **

"I think something's going on with Ron and Hermione," Ginny said. Harry smiled into her neck.

"Caught on have you?" Harry murmured against Ginny's skin, continuing to trail kisses up and down her neck.

Ginny shivered. "Well, they have been acting quite peculiar. Always sneaking off, and I've caught them holding hands a few times."

"Maybe they're just enjoying each other's company?" Harry moved his lips up Ginny's throat to nibble on her ear.

"Like we are?" Ginny giggled.

"Ugh! Way to ruin the mood." Harry pulled back from his girlfriend, a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh, come back here, you. I think I should be the disgusted one. Ron is my brother, after all." Ginny pulled his lips down to hers. Harry melted against her, enjoying the feel of her lips covering his.

Neither one of them heard the door open or saw the couple that entered. Ron was too busy plastering his lips to Hermione's to notice his baby sister on the bed in the centre of the room with Harry. Ron turned as soon as Hermione entered the threshold and pinned her against the wall. Trapping her between his arms, he kissed her deeply. The passion rose between them quickly.

Ginny heard a faint thud from somewhere in the room. She turned her head away from Harry and looked for the source of the noise. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise when she saw her brother snogging Hermione up against the wall. Ron's hands had disappeared under Hermione's shirt and appeared to be exploring, not for the first time.

"Harry." Ginny pushed Harry's mouth away from hers. "Harry, we're not alone."

"What?" Harry stopped kissing Ginny's jaw; his eyes clouded with confusion. He straightened his glasses on his nose, turning to look where Ginny had nodded. "Ron!"

"Harry? Ginny!" Ron leapt back from Hermione like she was on fire. Hermione blushed pink and quickly pulled her shirt down over her belly.

"What're you doing here?" Harry and Ron demanded at the same time.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here with my sister?" Ron's eyes flashed. The fact that Harry's shirt was on the floor beside the bed and that Ginny was clad only in an unbuttoned skirt, which had ridden up her thighs while Harry was exploring, and a fiery red bra didn't escape him.

"I was just . . ."

"We were kissing, Ron. What're you two doing?" Ginny sat up on her elbows. She was glad Harry hadn't moved. She didn't fancy her brother seeing more of her than necessary.

"Well, we were just . . ." Ron looked at Hermione for help.

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione slipped her arm around Ron's waist. He instinctively draped his arm over her shoulders. "Ron and I are dating. We have been for a while now. We didn't want anyone to know yet."

Ginny pushed Harry off her and ran to her best friend. She hugged Hermione and squealed, "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Good on you, mate." Harry beamed at Ron. Ron smiled back.

Ron turned to look at his sister and suddenly remembered she was missing her shirt. "Ginny . . . maybe . . . put a shirt on."

Ginny looked down and gulped. "Bugger," she murmured to herself. Ginny hurried back to the bed and slipped her shirt back over her head, but not before Ron could see a dark bruise that started on the swell of her breast and disappeared under her bra.

"Is that a love bite on your . . . your . . ." Ron was unable to finish the sentence. He looked at Harry with menace. Ron had been right. Harry had stolen his sister's innocence.

"Ron, they're practically adults by wizarding standards. Leave them alone." Hermione tugged on Ron's arm, trying to get him out of the room before he did something he regretted.

"Have you been shagging my sister, Potter?" Ron managed to choke out. Harry stood up and backed away from Ron as he advanced on him. He didn't want to deal with any angry Weasley brothers, especially the one before him.

"N-no," Harry stammered, startled by the sudden change in Ron.

Ginny quickly jumped off the bed and positioned herself between her brother and her boyfriend. "That's none of your business, Ron."

"Exactly. Come on, let's go, Ron," Hermione pleaded with the angry redhead.

"You have, haven't you? You've been shagging my sister." Ron pushed Ginny out of the way and seized Harry's arm.

"Nothing's happened, Ron," Harry said truthfully.

Ron looked at him carefully. Harry's eyes shifted from Ron to Ginny and back. That was all it took for Ron to know that _something_ had happened, whether it was actual sex or not did not concern him.

"You sorry SOB! You stay away from my sister." Ron shook Harry angrily.

"Ron!" Ginny tugged on her brother's arm. "Leave him alone, Ron! He wasn't the only one involved. Or did you forget your little talk with Dad? It takes two people!"

"You stay out of this, Ginny. You're my little sister, I don't care if you consented or not." Ron threw Ginny off him; she landed on the floor hard, the wind knocked out of her. Ron didn't notice this; he was too busy pining Harry against the wall.

Harry had had enough. He felt a burst of magic and just like with the two Muggle boys in the alley in Ottery St. Catchpole, Ron was thrown off him, this time with a loud bang.

"Stop it, Ron. This is insane. Ginny's a big girl. She can make her own decisions." Harry moved towards Ginny, who was still on the ground.

Without thinking, Ron's fist connected with Harry's jaw. "You're supposed to be my best mate!"

"Ron!" Hermione screamed.

Ginny wasn't about to sit still and watch her brother beat up her boyfriend just because Harry was unwilling to fight his best friend. Jumping to her feet, she whipped her wand out and in an instant Ron was covered with huge bat bogeys.

"You leave him alone! I don't need you to protect me!" And with that Ginny grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him out of the room before Ron could recover.

** H/G **

"I'm so sorry." Ginny held some ice up to Harry's jaw. She knew he would have a bruise there by tomorrow. Ginny couldn't believe that her brother had attacked his best mate.

"It's not your fault, Gin. He was bound to find out sometime. I just wish he would realize that we haven't actually slept together." Harry took the ice from her and set it aside.

"Harry! You need to keep that on your jaw. It'll keep the swelling down-" Ginny was cut off with Harry's lips on hers. The kiss was slow and tender. She could feel Harry's love for her radiating off of him and into her.

"Shhh. You worry too much." Harry brushed Ginny's hair out of her face before he pulled her lips back to his.

** H/G **

"You shouldn't have done that, Ron." Hermione paced the room angrily. After Harry had left, Ron had collapsed onto the bed, his head in his hands.

"What was I supposed to do, Hermione? Just let Harry get away with it?" Ron looked up at Hermione. She knew he was just worried about his sister, but that still didn't excuse his actions.

"We don't even know that they've done anything."

"Of course they've done something! More than something!"

"Ginny's fifteen, Ronald. Harry's sixteen. If they want to be intimate that is entirely up to them. You can't do anything about it." Hermione stopped pacing to look at him.

"The bloody hell I can't! You just wait until I tell my brothers," Ron muttered.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will do no such thing! Your brothers would kill Harry!" Hermione looked at him in shock.

"That's the general idea, Hermione. Harry, my best mate, took my baby sister's virginity. He can't get away with that." Ron sat up.

Hermione sighed and sat down beside him. "I know you're worried about her, but she's a big girl, Ron. Nothing you do or say is going to stop them. If they want to have sex, they're going to." Hermione shook her head at Ron.

"I don't like it." Ron looked down at his hands.

Hermione cupped Ron's face in her hand and turned his head so he was looking at her. "You don't have to like it. You just have to accept it. Don't you want to make love to me someday?"

Ron looked at her sheepishly. "Well, that's not the point."

Hermione sighed. "Oh, Ron." And with that she brought her lips up to his. Ron instantly forgot all about his sister and Harry as he wrapped his arms around Hermione. That could wait until later. For now, he was going to enjoy his time spent with his girlfriend.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Have you decided if you're staying here, or going with me to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ginny asked Harry two weeks before the Christmas holidays.

"Has your brother decided where he'll be spending his holiday, yet?" Harry looked up from the Charms homework he had left until the last minute.

Ginny sighed, took Harry's homework from him and laid it aside. She made herself comfortable in his lap and turned to face him. "Are you still going on about that?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Still on about that? Your brother wants to murder me, Ginny. Blood, broken bones, no-body-to-be-found murder."

"Don't you think you're overreacting, just a tad?" Ginny leaned in closer towards him.

Harry moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Nope."

Ginny stood up and scowled at him. With her hands on her hips, she looked remarkably like her mother. "Fine, then stay here and mope because you're afraid of my older brother." Ginny turned and left through the portrait hole.

"Not just one! There are six of them, Gin! Count them! There're six!" Harry yelled after her. Sighing, he returned to his homework.

** H/G **

"Ron, you have to get over this. You can't possibly still be mad at Harry." Hermione glared at him from across the table in the Great Hall.

"I'm not." Ron piled as much food as possible on his plate. "I just prefer not to speak to him."

"What's the difference?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't kill him. I just avoid all interactions with him." Ron began to shovel food into his mouth.

Hermione frowned at his ill manners. "Ron, Harry's your best friend. You can't let this come between the two of you"

"He shagged my sister, Hermione." Ron managed to speak with a full mouth.

"Get over it, Ronald. What happens between Harry and your sister is their business and no one else's, especially not yours." Hermione spread marmalade over a piece of toast.

"Thank you, Hermione. I completely agree." Ginny appeared behind her brother, who jumped, spilling his breakfast onto his lap.

"Thanks a lot, Ginny!" Ron stood up and brushed his robes clean.

Ginny ignored him. "Look, Ron, you start speaking to Harry again or I'll hex you into next week. He's thinking about staying here for the holidays because he's afraid of you and the others."

Ron glared at her. "I haven't told them anything. Harry has nothing to worry about."

"So, why don't I believe that?" Ginny fingered her wand fondly.

"I-I don't know." Ron was suddenly nervous, with his sister's wand in clear sight.

"Talk to him, Ron, or I'll tell Mum all about your _secret_ relationship with Hermione." Ginny turned to her friend. "Sorry, Hermione."

"It's quite all right, Ginny. I understand." Hermione ate her toast, watching the exchange between the siblings with interest.

"You-you wouldn't," Ron stammered, his face drained of colour.

"Wouldn't I?" Ginny turned to walk out the Great Hall, calling over her shoulder, "I guess we'll just have to see."

Ron swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I need to go find Harry."

And with that Hermione was left alone in the Great Hall. She laughed at Ron's retreating back and quickly finished her toast before following him to class.

** H/G **

"Er, Harry . . . I've been thinking and . . . and well I . . . I forgive you. I'm sorry I acted like such a prat about you and Ginny. It's none of my business." Ron stood beside Harry's desk before Transfiguration started.

Harry cocked his head towards Ron. "Your sister threaten you?"

Ron sighed. "Yeah."

Harry laughed and moved his bag to the floor so Ron could sit beside him. "Took her long enough."

"Why? Did you put her up to it?" Ron asked as he put his books out on the desk.

"No, I was just wondering how long it would take Ginny to tire of our rowing." Harry set his bottle of ink on the desk, as well as his books and parchment.

Hermione came into the room and sat down at the desk beside the one Ron and Harry occupied. "Nice to see you two have resolved your differences."

Neville Longbottom laughed from beside her. "Nice to see Ginny's resolved their differences for them."

Ron glared at Neville. "Shut up, Neville, or I'll tell Luna all about how you talk in your sleep."

Neville's eyes widened and he quickly got his things out for class.

"Ronald! That was completely uncalled for!" Hermione hissed.

Ron didn't answer, but instead looked up for Professor McGonagall to begin class.

** H/G **

Ginny had been unusually quiet for the rest of the week. Only one week was left until she, Harry, Ron and Hermione left for the Burrow for Christmas vacation. Harry was worried about her but knew she would only talk when she was ready. He wasn't surprised when Ginny retired early that night, claiming she had a headache. Harry kissed her goodnight and watched her leave.

"What do you suppose her problem is?" Ron asked Harry after Ginny had left.

"Whatever it is it’s none of your business, Ronald, and you would do best to keep your nose out of it." Hermione didn't look up from her extra-credit Transfiguration essay as she spoke.

Ron looked at Harry, but turned back to his homework, rather quickly. Around ten o'clock, Ron couldn't take any more work and retired for the night. Hermione followed soon after and Harry not thirty minutes after her.

Harry lay in his four-poster bed that night, wondering what could possibly be wrong with Ginny. As far as he knew, she hadn't been cutting herself lately, and she appeared to be genuinely happy. But Harry wondered if Ginny was genuinely happy or just putting on an act all along.

** H/G **

When she got to her dormitory, Ginny threw her things down and crumpled into a heap by her bed. She hadn't really had a headache, as she had said; she just wanted to be alone. Ginny didn't know why she felt so depressed, so numb inside, but she didn't feel like being around anyone. She didn't have a reason to feel the way she did. As a matter of fact, she should have been the happiest girl at Hogwarts. After all, she was dating Harry Potter. But she wasn't the happiest girl in school. That award was reserved for Parvati Patil and her boyfriend-of-the-week.

Ginny dried her tears and pulled herself to her feet. She looked in the mirror and frowned at what she saw. Ginny didn't see an attractive, petite redhead as others would. Instead, she saw a hideous, depressed, troubled teenager, who no one deserved to be stuck with. Screaming in frustration, Ginny slammed her fist into the mirror.

The glass shattered. Ginny watched it fall. Piece by piece, it hit the floor, some of them bouncing before they came to a rest on the carpet, others stopping on impact. Ginny picked up a shard of glass and held it tightly in her left hand. She gasped as the sharp edges dug into the delicate skin of her palm. She opened her fist and examined the damage.

Unlike her right hand, which was covered in little cuts and scrapes from the broken mirror; her left palm had a long gash in it, from the shard grasped in it. Ginny picked the shard out of her palm and brought it to the flesh on her forearm. Many scars already riddled the skin there. She traced one gingerly with her finger before laying the shard of glass where her finger had been and pressing down. Blood came out in a red stream, as Ginny drew the glass over her skin again and again.

Finally satisfied, Ginny sighed in relief as her blood ran down her arm, and onto the floor. She cast a quick _Scourgify_ on the floor, so it wouldn't stain, and sat on the bed. As realization hit her, dread pooled in her stomach.

Harry. What would he say? Would he be mad? Would he ever talk to her again? Ginny couldn't stand the thought of any of the situations that began to run through her head. She quickly changed into a pair of long-sleeved pajamas before she left her dormitory and ascended the steps to Harry's.

** H/G **

Harry had just entered that netherworld between sleep and consciousness when he felt someone shaking him. Groaning, he reached for his glasses, only to find someone had already placed them on his face.

"Thanks," Harry muttered as he sat up and illuminated the area around his bed, with a quick wave of his hand. "Ginny?" he asked in surprise as he focused on her groggily. "What're you doing here? Did you have another nightmare?"

Ginny shook her head slowly, tears beginning to roll down her face. Harry looked at her in alarm and pulled her down to sit by him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"What is it, sweetheart? Did something happen? Did someone say something to you?" Harry was at a complete loss. He had no clue what was wrong with his girlfriend, but he knew whatever it was he wanted to fix it. Harry couldn't bear to see Ginny in pain.

Minutes passed by before Ginny whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," against his chest.

"Sorry for what?" Realization dawned on him as soon as the words left Harry's mouth. He pulled back to look into her eyes and immediately he knew.

"Why?" Harry whispered.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't want t-to hurt you." She took a gulp of air and sobbed against his chest.

"Why, Gin? Why?" Harry pushed her back. She refused to look at him. Harry cupped her chin in his hand and forced her eyes up to his. When his emerald eyes poured into hers, she lost it.

"I-I just can't do this. I'm not strong enough without it. I need it. I have so much to do and I don't have the time to do it in. Everyone expects me to do well because of Bill and Charlie and Percy, but I'm not them. I'm not Head Girl, or Quidditch Captain, or even a Prefect. I'm just plain old Ginny Weasley, and everyone expects too much of me. I can't do it all. I just can't." Ginny began to cry again and buried her head in Harry's chest.

"Shhh, I'll take care of you. It's all right. I rather like you being plain old Ginny Weasley, though you aren't plain, and you certainly aren't old. I'm very glad you aren't Bill, Charlie or Percy, either. That would make things rather awkward considering." Harry grinned at her. Ginny managed a weak smile, which warmed Harry's heart immensely.

Harry tenderly took her hands in his and turned them over, palm up. He frowned at the long cut on her left palm, and the smaller ones on her right. He slowly pulled the sleeve of her pajamas up so he could see the damage she had caused herself. Harry sighed before he went and rummaged around in his trunk. He returned with gauze, bandages and other first-aid necessities.

"What-"

"I nicked these from Madam Pomfrey after last time . . . just in case." Harry pulled her sleeve up higher so more of her arm was exposed. He took his time bandaging her forearm, and both of her hands. While he did this, Ginny thought of what she would say the next morning. A potions mishap, perhaps? Yes, that would work. She was brewing a pain potion in her dorm because it was almost that-time-of-the-month and she had had a bit of an accident. It wasn't completely unbelievable, after all. And her period would begin next week, to make the whole thing even more credible.

"You know you can come to me, Ginny," Harry said softly as he finished taping her right palm. He sat back and examined his work before he returned everything to his trunk.

"I know," Ginny replied. She waited until Harry was in bed before she lay down beside him. "Do you think . . ." She trailed off, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Harry smirked at her. "You want to stay here?"

Ginny nodded.

"Of course, you can. Whenever you need me, you come here, and I'll hold you all night long until you don't feel so dreadful anymore." Harry smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you," Ginny snuggled up against him.

"It's a good thing you're never going to have to find out then," Harry promised.

Ginny gave him a small smile before allowing herself to drift off to sleep in Harry's protective arms.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any questions about the story or about self-mutilation feel free to ask me. I know I'm not the only person who is battling with this condition and I think if more questions were asked this condition would be seen in a different light. Not as people looking for attention but people looking for a way to survive. I have included the song lyrics to "Final Destination" by Within Temptation at the beginning. This song describes perfectly how I feel when I want to cut. Maybe it will help some of you understand better. Please enjoy!

**_ Final Destination _ ** ** by Within Temptation **

I escaped my final moment

But it's turning back at me

On every corner I can feel it waiting

Just a moment, no awareness

I could easily slip away

And then I'll be gone forever

I'm searching

I'm fighting for a way to get through

To turn it away

It's waiting, always trying

I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating

Tell me what's the reason

Is it all inside my head?

Can't take it no more!

All around me I see danger

And it's closing in on me

Every second I can hear it, breathing

I can't stand the fear inside me

Cause it's leading me astray

And it will be my ending

I'm searching

I'm fighting for a way to get through

To turn it away

It's waiting, always trying

I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating

Tell me what's the reason

Is it all inside my head?

Can't take it no more!

But no one faced what's coming my way

And I will let my fear fade away

Whatever may be, I'll have to find out

It's waiting, always trying

I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating

Tell me what's the reason

Is it all inside my head?

Can't take it no more!

Chapter 10

Harry and Ginny were among the first to enter the Great Hall that morning for breakfast. Halfway through the meal, Harry looked up at Ginny, who was munching on a piece of toast.

"Don't you have a free period this morning?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him in surprise before answering, "Yes. You do, too."

"Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked quietly.

"Sure." Ginny nodded in surprise, thinking he wanted some alone time with her.

After breakfast, Harry took Ginny's hand and led the way up to the seventh floor. Once they were safely in the room, Ginny looked around in surprise to find a loveseat was the only piece of furniture.

"Wha-" Ginny began.

"We need to talk . . . about last night." Harry sat down on the love seat and pulled her down to sit next to him.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. Surely he didn't want to talk about her staying the night with him, as it was hardly the first time. That could only leave . . .

"Why did you do it, Ginny? I don't . . . I don't understand. If you didn't have another nightmare, what is it?" Harry asked. Ginny looked down at their laced fingers and sighed.

"I'm just stressed, Harry. Everyone expects so much of me because of my brothers. I just couldn't handle it anymore. O.W.L.s are this year, and the professors are piling on more homework than ever. I didn't complete my Potions essay the other night and Snape gave me a 'D'. I always get 'E's; this is the first 'D' I've ever received." A tear rolled down her cheek. Ginny pulled her hand away from his and wiped the tear away furiously.

"Stress is no reason to do that to yourself, Ginny. Remember what happened last time?" Harry shook his head in disappointment.

"Of course, I remember. I was the one laying in the Hospital Wing for several days, after all." Ginny snapped at him.

"Look, I'm just worried about you. Don't take your anger, or frustration or whatever it is out on me." Harry drew back from her.

Ginny stood up angrily. "Well, I'm sorry I'm so horrible to you!"

She turned to leave the room. Without thinking, Harry grabbed her hand to stop her. Ginny hissed in pain and drew her hand back. Tears fell down her face and she collapsed to the floor. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she buried her face in her knees. Harry quickly got to his feet and pulled her into his arms. He didn't know how much time passed while they sat like that, but when he glanced around at the only clock in the room, he noticed it was nearly time for lunch.

"It's lunchtime. You should eat something," Harry whispered into her hair.

"I'm not hungry," Ginny protested.

"Please, eat. For me?" Harry attempted to persuade her.

"Fine," Ginny agreed after several minutes of pondering.

No sooner had she consented then a small feast appeared in front of them, straight from the Hogwarts kitchen. Smiling, Harry stood up and made Ginny a turkey sandwich. After he fixed his own plate, he sat down next to her and handed her the sandwich.

They ate in silence. Once they were done, the food and plates magically disappeared. They sat in silence once more. Finally, Ginny spoke, "I felt numb, like I wasn't alive. The pain it . . . it brought me back to life. The blood made me realize that I was real."

Harry scooped her up into his arms and sat her in his lap on the love seat. He kissed the top of her head before saying, "I want to help you, Ginny, but I don't know how. I feel like you aren't letting me help you. I want you to get better; I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"That's the thing, Harry. I don't know that I want the same. Yes, I want to get better, but . . . cutting is the only thing that helps. It's the only thing that makes the emotional pain go away. If you take that away from me, I don't know what will happen to me," Ginny spoke into his chest.

"I can't make this decision for you, Ginny, but you need to talk to someone. Whether it's me or Hermione, one of your brothers or your mum, you need to talk to someone." Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Harry put a finger over her lips to silence her. "Let me finish. I know you will only talk when you're ready, even though I wish you were ready now. When you realize that you need to talk, instead of cut, that will be a very large step for you. I know it'll be difficult at the same time, but I'm here to support you. No matter what, I'll always be here for you."

Ginny looked up at him and gazed deeply into his eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I think the real question is what I did to deserve you." Harry kissed her gently on the lips.

"We've already missed most of our classes for the day. We should go before your brother comes looking for us." Harry took one of her bandaged hands in his, kissing it tenderly before he led her out of the room.

** H/G **

Before they knew it, Christmas break was upon them and most of the population of Hogwarts was on the Hogwarts Express on their way home. Ginny's wounds from the previous week were beginning to scab over. She happily shed her bandages and replaced it with an ample amount of concealment cream to avoid the questions her mother was sure to ask.

Ron and Hermione had easily accepted her excuse of a potions accident and asked no questions. Hermione was suspicious but kept her doubts to herself. She decided she would ask Ginny about it once they were settled into Ginny's room at the Burrow.

Harry and Ginny enjoyed their time alone together on the train, as they would be surrounded by Weasleys throughout the holiday. Ron and Hermione had Prefect duties but joined them for the last thirty minutes of their journey. Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur greeted them at Kings Cross Station. The foursome was very surprised to see Fleur there. Ginny noticed a diamond ring on Fleur's left hand. She nudged Harry and nodded towards the ring. Harry's eyes widened and he hugged Ginny closer to him. Ron also noticed the ring but was much less subtle about it.

"So, Bill finally got up the courage to propose, eh, Fleur?"

Fleur beamed at him and nodded before saying, "Oui. 'E was ever so romantic. A candlelight dinner and everyzing."

"Congratulations!" Ginny hurried to give Bill a hug and then half-heartedly turned to Fleur. She had not quite warmed up to her now future sister-in-law, but she was glad to see her brother so happy.

"Ginny, will you be a bridesmaid at ze wedding?" Fleur held Ginny's hands when she pulled back from the embrace.

Ginny winced slightly, but quickly covered it up by readily agreeing. "I would love to!"

"Of course, my little sister Gabrielle will be maid-of-'onour." Fleur turned to Harry. "She is so excited to be seeing you again, 'Arry. She 'as 'ad quite a crush on you ever since you rescued 'er from ze Black Lake during ze Tournament two years ago."

Harry smiled awkwardly and tried to find something to say finally settling with, "Congratulations."

Molly sensed Harry's uneasiness and came to the rescue. She pulled him into a motherly hug and said, "Harry, dear, I'm so glad you decided to come. I left Charlie and his girlfriend in charge of keeping dinner warm. You look peckish. Let's get you home so you can eat."

Harry returned the hug. He had long ago lost his awkwardness with Molly Weasley's hugs, and smiled as he said, "Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley."

"Please, dear, call me Molly. You are almost of age, after all." Molly patted his cheek fondly.

"Well, thank you, Molly." Harry blushed.

"Come on, you lot. Mistress Bones provided us with some Ministry cars to come and get you. I imagine the drivers are quite eager to get back to the Ministry."

Arthur led the way out to the cars. There were two of them. They could all have fit comfortably in one car but with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's luggage, two owls and a cat, they needed the extra car for their things.

Once at the Burrow, they were introduced to Charlie's girlfriend, Anneliese Krueger. She was German, but spoke fluent English, with only a slight accent. She had met Charlie while training to become a dragon trainer in Romania. They had quickly hit it off and began dating not long after. Anneliese was very interested in Hogwarts and asked many questions.

"I understand that you haff Houses at Hogvarts. Ve had something similar at my school in Germany, only the Houses vere chosen by gender. All the boys vere in one House, and all the girls in another. Of course, my school vos much smaller than Hogwarts," Anneliese explained. They listened as Anneliese explained the other differences between her school and Hogwarts.

After dinner, Ginny hurried upstairs to start on the massive amount of homework she had been assigned over the break. Harry joined her in her room. He spread his books out on her bed while Ginny took the desk. Harry was halfway through his Defence Against the Dark Arts assignment when he looked up to check on Ginny. She was fast asleep at her desk. Harry smiled and silently packed up his belongings. He put them on her bedside table and went over to her. He scooped her into his arms and laid her down on the bed. Harry pulled the covers up over her and kissed her gently on the cheek before gathering his books. He waved his hand to turn the light off and quietly closed the door behind him. Harry bumped into Hermione in the hallway on her way to bed.

"Ginny's already asleep. She passed out while doing a Potions assignment," he informed her.

"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione asked abruptly.

"Sure." Harry looked at her with surprise.

He sincerely hoped she was not suspicious about Ginny's wounds. She had seemed to have accepted her explanation of a Potions accident. Harry followed her out into the garden. The moon provided the only light outside. Harry sat down on a bench and waited for Hermione to begin.

"Is Ginny all right, Harry?" Hermione finally spoke.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Harry answered a little too quickly for Hermione’s liking. She knew he was covering for Ginny. She just didn’t know what.

"Something's off with her. I was going to ask her about it tonight but didn't get the chance. I was just wondering if you knew anything about it," Hermione explained.

"Ginny's fine, Hermione. Nothing's going on. She's just stressed over all of her homework," Harry told her. The homework part wasn’t even a lie. He knew she had been assigned a massive amount of schoolwork over the break. They all had now that they were O.W.L level and beyond.

"Well, if you're sure. But I'd still like to talk to her about it," Hermione said as she stood up to leave.

"Wait, Hermione!" Harry paused, wondering how he could stop her from talking to Ginny.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione finally asked.

"Ginny's fine. Don't worry about her. It'll just stress her out more if you ask her about it." Harry tried to persuade her.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "All right, I'll wait. But if she gets any worse will you please let me know?"

Harry nodded. "Of course."

Harry sighed after Hermione had left. He had a very strong inkling that she wasn't going to keep her word very long at all.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Anneliese's last name of Krueger was my great-grandfather's surname also. He was born in Germany. I couldn't think of a more German last name than Krueger. I would like, as always, to thank those who reviewed. And once again I urge you to ask any questions you have on self-mutilation or this story. I'll even tell you my story if it will help you understand better. I think understanding self-mutilation is very important. I won't get offended by anything you say, well I'll try not to I can't guarantee anything. I won't get offended by the normal assumptions or myths. So here is another chapter completed. Please enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

** By means of shrewd lies, unremittingly repeated, it is possible to make ** ****

** people believe that heaven is hell – and hell is heaven. The greater the lie, ** ****

** the more readily it will be believed. ** ****

** \- Adolph Hitler ** ****

" _You're just a silly little girl, who will forever live in her brother's shadows. You will never have any worth to anyone. No one will ever care for you," a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle sneered at eleven-year-old Ginny Weasley._

" _You're wrong! My family loves me. My friends-"_

_ Tom laughed cruelly. "Friends? What friends? You have no friends. You have only me. I am and shall always be your only friend in this world, Ginevra." _

" _No! I don't want this anymore! Leave me alone, Tom! Leave me-"_

Ginny sat straight up in bed, breathing hard. Her nightdress was damp with sweat, as were her bed linens. The memory of the dream stuck with her like glue. It was only seven o'clock in the morning. Her mother would be the only one awake. Ginny knew the washroom would be open, so she decided to get a rare moment of solitude and take a shower to sooth her nerves.

Her tears continued to fall as she made her way to the loo. Ginny turned the tap and took a deep shuddering breath as steam enveloped the room around her. She stepped into the shower and let the scalding water run over her, loosening her tense muscles and soothing her body. The hot water did nothing for her mind, however. Before she knew it, Ginny had seized her razor and torn the razorblade from the cartridge. Then she was dragging it across her flesh once more.

Blood bubbled to the surface and flowed down the drain with the water. Ginny smiled in relief and turned the tap off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her small body. She was busy admiring her handiwork when a knock came on the door.

"Someone's in here," Ginny announced sub-consciously.

"It's me," Harry answered.

"Just a minute." Ginny quickly made sure all evidence of bloodshed was gone from the shower and pressed her wrist to the towel so Harry wouldn't be able to see her self-inflicted abuse.

She opened the door and smiled at her boyfriend. "What're you doing up this early?"

"I had to use the loo. . . ." Harry's voice trailed off when he saw the red stain seeping through the fabric of the towel. "Ginny-"

** H/G **

Harry awoke in Ron's familiar attic bedroom at the Burrow. He heard Ron snoring in his bed, under the window. Harry grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms before he descended the stairs to the bathroom. He was surprised to see the door was closed. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Someone's in here." Harry heard Ginny's voice come through the door.

He smiled to himself, hoping to catch a moment alone with his girlfriend. "It's me."

"Just a minute."

Harry heard the shower curtain being pulled open and then closed again. He frowned slightly, but quickly recovered when he heard the door unlock and Ginny swung it open. Ginny stood before him, dressed only in a flimsy towel. Her hair was wet and her skin bright red from her shower.

"What're you doing up this early?"

Harry brought his eyes back up to her face, frowning at the pain in her eyes. "I had to use the loo. . . ."

He then noticed how she held her arm, protectively, against her body. Harry sighed, pulling her to him. Ginny began to cry in earnest.

"Why," was all Harry managed to croak out.

"T-T-Tom. . . ." Ginny stammered, unable to continue.

Harry scooped Ginny into his arms and carried her out of the room. She continued to cry against his chest, even when he knelt down to lay her on her bed.

"Shh." Harry tried to sooth her. "You'll wake Hermione."

Ginny tried to stifle her sobs, unsuccessfully. She pulled her pillow into her lap and buried her face in it. Harry rubbed her back before he spoke again.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head and left the room, as quietly and as quickly as he could.

Hermione heard the click of the door open and close. She sat up in confusion. Her eyes widened when she saw Ginny curled up in the fetal position, a towel wrapped tightly around her body. She was trying to muffle her cries with her pillow.

"Ginny?" She looked up in alarm when she heard Hermione's voice from across the room.

"G-go back to sleep, Hermione. I'm f-fine," Ginny stammered.

"What's wrong?" Hermione ignored her. She was across the room in a flash and had pulled her friend into her arms before Ginny knew what was happening.

Ginny began to cry harder. "N-nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" Hermione pulled back so she could look at the smaller girl.

"I j-just had a b-bad dream is all," Ginny replied unconvincingly.

Ginny's reply didn't quite register in Hermione's brain. She had noticed the area of the towel where Ginny's left arm was covered was blood soaked.

"Ginny, what happened to your arm?" Hermione gently tried to pull Ginny's arm back to see what had happened.

"Nothing!" Ginny tugged her arm back and pushed it harder against the towel. The sudden movement caused her wound to brush against the rough cotton. She hissed in pain, and quickly scrambled to the other side of the bed to get away from Hermione.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked in concern. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine, Hermione! Just leave me alone!" Ginny raised her voice in terror. She had no clue what Hermione would do if she found out that she had intentionally cut herself.

Hermione, however, was very persistent. She grabbed Ginny's arm and wrenched it away from the towel, gasping in surprise when she saw the damage Ginny had caused herself.

"You did this, didn't you? Ginny, why?"

At that moment, the door opened, and Harry entered the room, carrying the first-aid supplies from the other night.

"I'm back, Gin," he whispered. Harry turned around after he closed the door and jumped in surprise. "Hermione! Wh-what are you doing? You should be asleep."

Hermione spun around to face Harry. "You knew! You knew all along, and you never told me!"

"It wasn't his business to tell, Hermione," Ginny protested.

"You knew she was doing this to herself, and you allowed it?" Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry. "How could you, Harry? How could you?"

Before Harry could react, Hermione slapped him. Harry raised his hand to his cheek, stunned into silence. Once he recovered, he turned to Hermione.

"Ginny made me promise not to tell anyone. I've been trying to help her. I've been taking care of her . . . when she lets me. . . ."

"Well, it's obviously not enough, is it? I'm going to go tell Mrs. Weasley right this instant!" Hermione tried to get around Harry, who was blocking the door.

"No!" both Harry and Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't want anyone knowing, Hermione. Not Ron, Bill, Charlie, especially not Mum or Dad. Harry's been taking care of me. It's bad enough that he knows, and now you do too." Ginny was alarmed when she suddenly realised her secret had been revealed, once again.

"Please, Hermione . . . you can't tell anyone. They'd send Ginny away. Neither one of us could deal with that," Harry pleaded.

Hermione looked at them both and sighed. "Fine. I won't tell anyone . . . for now."

Ginny visibly relaxed. Harry whispered his thanks to Hermione before he went around her and began to bandage Ginny's newest wound.

"When you were in the Hospital Wing that time . . . you did that, didn't you? And the potion's accident. There wasn't any potion, or any accident." Hermione sat down on her bed across from Ginny's.

"I never meant for things to go that far, the day I ended up in the Hospital Wing. I saw Cho attacking Harry in the Owlery and overreacted. If Harry hadn't come after me, I would've died. I know that. I never meant for things to get that bad." Ginny held up her arm so Harry could tape the bandage together and leaned her head against his chest once he was done. "And no, there wasn't any potions accident. I never went to Madam Pomfrey and had her bandage it, either. I couldn't very well explain what had happened, could I? Harry bandaged my wounds that same night."

"I can't believe you'd do this, Ginny. It just doesn't make any sense," Hermione said sadly.

"I don't want your pity, or your sympathy, Hermione. Just try to understand this: Emotional pain is much worse than physical pain. Physical pain you can treat, emotional pain you can never forget, unless you erase it with the physical." Ginny looked at Hermione as she said this.

Hermione thought this through and finally nodded as she said, "I won't tell anyone for now, but if it gets worse, I will." With that, Hermione left the room.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I knew she was suspicious, but . . . I never thought she would wake up during this." Harry lowered his head to hers and breathed in her scent: cinnamon and vanilla.

"What do you mean 'she was suspicious?'" Ginny suddenly looked at him in alarm.

"She stopped me in the hall last night and asked to speak to me in private. We went out to the garden and she asked what was wrong with you, said something seemed off. I told her I didn't know anything. She said she was going to ask you about it, but I thought I had managed to convince her not to . . . at least for then." Harry shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"It's not your fault, Harry. If I hadn't done it . . ." Ginny's voice trailed off. Her lower lip trembled.

"Stop that. Let's not dwell on this. Your mum should be starting breakfast by now. Let's go down and eat, then we can find something to do today." Harry went to Ginny's chest of drawers and pulled out a purple Weasley sweater and a pair of jeans. He tossed them to Ginny, along with matching navy undergarments. "Get dressed. I'll wait out in the hall." Harry turned to leave.

"Harry," Ginny called out, before he opened the door.

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Thank you. For everything." Ginny managed to smile at him weakly.

"You're welcome. Now get dressed so we can eat." He smiled at her before he left the room, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to all of the reviewers. I didn't want to spend too much time at the Burrow because I run out of ideas so I decided why not go ahead and make it Christmas? I'm not good at thinking up gifts in any story so please bear with me.

Chapter Twelve

"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS!"

Ginny groaned, rolling over in her bed and pulling the covers high over her head. It should be a crime to wake someone up on Christmas morning by singing carols.

"JINGLE ALL THE WAY!"

All hopes of returning to a deep slumber left as the singing came closer to her room. Finally, Ginny heard the door open and the song continue. The floorboards creaked as two sets of footsteps made their way across the room.

"OH, WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE-"

"Will you _please_ shut up!" Ginny's head emerged out from under the covers. She glared at her elder twin brothers, willing them to go away so she could get back to sleep.

"Wakey wakey, Gin-Gin!" Fred went to the windows and opened the blinds. Bright light streamed into the room causing Ginny to groan. She pulled the quilt back over her head.

"It's Christmas morning, Ginny! You know what that means?" George bounced on his knees on Ginny's bed.

"Time to sleep?" Ginny muttered from her quilt cocoon.

"Nope," Fred continued as he pulled the covers back from Ginny’s head. "It means . . ."

The twins joined together and yelled, "PRESENTS!"

Ginny groaned once more before ducking her head back under the quilt. "If you leave now, I promise not to Bat-Bogey Hex you both."

George gulped, turned to look at his twin and stood up. "Sounds fair enough."

"Yes, but seriously, Gin, Mum wants everyone up for breakfast. You know we can't open presents before breakfast, so get a move on." Fred and George hurried out of the room before Ginny could change her mind and hex each of them in turn.

She threw the covers back and looked over at Hermione in the camp bed next to her. Hermione smiled weakly.

"I guess they're still working on their subtlety."

** H/G **

After breakfast, the family, still clad in their pyjamas, ventured into the sitting room. Once everyone was settled, Fred and George merrily bounced around the room handing out gifts.

The twins were very adamant that everyone open their Weasley jumpers first so they could put them on immediately. Each sweater was a different colour and had a different letter in yellow emblazoned on the front. Molly and Arthur's jumpers were both red with a 'M' on Molly's (for Mum) and a 'D' on Arthur's (for Dad). Bill's sweater was black with a large 'B'. Fleur's was pink, Charlie and Anneliese's were orange. Fred and George wore matching blue jumpers with a large 'F' on Fred's and a 'G' on George's. Ron's sweater, as always, was maroon. Hermione, who was very surprised to have received a jumper, unwrapped a scarlet one. Harry's sweater was, of course, emerald green ("to match your eyes dear.") Ginny's was purple with a 'G' on the front. After all the jumpers were being worn by their respective owners, Fred and George passed out the remaining gifts.

Everyone received a book of some sort from Hermione. Ginny's was a new Muggle romance novel, while Harry received several Defence Against the Dark Arts books. Bill and Fleur gave Harry a fancy wrist watch, while Ginny received a beautiful gold locket from the couple. Charlie and Anneliese gave Harry and Ron each a pair of dragonhide boots, while Ginny received a pair of dragonhide Quidditch gloves, and Hermione a dragonhide rucksack to carry her books around in. Fred and George gave everyone a variety pack of their work (Harry receiving the biggest). Ron had bought Harry a book on different Quidditch plays, while he gave his little sister a Broom Service/Repair Kit. Ginny gave Harry an ivory-handled knife, similar to the one Sirius had given him. His eyes welled with tears as he kissed Ginny tenderly and thanked her.

Ron's gift to Hermione was the last one. He gave her a pair of beautiful imitation sapphire earring. Hermione gasped when she unwrapped it and – to Ron's surprise – flung herself into his arms and kissed him in front of his entire family. Everyone, save Harry and Ginny, were shocked into silence. Harry and Ginny laughed quietly to themselves.

Ginny noticed with disappointment that no gifts were left, and she had yet to receive one from Harry. She chanced a look at him, and saw he was carrying on a conversation with Charlie about the Gryffindor Quidditch team that year. Ginny forced her tears away and sighed heavily. She would have to ask him about it later. But all of her hopes returned when everyone began to gather wrapping paper and their gifts to clean up.

"Wait a minute. One gift is left."

Harry reached behind him on the sofa and gave Ginny a small box. He smiled and nodded for her to unwrap it. Ginny tore the paper off of the box and smiled when she saw a jewellery box. She opened it slowly, expecting a pair of earrings like Ron had given Hermione. What she saw instead caused her tears to spill over, and a lump to form in her throat.

"Harry?" she asked.

Harry took the box from her, pulled out an emerald heart-shaped ring, and slipped it onto Ginny's left ring finger.

"It's not an engagement, Ginny, but a promise. It's a promise for us to always be together, never apart. The short time we spent apart this year killed me, and I never want to be without you again. So this is a promise for each of us to stay with the other . . . forever. . . ."

When Harry was finished Molly, Fleur, Anneliese and Hermione had tears in their eyes. But not one person was crying as hard as Ginny when she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss. The twins cat-called while Ron, Bill, Arthur and Charlie each turned away. When Harry and Ginny finally pulled apart, everyone oohed and ahhed over Ginny's promise ring, and Harry's "speech" that went along with it.

The girls spent the rest of the day cooking and baking Christmas dinner, while the men cleaned up the living room and put all of the presents away. After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms, each and every one of them filled with Christmas treats.

** H/G **

Ginny was admiring her ring in the moonlight when she heard her room door creak open. She rolled over and smiled when she saw Harry. Harry smiled back when he saw her awake, put a finger to his lips, and motioned for Ginny to follow him. She eagerly slipped out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and followed Harry down the stairs and out of the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked once they were in the garden.

"Shh," Harry whispered. "Just follow me."

Harry held his illuminated wand in front of them for light. It wasn't long before Ginny heard rushing water and realised they were going to "their spot" by the river. Once they were there, Harry took off his cloak, transfigured it into a blanket and laid it down on the snow. He cast a warming charm on it before he sat down and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

"What's all this about?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I missed you and our alone time. I thought this might be a good time to get you on your own." Harry continued to whisper, even though they were a ways away from the house.

"You thought you'd come and get me out of bed in the middle of the night, drag me off into the cold winter night, just to be alone with me?" Ginny stifled a laugh.

Harry pushed Ginny off of his lap and began to stand up. "Well, if you want, I'll take you back home."

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny pulled Harry back down, forcing him to sit down before she climbed onto his lap.

"You know this ring has protective properties?" Harry spoke into Ginny's ear. He held her hand in his, gazing at the ring on her finger happily in the moonlight.

The woods were so peaceful; surrounded by snow, trees, and ice they were completely alone. The only thing missing was the rush of water from the nearby river, which had frozen over.

"Really?" Ginny said against his chest.

"Yup." Harry nodded. "It protects against minor spells, curses and hexes. No one can cast any of those on you while you're wearing it. At least, if they do, it won't hurt you."

"You had that done specially for me, didn't you?" Ginny asked

"Yes, I did. Bill told me that your necklace protects against poisons, not only the locket but the chain does as well. I got the idea from him. This way, I know you're protected, even when I'm not with you." Harry lowered their hands and kissed Ginny’s forehead. "As long as you never take either one off, you'll always be protected."

"I never will, Harry. Never." Ginny paused before asking. "Where do you see us in five years?"

Harry smiled before answering. "Well, in five years I'll be 21 and you'll be 20. I see us living in a nice little house in the country, where we won't be bothered by anyone. I'll be an Auror, helping hunt down the Death Eaters that survived after Voldemort was defeated; and you'll be perfectly all right. You won't have anything to worry about. You won't even think of harming yourself anymore, and all of this pain you feel will be a distant memory. You'll be my wife, and I'll be your husband, and we will be ridiculously happy."

Ginny smiled. "I like the sound of that."

They continued to talk for several hours until Ginny finally drifted off to sleep. Harry put an arm behind Ginny's back, raising her enough to pull the transfigured blanket out from under her. With a flick of his wand, the blanket was once again a cloak. Harry draped it over his shoulder before he put his other arm under Ginny's legs and carried her back to the Burrow. Once she was safely tucked in bed, Harry kissed her lips softly before he left the room and returned to his own.

This Christmas had been a wonderful Christmas after all.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Before Harry knew it, it was the night before they were set to return to Hogwarts. He had spent most of the holidays with Ginny: whether it was private time at their spot, long walks to the village, or just snuggling by the fire, which was precisely what they were doing at the moment. He smiled happily when Ginny turned her face towards him to kiss his cheek tenderly. Half-an-hour later, Ginny's eyes were drooping. This didn't go unnoticed by her mother. Molly looked at the clock and at once ordered everyone, even those who didn't have school the next day, to bed.

"Harry, mind if we have a word?" Bill spoke up as Molly went into the kitchen to tell Ron it was time for bed.

Harry looked down at Ginny and then nodded. "I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight."

Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. She murmured into his ear, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Harry kissed the top of her head and watched her disappear up to her room.

Once she was gone, Harry turned his attention back to his girlfriend's eldest brother. It was then that he realized that it was not only Bill who wanted to speak to him, but Charlie, Fred and George also. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and tried not to look as worried as he felt.

"Is something wrong, Bill?" Harry addressed the eldest brother.

"That all depends, Harry. You see, we," Bill nodded towards his brothers, "were wondering about your intentions towards our little sister."

"Our only sister," Charlie interjected.

Harry offered them a nervous, crooked smile. "I thought my Christmas present pretty much said what my intentions were."

"Well, that wasn't clear enough for us." Fred shook his head in disagreement.

"We want to know that Ginny's more than just a good shag," George said bluntly.

"G-Ginny and I h-haven't . . ." Harry stammered, unable to finish his own sentence.

"It's okay, Harry, we know you two have been fooling around. We're not stupid. But don't worry, we aren't here to rough you up." Bill smiled kindly at Harry.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. . . ." Harry continued to protest.

"Give it a rest, Harry. Like Bill said, we aren't here to hurt you, unless we need to. Do we need to hurt you, Harry?" Fred crossed his arms over his chest.

"N-no. I-I love Ginny. A lot," Harry added nervously.

"Good. That's all we needed to know." Charlie extended his hand.

Against his better judgment, Harry took it. Charlie pulled Harry towards him and spoke into his ear, "But if you hurt her in any way-"

"Shape," Fred continued.

"Or form," George said.

"Just look out, Potter. This is your only warning." Bill clapped Harry on the back as he left the room. The other three brushed past him roughly.

Harry went up the stairs and into Ginny's room. She could instantly tell something had him rattled. His face was drained of color and he was sweating slightly.

"All right, what did they do?" Ginny sat up in bed. She took Harry's hand in his and rubbed it sympathetically.

"Oh, they just threatened me with some unforeseeable pain if I ever hurt you," Harry said half-heartedly.

Ginny frowned angrily. "Oh, when I get my hands on those four . . ."

"No, don't worry about it, Ginny. If I had a younger sister, I would've done the same thing." Harry shook his head in disagreement.

"I suppose you're right . . . but that doesn't mean I like it." Ginny crossed her arms.

Harry chuckled, "You don't have to, love."

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. Ginny quickly deepened the kiss and focused on pouring all her love into it. When they broke apart, gasping for air, Harry rested his forehead against hers. "I should be going."

"Won't you stay with me?" Ginny grasped his arm so he couldn't leave.

"I'm sorry, love, but I can't. I don't want to give your brothers any reason to fulfill their promise." Harry kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Ginny sighed. "I love you too."

"Get some rest, love. I'll see you first thing in the morning. We have the whole train ride to ourselves." Harry kissed her again before he left.

** H/G **

Ginny was overwhelmed with dread when she awoke the next morning. Today, she would return to Hogwarts with her boyfriend, her brother, and her best friend. She should've been happy to return to a place where there was plenty of room for privacy with Harry, but instead she was anxious. Returning to Hogwarts meant the return of an excessive amount of homework. Ginny had barely been able to complete her assignments over the break, yet somehow, she had managed.

Sitting up in bed, Ginny sighed unhappily. Looking down at her wrists she examined each scar closely. She knew she should go to Harry, but she couldn't bring herself to bother him. He had enough troubles without her adding to them. She refused to burden him further. It was with this thought in mind that Ginny slipped out of bed and stole away into the bathroom. She grabbed her razor and found her oldest scar. Placing the blade over it, Ginny dragged it across the scar, leaving behind an open wound.

Ginny cleaned and bandaged her cut. She then pulled the sleeve of her night dress down and returned to her room. She slipped back into bed and turned her back to the door. She felt lighter. At least she did until she heard a voice behind her.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Ginny was startled to roll over and find Hermione sitting up in bed.

"I had to use the loo." Ginny rolled back over, pulling the covers up higher.

"Show me your arm," Hermione insisted.

"There's nothing to see, Hermione," Ginny grumbled.

"Then prove it. Show me your arm," Hermione said.

"I'm going to see if Mum needs help with breakfast." Ginny grabbed a long-sleeved Holyhead Harpies shirt and a pair of jeans before leaving the room. She quickly changed in the bathroom and made her way down the stairs before Hermione could come looking for her.

** H/G **

Once on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione and Ron went off to join the other Prefects. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and walked down the aisle until he found an empty compartment. He held the door open for Ginny, following her into it. They sat in silence for a while, watching the city become countryside. Harry cleared his throat, causing Ginny to look at him with curiosity.

"I spoke to Hermione this morning," Harry spoke up.

Ginny felt a rock form in her stomach. "Oh really? What did she have to say?"

"It was rather unusual actually, but she seemed to think you had hurt yourself this morning." Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

All hopes of keeping her secret from Harry disappeared as tears began to fall down Ginny's cheeks as guilt overwhelmed her. Harry was instantly by her side, pulling her into his lap. Ginny grasped his shirt in her fist, sobbing against his chest.

Once her tears had finally subsided, Harry asked, "Why?"

"I was just anxious about school starting up is all." Ginny wiped furiously at her tears.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Harry pulled back to look at her.

"You have enough problems without me adding to them. Compared to your troubles mine are petty." Ginny shook her head.

"Petty? If something is bothering you it is certainly not petty, Gin. I love you, and if something is causing you pain, it causes me pain. Just seeing you go through this . . . it hurts, Ginny . . . more than you know. It hurts me to see you do this to yourself. I don't know . . . maybe Hermione's right." Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean 'maybe Hermione's right'?" Ginny looked up at him in surprise.

"Maybe you should talk to someone, Ginny." Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Harry cut her off. "No, listen to me. I don't know what to do to help you. Maybe . . . maybe someone else will."

"I won't go. You can't make me. It's my decision and no one else's." Ginny stood up abruptly.

Harry got to his feet. "Actually, it's not. You see if it were to come to Madam Pomfrey's attention that someone was in ill mental health, she could not possibly ignore it." He took her hand and sat down once more. "I don't want to resort to that, Ginny, you must know that. But I don't want to lose you to this. I can't lose you to this. So please, think about it. For me?"

Ginny sighed, sitting down across from him. "Fine. But I won't make any promises."

"That's enough . . . for now." Harry leaned forward and kissed her chastely.

** H/G **

Harry’s threat of going to Madam Pomfrey distressed Ginny even worse. She kept to herself mostly, throwing her all into her schoolwork. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry or Hermione, but neither could bring themselves to say something. So, when Ginny finished her work early that night and left to take a shower, Hermione followed ten minutes later.

Hermione stepped into the washroom. The sound of Ginny's cries reverberated off the walls. She quickly located which shower stall Ginny was in and pulled the curtain back. What she saw made Hermione's heart skip a beat.

** H/G **

Ginny turned the tap of the shower to go as hot as possible. She stepped into the shower, finally allowing her tears to flow over. She was tired of hiding her sorrow, it was rather exhausting really. No one had ever said just how exhausting depression truly was. Ginny grabbed her shampoo bottle and rubbed her homemade floral shampoo into her hair furiously. Once she had rinsed it out and conditioned, Ginny turned to reach for her soap. That was when she caught a glance of her razorblade. She had unpacked it, keeping her spare one in her box just in case.

Without hesitation, Ginny picked it up and bit back a sob when she brought it to her newest healed wound. Placing the razor over her newest scar, Ginny pushed the blade down and drew it across her skin. She couldn't feel the pain; the skin was so covered in scar tissue. Ginny kept dragging the blade over her skin until she felt release. It only took a minute for her to realise she had once again gone too far. She had left four gaping wounds on her arm, the last one the deepest of all. Yellow fat showed through and dread settled into Ginny’s stomach like a rock.

Sobbing, Ginny dropped the blade and collapsed to the tile floor of the shower. Bringing her head to her arms, she silently prayed for whatever higher being existed to save her. She shuddered when the shower curtain was pulled back and Hermione appeared before her.

"Oh, Ginny! What have you done?" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. She knew she had to act immediately; Ginny was losing blood fast. Hermione found a hand towel and tied it just above Ginny’s wounds, creating a tourniquet.

"I-I'm s-sorry, H-Hermione. I-I did-didn't mean to." Ginny shivered. "P-please tell Harry I l-love him."

"Nonsense, you can tell him yourself. Stay with me, Ginny, stay with me." Hermione turned the water off and tried to lift Ginny out of the shower, but she wasn't strong enough.

Ginny was coming in and out of consciousness by this point. Hermione knew she had to get help.

"I'll be right back, Ginny. Everything will be okay, I promise." Hermione ran out of the room and into the common room.

"Harry! Harry! Come quick!" she yelled.

Harry looked up at her and watched as Hermione tapped her wand on the banister before she ran back up the stairs. He followed her, barely registering the fact that the staircase remained solid.

When he saw Ginny passed out on the bathroom floor, blood flowing from her wrist, he gasped in horror. Biting back his tears, Harry found a towel and wrapped it around her before he lifted her easily into his arms.

"What happened, Hermione?" he demanded as he raced out of Gryffindor Tower.

"I-I don't know. I found her collapsed in the shower. I was too late to stop her. She passed out not long after." Hermione ran to match Harry's long strides.

"We have to get her to Madam Pomfrey, fast. And this time we tell her the truth." Harry hardened his resolve. He knew it had to be done.

"Ginny will hate you for this," Hermione said.

"I know. But I'd rather have her around to hate me," Harry replied.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Sunlight streamed through the open windows of the Hospital Wing. Many beds lined each wall; beside each bed there was a closed privacy screen. The only bed taken was the one in the far corner, under the window. The screens were drawn around the bed, preventing any curious students from seeing who occupied it.

The room was eerily silent except for the rustle of book pages turning. Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed; how was he supposed to concentrate on researching Everlasting Elixirs when his girlfriend was unconscious in the Hospital Wing? He hadn't left Ginny's side the entire weekend. She had only been out for two days, but Harry missed her terribly. He hoped she would wake soon. Whether she did or not, Harry knew Hermione would insist he attend class on Monday.

So, while Ron and Hermione used their Sunday afternoon to finish up last minute homework in the library, Harry half-heartedly attempted to finish his by Ginny's side. Finally, having had enough, he threw down his work and went to the window. Snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts and continued to fall. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and several other Gryffindors were participating in a snowball fight; Colin and Dennis Creevey were merrily rolling balls of snow together to build a snow man.

Harry sat back down beside Ginny and took her hand. He smiled when he saw the emerald ring on her finger. Harry would never forget the look on her face when Ginny opened the small jewelry box and pulled out the emerald and white gold ring. He brushed his lips against the back of her hand and sighed once more.

It was then that it happened. At first it was a twitch, just a slight movement of the fingers. Harry looked up abruptly. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he couldn't hold back his excitement.

"Ginny?" Harry brushed a strand of red hair back from her face and leaned in closer to her. "Are you there? Wake up, Ginny, please wake up."

She heard a groan but didn't register that it was her own. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately closed them from the bright light. Slowly, she tried to open them again, adjusting to the light spilling through the windows of the Hospital Wing.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, thank Merlin! Ginny, I was so scared." Harry kissed her forehead. When he pulled back, he was smiling.

"Wh-what happened?" Ginny stammered. She pulled her hand out of Harry's and held it up. Her left wrist was heavily bandaged.

"Hermione went to see if you were okay after you left to get a shower. She was frantic when she came back down. I followed her upstairs and found you collapsed in the shower. You were still bleeding when I brought you here," Harry explained. Then he added, “That was two days ago.”

Ginny sat stunned as Harry finished. She could have died. Of course, it was an accident but the reality of it all was still there. If Hermione hadn't come to check on her, Ginny would be dead. She had gone too far, cut too deep.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked after a while.

Ginny shook her head to clear it of the fog before asking, "What did you tell everyone?"

Harry sighed heavily. "I had no choice, Ginny. I told you if things got worse, I would have to tell someone."

Tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks. "Who knows?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Madam Pomfrey, of course; Hermione and I told her as soon as we brought you here. I know Hermione told Ron, and I assume Madam Pomfrey told Dumbledore and McGonagall; they’ve both been by here a few times." Harry leaned back in his chair, waiting for her outburst of anger.

"Mum and Dad?" Ginny asked.

"They’re in the kitchens having lunch,” Harry supplied. He was glad they were absent. Harry couldn’t help but feel guilty around them. He should have told them about Ginny’s self-harm from the moment he became aware of it. Instead, he had tried to help her himself and that almost killed her.

Ginny wiped at her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not mad at you. You did warn me that if something happened . . . I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" Harry looked at her in surprise. He had expected an angry outburst from Ginny at best and a Bat Bogey Hex at worst.

"No." Ginny shook her head. "I couldn't be mad at you. You saved my life, after all."

Harry smiled at her. He stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Let me get Madam Pomfrey."

Seconds later, Madam Pomfrey was checking her over, Harry waiting patiently on the other side of the screens. Once she was done, she asked Harry to join them and took a seat at Ginny's bedside.

"What happened, Miss Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey inquired.

"I was upset, so I went to take a shower and cool down . . ." Once Ginny began the whole story just tumbled out. Madam Pomfrey didn't interrupt, only nodded every few moments to show she was listening. When she was done, Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"If Miss Granger and Mr. Potter hadn't found you, you would have died, Miss Weasley."

"I know." Ginny hung her head.

"This is not the first time you have been here because of this either. I am appalled that you lied to me in such a way. Especially you, Mr. Potter. Whether you promised Miss Weasley or not, it was your duty to tell me exactly what happened. If you had, this could have been prevented from happening a second time. I will assume that it won't happen a third.

"Now, following school policy, I had to inform the Headmaster, your Head of House, and your parents about this incident. They should return shortly to discuss plans for your continued treatment." Madam Pomfrey returned to her office.

"Oh no," Ginny muttered, her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Harry took Madam Pomfrey's vacated seat.

"Mum and Dad. They'll hate me." Ginny sobbed.

"No, they won't. Your parents could never hate you, Ginny. In fact, I don't think anyone could ever hate you." Harry took Ginny's hand in his.

"I hope you're right," Ginny murmured as the doors to the Hospital Wing were flung open.

"Ginny! Oh, my darling girl! I was so worried when I heard!" Molly Weasley hurried across the room to Ginny's bedside. She turned to Harry. "Thank you so much for staying with her, Harry."

"Anytime, Molly." Harry blushed. "I'll leave you to talk. I have some homework to do anyway." He kissed Ginny's cheek. "I'll be in Gryffindor Tower if you need me." Looking back at Ginny, Harry left the Hospital Wing.

"We need to talk, Ginny. Why don't you tell your mother and I what's been going on?" Arthur Weasley sat down across from his wife, on Ginny's other side.

So, Ginny explained everything. She started with the first time she ever hurt herself and ended on the last. Molly and Arthur sat quietly and listened. Molly didn't know when she started crying, but by the time Ginny was finished, her tears were flowing in earnest.

"We're going to get you some help, baby girl." Arthur took Ginny's hand in his and squeezed it slightly.

"We've spoken with Dumbledore already. He has assured us that this will be a private thing. Every Monday you will go to Dumbledore's office where you will meet with Healer Seacrest. She works with people who have depression and other mental disorders at St. Mungo's," Molly explained gently. "Dumbledore said he would be down to talk to you later tonight."

Ginny nodded solemnly. She knew there was no way of getting out of this. She spent the next half hour chatting with her parents, who seemed to have decided to act like nothing was wrong; Ginny was grateful for the break from the subject. Once they left, Ginny decided to get some sleep. A few hours later, she woke to see Albus Dumbledore sitting beside her.

"Ah, Miss Weasley! I was wondering when you would wake." Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled at her.

"My parents said you would come to speak with me, sir." Ginny stated as she sat up slowly.

"Yes, I spoke with your parents this morning." Dumbledore nodded. "They are very concerned about you. I believe they have informed you about Healer Seacrest. Your first meeting with her will be tomorrow at seven o'clock. She suggested you bring Mr. Potter along with you."

"Yes, Professor. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"Nonsense. However, you should have come to one of the professors here about your troubles. I know how it is when things get overwhelming." Dumbledore stood up and patted her shoulder. "I will send Dobby up with some supper, and then I suggest you get some rest. You will be returning to classes tomorrow."

Ginny lay back down after Dumbledore left. When a house-elf named Dobby appeared with some shepherd's pie Ginny ate it quickly, not realizing how hungry she was. After a second helping, Ginny went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she returned, she smiled to see Harry sitting in his usual chair, waiting.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Ginny smiled as she laid back down in bed.

"I haven't been. . . . Sleeping that is." Harry took her hand.

Ginny frowned. "I'm sorry. I know that's my fault."

"I won't say it's all right because it's not. I'm just glad you're getting help." Harry kissed her hand softly.

"Dumbledore says I'm going back to class tomorrow," Ginny told him.

"I know. Madam Pomfrey told me." Harry nodded.

"I have my first meeting with Healer Seacrest tomorrow. She wants me to bring you." Ginny shivered as she pulled the covers up higher over her body.

"Really? That's weird, but I'll be there. What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Seven. We can leave for Dumbledore's office right after dinner." Ginny yawned.

"Sounds like a plan. You get some rest. How about I meet you here tomorrow morning and we can walk down to breakfast together?" Harry asked.

"All right." Ginny nodded, snuggling back into the bed.

"I love you." Harry kissed her softly.

"I love you too." Ginny smiled.

Harry left and Ginny rolled over onto her side. She fell asleep, thinking of tomorrow and what it would bring.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. They really brought a smile to my face. This is much the way my first therapy session went, only I was alone. I wish my mom had gone with me, maybe it would have been easier. It was a little awkward but after a while with that psychiatrist I changed to the psychologist I'm seeing now who I absolutely love. He's helped me a lot. Let's see if Healer Seacrest can help Ginny like my psychologist has helped me. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

As promised, Harry met Ginny outside the Hospital Wing the next morning. They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, neither saying a word. Ginny didn't have much of an appetite but ate the flapjacks Harry piled on her plate. She noticed the way Ron kept staring at her. Finally, she had had enough.

"What is it?" she snapped.

Stunned, Ron opened his mouth but seemed unable to speak. He cleared his throat and tried again, "How-how are you feeling, Ginny?"

"I'm not going to break if that's what you mean, Ron. I'm not some fragile little porcelain doll who will shatter." Ginny pushed back from the table. "Now if you excuse me, I have a free period and plenty of work to catch up on."

She hurried out of the Great Hall. Harry glared at Ron.

"That was brilliant. Thanks, mate." Harry stood up and went after her.

"Really, Ron!" Hermione huffed.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? After all that's happened . . . she's my sister, Hermione! I'm just worried about her." Ron sighed, exasperated.

Hermione's face softened at his words. "Of course, you are. She'll be fine, Ron. She's getting the help she needs. Now finish your breakfast. I know you have a free period, too. You should take a leaf out of your sister's book and do some work."

Ron nodded and filled his plate for the fourth time.

** H/G **

"Ginny! Ginny, wait!" Harry ran after her. She was already up two staircases. Skipping three steps at a time, Harry reached her and pulled her into his arms. "Ron didn't mean anything, love. He's just worried about you. You are his sister, after all."

"I know." Ginny sighed, burying her face in Harry's chest. "I just don't want everyone to start treating me like I'm going to break down crying at any moment. I'm fine. Really, I am."

Harry shook his head in disagreement. "No, you're not fine. But you will be."

"I'm just nervous about today is all." Ginny pulled away from Harry, looking up at him. He took her hand and led her up the staircase to Gryffindor Tower.

"I know you are. But I'll be there with you. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know you're right; I just can't help but be anxious." Ginny stepped over the threshold into the deserted common room.

"Come on. Let's get your homework. It'll take your mind off of things." Harry raised her hand to his lips.

Ginny nodded. "I'll be right back. Hermione told me she left it in my dormitory."

Harry waited patiently. He pulled out his own work from the night before. Researching Everlasting Elixirs; Snape wanted three feet of parchment on the subject. Ginny returned with her arms full of books. Harry's instinct was to jump up and help her with the load, but he knew Ginny wouldn't appreciate it. He watched as she spread her work out and smiled up at him.

"I guess the professors weren't as worried about me as you were." Harry didn't smile at Ginny's joke. "Oh, lighten up, Harry. I know they're worried about me, with the exception of Snape." She linked her fingers through Harry's.

"I just don't think it's funny to joke like that." Harry scowled.

"I know. I'm sorry. Let's just get to work." Ginny kissed his cheek and turned back to her work. Harry sighed before doing the same.

A few moments passed before Ginny turned to look at him. "I do want to get help, Harry. It's hard for me to admit it, but I want to get better."

Harry smiled at her. "That's the first step, though. Admitting that you need help and getting it."

Ginny nodded. "I know. It's just so hard, and I have a feeling it's only going to get harder."

"We'll get through it. Together. I'll be right by your side through it all." Harry took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled. She leaned over and kissed him chastely.

"Anytime." Harry grinned before turning back to his work.

** H/G **

Ginny was quiet at dinner that evening. Harry didn't try to force her to talk. He knew she was anxious about her first session with Healer Seacrest. Ginny ate slowly, taking her time to chew each bite. Finally, it was half past six. She turned to Harry and sighed.

"Time to go." Ginny stood up. Harry nodded and took her hand.

"Good luck," Hermione said softly. Ron offered her a brotherly hug as encouragement; he didn't say anything, but Ginny understood.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked once in the entrance hall.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ginny replied.

Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly before leading the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He gave the password ("peppermint imps") and stepped onto the revolving staircase first. Ginny followed him hesitantly. Harry didn't let go of Ginny's hand, even as he knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Slowly, Harry pushed the door open. Dumbledore smiled at the couple as they entered the room. Ginny took a deep shuddering breath before allowing Harry to pull her into the office. A short lady with dark skin, dressed in a light gray dress suit, stood in the corner of Dumbledore's office. She smiled kindly at Harry and Ginny. Harry nodded at her. Ginny tried to smile back but it turned out as more of a grimace.

"Well, I will leave you to it." Dumbledore swept out of the room without another word.

Harry and Ginny stood awkwardly after Dumbledore left. Healer Seacrest smiled once more and took a seat in Dumbledore's high-backed chair.

"Please, take a seat." Healer Seacrest waved her hand at the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. “I’m Healer Naomi Seacrest. You must be Harry and Ginny.”

Harry and Ginny sat down, both nodding at Seacrest’s assumption. Harry still held Ginny's hand in his. Ginny was glad for the familiar pressure of it in her hand.

"Why don't you explain to me what's been going on to begin with? I understand from my conversations with Professor Dumbledore and your parents that you've been hurting yourself. How?" Seacrest took out a quill, dipped it in an ink pot, and waited to write on the blank piece of parchment before her.

"I cut myself," Ginny said softly. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Why do you cut?" Seacrest pressed on as she began to write notes on her parchment.

"To deal with the pain. It makes it go away." Ginny looked down at her lap, avoiding all eye contact. She didn’t expand on the pain that she felt and for the moment Seacrest didn’t ask.

"And does the pain stay away?" Seacrest asked.

"No. It comes back." Ginny shook her head. Harry caressed her hand with his thumb, rubbing back and forth soothingly.

"So, you hurt yourself again," Seacrest concluded. She stopped writing and looked up at the couple.

Ginny looked at her in surprise, though she still didn’t meet Healer Seacrest’s eyes. "Yeah. . . . Sometimes I go to Harry. But others . . ."

Healer Seacrest nodded and jotted something down. She dipped her quill back in the ink before continuing. "And does talking to Harry help?"

"Yes. Sometimes I'll go up to his dormitory, like if I have a nightmare or something, and I'll stay the night with him." Ginny blushed slightly. She knew their sleepovers were mostly innocent, but she also knew others would assume otherwise.

"Does he make the nightmares go away? Do you have nightmares if you sleep with him?" Seacrest didn't seem to be fazed by Ginny's confession. Harry sat silently while the two talked.

"Most of the time. One time, I had a nightmare when I was with him, but he held me, and I felt better. I felt safe. And if I do have a nightmare, he wakes me up before it gets too bad." Ginny met Healer Seacrest's eyes for the first time. She could feel herself relaxing slightly as the conversation progressed.

"How does Ginny's behavior affect you, Harry? How does it make you feel?" Seacrest turned to Harry suddenly.

Harry was taken aback at being addressed so suddenly. He cleared his throat before he answered, "It hurts me . . . to see her in so much pain . . . to know she causes herself pain. I-I take care of her . . . dress her wounds . . . try to talk to her, just be there for her."

Seacrest continued to write, quill flying over parchment. "Do you ever feel helpless when she cuts herself?"

Harry was stunned. How did she know that? He had never admitted that, even to himself. Slowly he nodded. "Yeah, actually. I feel like I can't help her."

Ginny turned to Harry in surprise. "But you _do_ help me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"How does that make you feel, Harry? What Ginny just said?" Healer Seacrest asked.

"It gives me some hope . . . that I do really help her . . . that what I do matters. But when she hurts herself . . . it makes me think that I'm not helping." Harry sighed in resignation.

"Did you know Harry felt that way, Ginny?" Healer Seacrest turned back to Ginny.

"No. He never told me." Ginny shook her head. She had never thought of how her actions were affecting those around her. She felt selfish and uncaring. She was so wrapped up in herself that she didn’t notice what was going on around her.

"I think that's because Harry never allowed himself to realize he felt that way," Seacrest observed. She laid her quill down and stood up. "I think that's enough for today. I'm proud of you, Ginny. You did really well."

Seacrest stood up and shook each of their hands. "I'll see you next Monday."

Harry smiled. "Next Monday."

Ginny nodded, but didn't speak. Harry, still holding Ginny's hand, led her out of the office. Once in the common room, Harry took Ginny up to his dormitory, not saying a word. He sat down on the bed. Ginny sat down beside him and nestled her head into his shoulder; Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you." Harry rested his chin on top of Ginny's head.

"It was so hard," Ginny whispered. A tear escaped her and rolled down her cheek.

"I know it was, love. I know." Harry rocked Ginny back and forth. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Ginny nodded against his chest. "Please."

Harry pulled out some of his clothes and handed them to Ginny. While she went to the bathroom to change, Harry put on his nightclothes. When she came back, he lifted the covers. Ginny snuggled up against him and was asleep almost instantly.

Harry knew what a big deal today had been. It was a major step in Ginny's recovery. He just hoped it would help her.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The rest of the week passed by quickly after Ginny's first session with Healer Seacrest. Friday afternoon found Ginny lying on the sofa in the common room as she read a book, her head in Harry's lap while he played Ron in a game of chess. Hermione was doing her best to help Harry, but it was no use. Ron's chess skills were far greater than either of theirs.

Ginny thought her first session with Seacrest went very well. It was hard for her to talk about these things, after going so long in silence. Harry's presence was very soothing to her and gave her the strength she needed to speak out. Seacrest had surprised her by some of the things she said. It was almost like she knew how Ginny felt. But she couldn't, could she?

Ron's voice broke Ginny out of her reverie. "I'm surprised you didn't schedule Quidditch practice for tomorrow, Harry."

Harry glanced up from the chess board. "Well, it is a Hogsmeade weekend. I would rather spend it in Hogsmeade, with my girlfriend, than ordering a bunch of Gryffindors around out on the pitch."

"Really? You'd pick me over Quidditch?" Ginny raised her head up off Harry's lap.

"Of course. I love Quidditch, but not nearly as much as I love you." Harry took her hand and placed a tender kiss on her palm.

Ginny beamed. "I love you too. It's just a shame I won't be going to Hogsmeade."

Harry looked taken aback. "Why not?"

"No one's asked me." Ginny smiled slyly.

Harry laughed. "Would you go with me to Hogsmeade?"

Ginny sat up and kissed him. "I would love to."

Ron made a gagging sound. Hermione swatted at him.

"Oh, stop it. They're cute." Hermione beamed at the happy couple.

"We think so too." Ginny kissed Harry again, ignoring her brother's remarks.

"Can't you do that elsewhere?" Ron muttered.

"I suppose we can take it up to the dormitory." Harry moved to stand up. Ron held out his arm to stop him.

"That's okay. Just . . . tone it down a bit. That’s my baby sister you're snogging." Ron suppressed a shudder.

"They weren't doing anything, Ronald." Hermione scolded. She turned to Harry and Ginny and smiled. "Just ignore him. I do."

"Hey!" Ron protested loudly.

"Are we going to play, or not?" Harry finally asked.

Ron looked at the board and moved his queen in front of Harry's king. "Checkmate."

Harry scowled. "I swear you cheat."

"Nope. I'm just better than you, mate." Ron started to put up his chess pieces.

"We'll see about that." Ginny plopped down in Harry's lap and moved the chess pieces back to their starting positions. Ron grinned, moving his own pieces back on the board.

** H/G **

"I can't believe she beat me!" Ron repeated for the umpteenth time.

Harry followed him up the stairs to their dormitory. "Get over it, mate. Ginny beat you fair and square."

"The only person who's ever beat me is Bill." Ron turned the doorknob to the dormitory. Once inside he threw himself down on his bed. Harry crossed the room to his trunk, pulling his shirt over his head as he went.

"Maybe you're too cocky. I'm sure you'll get her next time," Harry lied. The truth was Ginny was very good at chess. As a little girl, she often played with Bill when he came home from Egypt.

"But I never lose! Even Grandfather Weasley couldn't beat me, and he was a wizard's chess champion!" Ron moaned, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Stop sulking. Tomorrow's Hogsmeade weekend. Cheer up." Harry stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

Ron continued to mutter as he got ready for bed. Harry ignored him, pulling the hangings around his four-poster shut. He fell asleep thinking of what tomorrow would bring and hoping Ginny would like the surprise he had arranged.

** H/G **

The next morning, Harry waited patiently with Ron in the common room for the girls to come down for breakfast. Ron, of course, was not nearly as patient as Harry. After ten minutes of waiting, he had started to pace before the fireplace.

"What's taking them so long?" Ron groaned as his stomach rumbled.

"They'll be down shortly." Harry tried to assure him. But a hungry Ron could never be reassured.

Finally, five minutes later, the girls descended the staircase. Harry grinned when he saw Ginny. She was already ready for their date to Hogsmeade. She wore a green and white striped blouse and a pair of jeans.

"You look beautiful." Harry took Ginny's hand and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Ginny blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Harry and Ron both wore their Weasley sweaters with a pair of jeans. They had both decided to prepare for the biting cold air in Hogsmeade. Ginny had a sweatshirt tied around her waist in case she grew cold.

"Let's go eat." Ron took Hermione's hand and dragged her out the portrait hole. Hermione looked back at Harry and Ginny and shook her head, laughing.

** H/G **

The village of Hogsmeade was crowded with Hogwarts students. The quartet knew Order members were around somewhere, keeping an eye on them, but they were keeping out of eyesight. Harry appreciated that. He hated knowing people were following him around, but to see them would be much worse.

Ron went with Hermione to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, while Ginny and Harry went to visit the Weasley twins at their Hogsmeade location. They agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks at noon. As it got closer to time to meet Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny bid Fred and George goodbye and headed down the lane to the Three Broomsticks.

As they opened the door, warm air rushed at them. Ginny sighed happily and took off her sweatshirt, tying it around her waist. Harry rolled up his sleeves and went to get butterbeers for Ginny and himself. Not long after Harry sat down, Ron and Hermione came through the door.

"Find a quill, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione dug through her bag and extracted a handsome eagle feather quill. "I needed a new one. I decided to get something that would be much more durable than a pheasant feather quill."

"Well, an eagle feather will certainly last longer." Ginny sipped her butterbeer.

"How are the twins? Business booming, I expect?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. They were really busy. They gave us loads of free samples though." Harry emptied his pockets and showed Ron the assortment of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes items Fred and George had supplied Harry and Ginny with.

"They never give me free samples." Ron scowled unhappily.

"I'm sure if you were nicer to them, they would," Hermione told him.

Ron muttered something under his breath about no-good twin brothers before taking a large gulp of butterbeer. The couples chatted for a long time, happy to be in out of the cold. People drifted past their table to greet them. Seamus Finnigan showed up with a happy Lavender Brown on his arm. Dean Thomas, holding hands with Parvati Patil, interrupted his own double date with Terry Boot and Padma Patil to discuss the upcoming Quidditch match: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

A long time had passed when Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall. "Goodness, Harry, it's getting late."

Harry looked up and turned to Ginny. "We should be heading back."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's only three o'clock," Ginny protested as Harry pulled her to her feet.

Harry ignored her. "We'll see you back at the castle."

Ginny grumpily followed Harry out of the Three Broomsticks and up the road to Hogwarts.

"What was that all about?" she asked after several minutes of silence.

"Nothing. It was just time for us to start heading back." Harry squeezed Ginny's hand reassuringly.

"I don't believe you." Ginny shook her head.

"I have some homework to finish," Harry replied weakly. Ginny scowled at him but didn't speak the rest of the way up to the castle.

"I still don't see why we had to leave," Ginny said as they climbed the stairs to the seventh floor.

"You will in a minute," Harry told her. He stopped at the Fat Lady's portrait. "Dumbledore's Army!"

The portrait swung open. Ginny entered the Common Room first, followed by Harry. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of someone sitting in a chair by the fire, facing the portrait hole; someone who wasn't a student.

"Bill!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, so I was swamped with reviews, which is definitely not a bad thing! I loved reading each and every one of them, so thank you all. The information on self-harm and the release of endorphins can be found at Wikipedia under self-harm. Here is the most anticipated interaction with Bill and Ginny! Chapter Seventeen!

Chapter Seventeen

"Bill!" Ginny exclaimed. Bill barely had enough time to stand up before Ginny had run across the common room and flung herself into his arms.

"Ginny!" Bill picked her up and swung her around in the air. When he put her down, he kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Ginny asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well, I can leave if you'd like." Bill smiled slyly at her.

"Don't you dare! Merlin, I missed you!" Ginny gave Bill another hug.

Bill laughed. "I missed you, too, Munchkin." When he pulled back, he looked her seriously in the eye. Ginny was taken aback, Bill never looked at her like that. He only did when they had a serious discussion.

"We need to talk, Ginny," Bill said solemnly.

Ginny nodded. She turned to Harry. "Room of Requirement?"

Seconds later, they were in front of the door for the Room of Requirement. When it opened, the trio looked around. The room was small and peaceful. A couch was against one wall, a matching chair facing it. There was a box of tissues on one of the side tables. Ginny smiled. This room would be perfect for the discussion she was fixing to have with Bill. She knew it wasn't going to be a good one.

Harry and Ginny settled down on the couch. Harry wrapped his arm around her. Ginny smiled and snuggled up to his side. Bill sat down across them and sighed.

"I don't even know where to start, Gin." Bill shook his head sadly. He thought for a moment before he continued. "I was shocked, to say the least, when Mum and Dad told me what happened. I never thought you would do something so stupid. I thought you were smarter than this!"

Ginny's temper instantly flared up at Bill's words. "I'm not stupid! Maybe I made a mistake but that doesn't make me stupid!"

"You almost killed yourself!" Bill's eyes were hard but clouded with worry.

"I didn't mean to, Bill. It was a mistake!" Ginny insisted. Then she added in a whisper, "Just like it was a mistake for you to come here."

Bill leaned forward in his chair and took Ginny's hand. "Coming here wasn't a mistake, I know that much. I'm sorry. You aren't stupid. You're right about that. You're very smart. But that's what confuses me. You're so smart, but you go and do this. How can you do this to yourself? Can't you see how much it hurts Mum, Dad, me, our brothers, Hermione, Harry? Even Ron is worried about you."

Ginny fought back tears as she replied, "That's why I do it, Bill. If I didn't, I wouldn't be alive right now. It helped me find the will to live."

"By hurting yourself? Cutting yourself? Is your life really that bad?" Bill ran his thumb over Ginny's hand.

Ginny pulled her hand back in anger. She stood up and went to the window that had appeared in the room. It magically looked out over the grounds to Hagrid's hut. "The nightmares came back. He said . . . horrible things. It was hard not to believe him." She turned back around. "But I know better now. I know what he said isn't true. He was just lying, like he always has and always does."

"He?" Bill asked, confused.

Harry was the one who answered. "Tom Riddle. Voldemort."

Bill nodded his understanding. "But if you know it isn't true . . . why do you keep doing it?"

Ginny sighed. She came back to the couch and sat down. "I felt . . . numb . . . nothing. And then, the stress was overpowering. Everyone expects me to be brilliant like you, Percy and Charlie, and a natural out on the Quidditch Pitch like Charlie, Fred and George, and Ron." She paused for a moment. "No one seems satisfied with plain old Ginny Weasley."

"You aren't plain, Ginny." Harry turned to her. He cupped her face in his hands. "You're anything but plain."

Harry gently kissed her, pulling back quickly to Ginny's disappointment. Bill smiled at the exchange. It warmed his heart to know Ginny had found happiness with someone, especially with that person being Harry.

"I agree with Harry, Munchkin. You aren't plain, you're not normal. You're anything but. How many eleven-year-olds could fight off Tom Riddle for half a year and almost succeed?" Bill smiled at her. "You're a brilliant, amazing, vibrant young woman. And don't let anyone ever tell you different. You've definitely lived up to the name Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Don't call me that."

Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Ginevra? But I like it."

Ginny scowled at him. "If you ever want to engage in certain activities again, you won't call me that."

Harry's eyes widened, but he wisely didn't say anything else.

Bill decided it was best to ignore Ginny's threat to Harry. The less he knew the happier he was. "The point is, Ginny, you can't keep doing this. From what I've heard you've already been taken to the Hospital Wing twice. You're lucky it was Harry who found you both times."

Ginny sighed, nodding her head. "I know." She turned to look Harry deeply in the eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I don't want to be without you, Ginny. I love you so much. I can't imagine life without you in it, and I'm afraid if you keep on that I'm going to lose you. Then I don't know what I'd do." Harry's words brought tears to Ginny's eyes. He wiped away her tears and drew her into his chest. For several moments, the three sat in silence, letting Ginny let go of her emotions.

Harry held her tight in his arms until she was done. When she was, Harry kissed her forehead and smiled weakly at her. "That's why I asked Bill to come here. I thought it would help you to talk to him. I know he's your favorite brother, and you need your family at a time like this."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered.

"I want to help you get better, Munchkin. If you need me, I want you to write to me. I don't care what anyone else says, I'll Floo right over. Dumbledore himself couldn't stop me." Bill took Ginny's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"But how would you get away? The goblins don't give you that much time off," Ginny questioned.

Bill grinned. "You let me worry about the goblins. After all, my favorite sister is much more important."

Ginny smiled. Bill always called her his favorite sister despite the fact she was his only sister. "So, if I really need you, you'll come?"

"I'm only a Floo away." Bill nodded.

Ginny jumped up and threw her arms around Bill's neck. "I'm so glad you're home! I hated you being in Egypt."

Bill hugged her back and smiled. "I know you did. I'm just glad to be here now, so I can help you."

Ginny sighed. She sat down; her legs crossed one over the other. "It's just so hard. I think I want to stop, but I'm not sure. All I know is I don't want to hurt anyone. I didn't think by hurting myself I would hurt anyone else. But . . . it's so hard. It's like an addiction. Whenever something bad happens – I need it. I feel this ache inside me, and it doesn't go away until I cut. The bad emotions don't go away until I do.

"And then sometimes the emotional pain is just too much. Cutting relieves the tension. The blood takes away the bad feelings. Like I said before, when I'm numb and feel like I'm dead inside the pain makes me feel alive. I didn't think I could talk to anyone about my nightmares; it was a comfort."

"That makes sense." Bill nodded. "It started as a cry for help. When Harry found out, the cry was answered, but you were afraid. As you did it more and more, though, you came to rely on it. Breaking the skin results in the release of endorphins in the brain. Endorphins act as natural painkillers and result in pleasant feelings. They reduce tension and emotional distress.

"But this isn't a healthy way of coping with your feelings, Ginny. You have so many people around you who love and care about you and we want to help. If you let us, we can help you." Bill's blue eyes pierced Ginny's brown ones.

"I know that now. And I'm trying to stop . . . I want to stop. I don't want to hurt anyone," Ginny admitted.

Bill shook his head in disagreement. "You can't do this for other people, Munchkin. You have to do it for yourself."

Ginny looked up at him. "I don't think I can. If it were only me being affected, I don’t know if I would stop."

Bill smiled sadly at her. "Well, you're going to have to try. That's the only way."

Ginny stood up. "I'll try. I can't guarantee that it will work. But I'll try."

** H/G **

Later that night, after Bill left, Ginny had asked Harry if they could go up to his dorm, seeking some privacy. Harry had agreed and led her up the spiral staircase. Once inside, they settled down on his bed. Harry leaned against the headboard. Ginny sat with her back against Harry's chest, his arms wrapped tight around her.

They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Ginny turned in Harry's arms and looked at him. "Thank you for asking Bill to come see me."

Harry kissed her softly. "You're welcome. I thought it would do you some good to see your eldest brother."

Ginny settled back down in his arms and nodded. "It did."

"Good. I wanted to do something that would make you feel better after your session," Harry told her.

"You didn't have to," Ginny protested, not looking at him.

"I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to." Harry bent his head down and kissed her neck.

Ginny leaned her head to the side, giving Harry more access. Harry sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin, moving up to nibble at her ear. A shiver went down Ginny's spine, and she moaned. Harry moved his mouth down across her jaw, finally turning her head and capturing her lips in his. Ginny turned in his arms, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Harry groaned as her tongue stroked his. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her.

He laid Ginny down on the bed, continuing to kiss her. He stretched out beside her, trailing his lips across her jaw and down her neck, leaving a trail of fire in his midst. When he reached the top of the scoop neck shirt, Harry grabbed the bottom hem, looking up at her. Ginny nodded encouragingly. Harry pulled the shirt up and over her head. He let out a low groan at the sight of her lacy black bra. 

Harry kissed the exposed skin, licking the swell of each breast. Ginny lifted herself off the bed slightly, as Harry's hands made their way to the clasp of her bra. He flipped it open and pulled each strap down, throwing the bra to the side. Harry caressed each breast, lavishing each one in turn with his mouth. Ginny arched up against him. Slowly, Harry made his way down Ginny's torso, stopping when he came to the snap of her jeans.

"Is this all right?" he asked, not wanting to pressure her into something she wasn't ready for.

"More than all right," Ginny told him.

At Ginny's reassurance, Harry wasted no time at all in ridding her of her jeans and black silk panties. Harry looked her up and down. Ginny lay before him, completely naked. Resuming his task, Harry lowered his mouth to her hip and nipped at the skin there. His hands caressed the inside of her thighs as his mouth made its way to his destination.

It wasn't long before Ginny was writhing beneath him as she climaxed. Harry didn't stop until she had come back down to earth. He moved back up the bed and nuzzled into her neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Harry. That was . . . that was amazing. Thank you." Ginny smiled blissfully.

Harry smirked at her. "Don't mention it. I think I liked it as much as you did."

Ginny kissed his jaw before laughing. "I think you're right."

Harry kissed her deeply, loving how she was laid out underneath him, as naked as the day she was born – except for the emerald ring and the gold locket. Ginny ran her hands through his hair, pulling his body closer to hers. It wasn't long before Ginny had shed Harry of his sweater and his jeans. Only the thin barrier of his pants kept them separated. Trying to look braver than she felt, Ginny wrapped her hand around him. Harry groaned, arching against her hand.

"Ginny . . . please. . . ." Harry moaned.

Ginny nodded. Slowly, she lowered his boxers.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do," Harry asked.

"I'm positive, Harry. I love you. Please, make love to me," Ginny begged him.

In less than a minute they were joined together. Their bodies moved in a dance as old as time. They reached their climax together and once their heart rates slowed down to normal, Harry pulled the covers up around them.

"I love you so much, Ginny." Harry ran his finger across her cheek lovingly. "And I meant what I said today. I can't imagine life without you, and I never want to."

"I know, Harry," Ginny said softly. "I know. I feel the same way."

Harry pulled her close, breathing in her floral scented shampoo. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, happier than he had ever been in his whole life.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know Fred & George's letter was short, but I had a hard time writing it. I'm not much of a humor writer so the twins always give me a big problem.

Chapter Eighteen

_ Dear Ginevra, _

_ I know you have your second appointment with Healer Seacrest tomorrow, and your father and I wanted to tell you we are so proud of you. We know how hard things have been for you, and, while we wish you had come to us, we want you to know we understand. We both love you very much. _

** We want you to know that you can come to us about anything. We are here for you. We know Harry arranged for Bill to come and visit you. We would both like to thank Harry for that, and all that he has done for you. **

_ Harry is a wonderful boy, and we know he will help you through all of your problems. He is certainly a special young man and you are very lucky to have him. Know that you have something very special with him and it should not be taken for granted. _

** We know that you will continue to get better with the help of Healer Seacrest, and with Harry by your side. Don't forget that you have a family who loves you very much and would do anything for you. **

_ We have decided to come with the rest of the family to your upcoming Quidditch match. I know you'll do well and help Gryffindor win. _

** We will see you soon. **

** Love, **

_ Mum _ **and Dad**

** H/G **

_ Hey Squirt, _

_ I hope you're doing well. I know you're showing all those Gryffindors what you're made of. I'll see you at your next Quidditch match. I know you'll make me proud! _

_ I heard Bill came by to see you. I hope seeing him helped. I know I may not have always been around, but I'm going to try to make that up to you. I may not be the best brother in the world, but I want to try to be a better brother than I have been. _

_ Anneliese and I have taken jobs at the Ministry with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I hated to leave the dragons in Romania, but with things getting as bad as they are, I need to be at home with my family. So, expect to see a lot more of me than you have in the past, Squirt. _

_ I know you don't know Anneliese very well, but I really want you to like her. You are my only sister, and if it came down to it, I would pick you over any girl, but I really want you to like her as much as I do. She'll be at the game this weekend, so maybe you can start to get to know her then. _

_ I'm very proud of you, Gin. You've been through so much and I know you'll get through this as well. You have a family that loves you very much and we will always be by your side. _

_ I love you, Squirt. _

_ Love, _

_ Charlie _

** H/G **

_ Gin-Gin, _

_ George and I were happy you stopped by yesterday. Business is certainly booming. I hope you and Harry will put those free samples to good use. _

** Maybe leave a little surprise for Filch, Weasley style. Just don't get caught. Evading detention is half the fun after all! **

_ Mum told us the whole family is meeting up for the Quidditch match this coming weekend. We'll be there. I hope those new beaters do their job well. _

** Yeah, we would just hate to have to roughen up someone who let a Bludger hit our baby sister. **

_ We know you'll do us proud and help insure a Gryffindor win! _

** Fred and I are proud of you, Gin. We may not say it enough, but we love you dearly and would hate to lose you. You're our only sister, and maybe we've taken you for granted, but we want you to know we're here for you. **

_ If you ever have a problem or need a shoulder to cry on, swing by Hogsmeade. We're always either there or at Diagon Alley. Either way, we can be at Hogsmeade in a heartbeat if you need us. We have an apartment over both shops and alternate which one we stay at. _

** So, if you need us, don't hesitate to come by. If we're at Diagon Alley, send us a Floo and we'll be there in a jiffy. You're our little sister and we both love you very much. Even though we don't say it nearly enough. **

** Love, **

_ Fred _ **and George**

** H/G **

_ Hi Munchkin, _

_ I have very big news. As you've probably heard from the rest of the family, we're all coming up for your Quidditch match this coming weekend. Well, Fleur and I have decided to go ahead and have the wedding at Hogwarts that weekend. I know, I know, it's very sudden (and no she's not pregnant). We just hadn't set a date yet and when we heard the whole family was going to be together, well you know how hard it is to get all of us Weasleys together. _

_ It's just going to be a small family affair with Mum, Dad, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Fleur's parents and her little sister, and Harry, of course. I would rather things be different and have my  _ entire _family there, but that isn't likely to happen, with Percy being up on his high-horse._

_ Fleur has said your dress is ready. Since she took your measurements at Christmas, all you need to do is try it on before the wedding. The dress is gold. Fleur would have chosen pink but said it would clash with your hair. I'm perfectly happy either way and I know you look beautiful in anything. _

_ I know Fleur isn't your favorite person, but I hope you'll grow to like her and maybe even love her like I do. She's an amazing woman and is very caring. I sat her down the other night and told her everything that has been going on. I told her about your first year at Hogwarts and how the nightmares have caused you such pain. Fleur cried for you. I know you don't want pity and she doesn't pity you, but the fact that you are in so much pain caused her pain. She really does like you, Munchkin, and I hope maybe someday you will return that feeling. _

_ I love you so much and I'm proud of you. I know between you, Harry, and Ron, Gryffindor will win this match. I'll see you there. _

_ Love, _

_ Bill _

** H/G **

"I knew he would go to Mum." Ginny sighed as she folded up the last letter, slipped it back into the envelope and shoved it into the pocket of her robes.

"She's just worried about you, love." Harry took her hand and allowed her to lead him out of the Great Hall. The exited the entrance hall and started towards the Grand Staircase.

"Well, I wish she wouldn't." Ginny waited for the staircase to move into position before continuing on their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"She's your mum. I wish I had a mother to worry about me like that," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry." Ginny stopped outside the Fat Lady's portrait and turned to look at him.

"It's okay, Gin, really, I'm fine." Harry tried to assure her. The frown on his face told Ginny otherwise.

"No, you're not." Ginny shook her head. "And you know Mum thinks of you like another son. She loves you just like she loves the rest of us."

"I know that, but it's not the same as having my own mum. Someone I can actually go home to for the summer holidays. Instead, all I have are the Dursleys," Harry replied.

"You could come home to me." Ginny smiled. She took Harry’s hands in hers and laced their fingers together.

"You know Dumbledore insists I spend some time at the Dursleys." Harry had explained the prophecy to Ginny over the summer holidays but had not mentioned it since.

"I know. I was just trying to cheer you up." Ginny squeezed his hand.

"I can think of other ways for you to do that." Harry gave her a suggestive smile, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Ginny laughed. "Can you now? Well, that will have to wait. I have homework."

"I suppose I have some of that, too." Harry sighed, allowing Ginny to lead him into the Gryffindor common room.

** H/G **

Ginny sat up and beat her pillow into a comfortable form. She laid back down. It was useless. She would never be able to sleep. Ginny couldn't stop thinking about her appointment tomorrow. She was filled with dread at the thought of it.

Climbing out of bed, Ginny found her box under her bed and pulled it out. She opened it and grabbed her razorblade. Ginny decided she couldn't cut her wrist. It was just too risky. Pondering her predicament, she finally settled on an unusual area. Her pelvis. The area was covered by her knickers, and no one would know about it. It was perfect.

Ginny pressed the razor to her skin and drew it across two times. She pulled it away from her flesh and examined the wounds. It wasn't enough. The skin wasn't as sensitive as the skin on her wrist. Ginny put the razor back in place and dragged it across her skin three more times. Finally. Pain.

** H/G **

Harry and Ginny spent their Monday morning free period in his dormitory. Ginny was stretched out underneath Harry. His lips covered hers as they kissed passionately. Harry deepened the kiss, moaning when their tongues met. Clothes were shed quickly. When Harry moved back to gaze at her, he frowned. At first Ginny was confused, then she remembered.

Ginny moved her hand and tried to cover the wounds on her pelvis. Harry grasped her hand and pulled it away. Sighing, he finally asked, "Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Ginny gathered her undergarments and turning her back to Harry, began to dress.

"Why?" Harry repeated as Ginny tugged her shirt over her head.

"Because." Ginny wasn't going to tell him. She slid her skirt up over her legs and zipped it closed.

"Damn it, Ginny, I deserve an answer!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny was so shocked she turned to face him. He never raised his voice to her. She knew she had to tell him, but she didn't want to.

"I. . . ." Ginny trailed off.

"Why?" Harry asked firmly.

"I'm never going to get better. Healer Seacrest can't help me. Talking can't help me. It doesn't make the pain go away. Nothing does. Nothing but . . ."

"It's not good, Ginny. I thought you said you wanted to get better."

"I did. But now . . . I just don't know." Ginny looked down at her hands, smoothing her skirt over her thighs.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Harry asked.

"I told you. Talking is helpless. Everything is." Ginny fought back her tears. She wasn't going to cry.

"I thought you said talking to me helped you." Harry's voice was filled with hurt, his emerald eyes clouded with pain.

"It's nothing to do with you, Harry. I just don't see how anything can possibly help me." Ginny reassured him. "I mean, look at me. Look at what I do to myself. I'm crazy."

"No, you're not." Harry disagreed. "You're in pain. You've been through so much in such a little amount of time. It's enough to drive anyone into depression."

"Normal people don't do this to themselves," Ginny insisted, throwing her arms wide in exclamation.

"Normal people aren't possessed by Voldemort at age eleven," Harry shot back.

"I have to get ready for class." Ginny got to her feet.

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Harry reached for her hand.

She sat back down. "You didn't upset me. You didn't do anything, Harry. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"I want you to get better, Ginny. I want to help you. But you have to let me help you." Harry squeezed her hand.

"I'm trying, Harry. I'm trying."

"That's all I ask for, Gin. Just try. I'd give anything to have you well again, you know that. I love you." Harry kissed her cheek.

"I know. I love you too."

"You know we'll have to tell Seacrest about this."

Ginny sighed. "I know."

"All right, well we need to get ready for class. Walk you to Transfiguration?"

"Of course." Ginny smiled. She kissed him chastely before leaving and going to her own dormitory.

She didn't know when or if she'd ever get better; but if getting better meant she could live a happy life with Harry, it was worth it.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, inspiration hit hard today. As always thanks to everyone who reviewed. I read each and every one of them. I officially have 100 reviews on this story! I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Nineteen

The roll of thunder and the clash of lightning woke Ginny early Tuesday morning. Knowing sleep wouldn't return to her, she went to her desk and began to compose a letter.

_ Dear Bill, _

_ I can't wait to see you and the rest of the family. I'm really surprised that you and Fleur decided to go ahead and get married. I'm just glad that you're happy and have found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. I may only be fifteen, but I honestly believe I've found that with Harry. _

_ I understand that you wish Percy could be there for your wedding, but I wouldn't hold your breath. He isn't likely to pull the stick out of his own arse. I would volunteer to do it for him, but as he never comes around that would be hard to do. At least the rest of the family will be there, and we want to be there. That's what really counts. _

_ I'm glad that my dress isn't pink. I can imagine you're pleased about that as well. It can be a real menace having red hair. I'm sure gold will look fine. Fleur seems to have good fashion sense, so hopefully I won't look completely horrible at the wedding. _

_ Fleur really cares about you. I can see that much. I want to like her. I just . . . I feel like she's taking you away from me. I don't want anything to change between us. You're my favorite brother and I love you so much. I'm afraid you won't be around anymore. Not after you get married. _

_ I would be lying if I said I was happy that you told Fleur about me. What all did you tell her? Does she know that I've been hurting myself? She probably thinks I'm crazy. I certainly don't want her or anyone else to pity me. I hope you were right when you said she didn't. I'm going to try really hard to like her. I don't want to hate the person you spend the rest of your life with. _

_ I can't wait to see you at the match. I know we'll win. Harry almost never fails to catch the Snitch. And, of course, Ron and I will be there to help the team along. Ron really has improved quite a bit. He doesn't seem as frightened of the Quaffle as he was when he started out. The Gryffindors have started up a new rendition of 'Weasley Is Our King'. _

_ I love you and can't wait to see you. _

_ Love, _

_ Ginny _

Satisfied with the letter, Ginny put it in an envelope. She looked at the clock. At half six, no one would be awake yet. Ginny pulled on her uniform and slipped into her cloak. She hurried down to the Entrance Hall. Pulling the hood over her head, Ginny made her way to the Owlery. She slipped several times, and by the time she returned to Gryffindor Tower, she was covered in mud.

"Where've you been?" Harry asked. The thunder had woken him, and he had decided to go downstairs and read his newest Stephen King novel. He was seated on the biggest sofa in the Common Room, reading by the firelight.

"I was sending a letter to Bill." Ginny smiled when she saw him. Harry whipped out his wand, pointed it at Ginny and muttered a quick _Scourgify_.

"Thanks." Ginny took off her cloak and laid it over the back of a chair to dry by the fire. "What're you doing up?"

"The thunder woke me." Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Same here." Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "I borrowed Hedwig. I hope you don't mind. I thought, seeing as I don't have an owl myself, she might as well get something to send. I know you don't really have anyone to send a letter to. Not since . . ."

Ginny couldn't bring herself to mention Sirius. She didn't want to get Harry upset. But he understood.

"Of course, I don't mind. I'm sure she'll enjoy being able to deliver something." Harry sighed. "I should probably send Remus a letter. Let him know how I've been doing."

"That's a good idea." Ginny nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled at her. He brought his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Yeah. I do." Ginny replied softly. "Because I love you just as much."

Harry bent his head down and captured her lips in a kiss. His mouth moved over hers sensually. Ginny leaned back on the sofa and pulled Harry down with her. His body blanketed hers. She could feel his hard cock through his jeans. Smiling against his lips, Ginny rubbed herself against him. Harry pulled back abruptly, his forehead resting on hers. His eyes were still closed. He shuddered before opening them. His usual emerald green eyes were dark with lust.

"Why do you do this to me?" Harry moaned.

Ginny moved again, smiling wickedly. "Because I love you. And I enjoy it."

Harry stood up suddenly, scooped her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to his dormitory. He opened the door carefully and kicked it closed. Being careful not to make any noise, Harry laid Ginny down on his bed. He laid down beside her and pulled the curtains closed.

"Are you going to finish what you've started?" Harry asked her.

Ginny pulled him down on top of her. "I always do."

** H/G **

"Everything's going to be fine, Ginny." Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You don't know that. I can't tell her. What if she gets mad?" Ginny asked.

"She won't be mad. She wants to help you. That's her job." Harry came to a stop before opening the door to Dumbledore's office. "Please, let her help you."

"I hope you're right. Let's just get this over with." Ginny turned the doorknob and entered the office. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Healer Seacrest sat behind his desk, hands folded in front of her; apparently, she had been waiting for them.

"Please. Sit down." Seacrest smiled kindly at them. "How have you been since our last session, Ginny?"

"Fine." The lie came easily to her; after all she had been lying for years about her mental state.

"Really?" Seacrest raised an eyebrow. The doubt she felt was clear in her chocolate brown eyes. "Have you cut yourself?"

Ginny looked down at her hands. She had been dreading this. Finally, she nodded.

"Why?" Seacrest asked softly. She picked up her quill, ready to begin taking notes as soon as Ginny felt comfortable enough to speak.

"I feel like I'm never going to get better. Talking isn't helping me. Not now. I just don't know what to do. Everyone is expecting me to get better and to stop this, but I don't know that I want to. I don't want to let them down," Ginny explained.

"You can't stop for anyone else, but yourself. And you won't stop until you're ready." Seacrest looked up from her parchment.

"I know." Ginny sighed.

"Now, I've spoken with your parents. I want to start you on daily Cheering potions. The potions are more reliable than your ordinary Cheering charm and they last longer as well. You can make the potion yourself, as long as you follow the directions exactly. If you’re not comfortable brewing the potion for yourself at first, Professor Snape has been instructed to brew it for you in the meantime. Taking a Cheering potion daily can make you dizzy or nauseous at first, but that should subside after a few days.

"Do you have any questions?" Healer Seacrest asked.

"How long do I have to do this?" Ginny was alarmed. She didn't want to take a Potion every day. It sounded rather dodgy to expose herself daily. But she knew she had to trust that Seacrest had enough experience to know what worked best. Of course, this also meant trusting Snape to brew the potions for her.

"That all depends on your recovery. Even after you recover you might have to take the potion for a while afterwards. Of course, if you become pregnant you will have to stop. We are still unsure how a Cheering Potion affects a fetus," Healer Seacrest explained.

Ginny blushed. "You-you don't have to worry about that."

"I was a teenager once too." Seacrest smiled knowingly at the young lovers. "Having an intimate relationship, such as the one you have with Harry, can be helpful with your recovery."

"How long do you think it will take me to get well again?" Ginny asked what she wanted to know the most.

"Each case of self-mutilation is different. I've had some take months, while others take years. The problem is, Ginny, you've come to depend on it. When something bad happens, you feel the need to cut. It's hard for you when you feel this craving, you want to give in. Until you can begin to fight it and recognize when you need to talk and not cut, your recovery will truly begin."

"I'm going to try to talk more. I'm not sure that I want to get better yet," Ginny admitted. "But I do know I want to be happy, and if that means giving up hurting myself, then I'll do it."

Seacrest smiled at her. "I'm impressed. That's a big step, Ginny. I think we'll leave this session here. I would like you to begin taking the Cheering Potion immediately. If you have any problems or something alarms you about the potion, please, don't hesitate to contact me."

Ginny and Harry stood up. Harry shook Healer Seacrest's hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Take care of yourselves. I'll see you next Monday." Seacrest began to pack her things while Harry and Ginny headed back down the spiral staircase together.

"I'm proud of you, Ginny." Harry spoke after a moment of silence. "I know that was hard for you."

Ginny nodded but didn't speak the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. Once inside, she gave Harry a kiss before heading to her dormitory to begin her homework without the distractions that came with studying in the common room.

** H/G **

" _Kill . . . kill . . . so hungry . . . for so long. . . ." The giant basilisk moved past her as Tom Riddle watched it leave._

" _You've done well, Ginevra. I'm proud of you. Opening the Chamber, releasing the basilisk, killing those roosters, all because I told you to." Tom Riddle reached for her._

_ Ginny stepped back. "I don't want to do this anymore, Tom. I'm hurting people. People I care about." _

" _It's too late, Ginevra. You belong to me!"_

Ginny woke with a jolt. She climbed out of bed and was reaching for her razorblade before she knew what she was doing. Only half-conscious of her actions, she brought it down to her wrist and reopened her biggest scar. She only stopped when the blood poured over her wrist and onto the floor.

Ginny came to her senses immediately. Sobs racked her small body as she cast a quick spell to clean the floor and hurried to the loo. She covered her wrist in paper towels before hurrying to Harry's dorm.

Harry's curtains were drawn but a dim light came from the other side. Ginny pulled back the curtains, crying harder when Harry's eyes widened at the sight of her. He had a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ in his lap. Harry was up in a flash, taking all the necessary medical supplies from his trunk. He didn't speak until he finished bandaging her wound. When he was done, he pulled Ginny down onto his lap and finally asked, "Why?"

"Nightmare." Ginny sobbed against his chest. Harry nodded, but chose to keep silent.

Minutes passed by slowly. After a while, Ginny whispered, "I wasn't thinking. I just . . . I reacted to the dream. I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't want to hurt or disappoint you."

"It's all right, darling. I love you. You know that. I just wish you had come and got me instead of hurting yourself," Harry replied sadly.

"I know. And if I had thought of that I would have," Ginny muttered into his chest.

Harry sighed. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

Ginny laid down beside him, her head still buried in his chest. Harry rubbed her back soothingly, until her even breathing told him she was asleep. Before he fell into a deep slumber, Harry vowed he would get Ginny to accept the fact that she could come to him, no matter what. She had to let him help her. She had to.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out the Quidditch match because I'm hopeless when it comes to writing them. "Meine Schwester" is German for "my sister". I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's chapter twenty! I'm so excited! Cookies to all who've stuck with me this far!

Chapter Twenty

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Ginny shook him roughly.

Harry opened his eyes groggily. Supporting his torso on one elbow, he reached for his glasses and blinked at her. "Ginny? What's wrong are you okay?"

He moved over in bed so she could climb in with him. Ginny shook her head. She was smiling widely. Whatever it was that had possessed her to wake him at quarter to four the morning of their Quidditch match was apparently something very happy.

"I had a dream. A very good dream. We were both in it. We were older, about thirty. It was in the morning, because we were both sitting at the kitchen table, and you were reading the _Daily Prophet_. And as we sat there a little boy and a little girl came in. Our son and our daughter," Ginny explained. "That dream made me realize I _do_ want to get better. I want to be here to grow old with you. I want us to get married and have children and live together for the rest of our lives."

"Oh, Gin, that's great! I'm so proud of you, love." Harry pulled her close. Ginny snuggled up to him. She was still smiling.

"I wanted to tell you right away. I just couldn't wait." Ginny was glad he wasn't mad that she had woken him.

"I'm glad you did. I couldn't be happier. I love you very much." Harry kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, too. I'll let you go back to sleep." Ginny rose to leave, but Harry pulled her back down before she could get too far.

"Stay. I want to wake up with you in my arms." Harry pulled back the covers so she could join him.

As soon as his words left his mouth, Ginny melted. She took his glasses from him and laid them on his bedside table. She climbed into bed and kissed him softly. When she pulled back, she sighed happily. Ginny laid her head on his chest and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

** H/G **

"Harry, wake up. You overslept." Harry heard his bed curtains being pulled back. "Bloody hell!"

Harry bolted upright. Ron was standing beside his bed. Ginny had also awoken. She slowly sat up; her brown eyes widened as she took in the sight of her older brother standing over them.

"Nothing happened, Ron. I came to talk to Harry early this morning and fell asleep. It was completely and totally innocent." Ginny spoke much calmer than she felt.

"Yeah, and Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts are well-mannered pets." Ron glared at the two. "You have twenty minutes to eat and get down to the Pitch. As captain, you're supposed to give a speech, you know."

"Fine. We'll be there," Harry muttered. This was definitely not how he had imagined waking up.

Ron rolled his eyes and left. Ginny stood up once he was gone and handed Harry his glasses.

"Sorry about him. He's just being overprotective," Ginny said apologetically.

"I know. I can't blame him. It was a compromising situation." Harry took her hand in his. "But it was worth it."

Ginny smiled. "I'd better go get ready. I love you."

"I love you too." Harry watched her leave before climbing out of bed.

** H/G **

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" Ron yelled out. Harry had caught the snitch in twenty minutes. The Slytherins hadn't even had time to score a goal as Ron had blocked every shot they threw at him. Ginny, Demelza Robins and Alicia Spinnet had scored four times between the three of them by the time Harry caught the snitch which made the final score 190 to 0 Gryffindor.

"Not so fast, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley stopped her son before he could run off with the rest of his House. The Weasleys had waited outside the locker room for Harry, Ron and Ginny after the match. "Your brother would like to make an announcement."

"Fleur and I have decided to get married. Today." Bill squeezed Fleur's hand.

"Is she pregnant?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Ronald!" Hermione hit his arm.

"Ow! I was just asking. Why the rush, Bill?" Ron rubbed his arm tenderly.

"Well, you know how hard it is to get our family together all at once. And what better place to get married than at Hogwarts? It is where we first met, after all," Bill explained.

"What time is the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"As soon as everyone gets dressed," Fleur answered.

"Oh, but there's so much to do!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Calm down, 'Ermione. Molly 'as volunteered to 'elp you and Ginny get ready. Ginny, I already asked Professor Dumbledore if 'e would send your gown to a spare guest room. It should be waiting for you zere. I will be right next-door wiz my muzzer and Gabrielle if you need anyzing," Fleur informed Hermione and Ginny.

"All right, everyone. Get a move on! We have a wedding to attend!" Arthur clasped his hands together happily.

Professor Dumbledore directed everyone to their rooms so they could get dressed. Molly magically curled Ginny's waist-length hair, using a rhinestone hair clip to pull her hair away from her face. Molly then helped Hermione put her hair up in an elegant French twist. Once they were done applying makeup, Molly helped Ginny into her dress.

Ginny's bridesmaid dress was a light gold pleated strapless gown. As Molly zipped her up, Hermione gasped. The dress fit Ginny perfectly, tastefully showing off her curves.

"Oh, Ginny! You look beautiful." Molly's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her only daughter.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Harry's jaw will hit the floor when he sees you!"

Ginny blushed. "I bet Gabrielle looks better in it than I do."

"I doubt that. Now, Hermione, dear, let's get you dressed." Molly turned to Hermione.

Hermione had chosen to wear a classically designed periwinkle blue dress. It was strapless and the neckline had ruffled detailing. The dress stopped at Hermione's knees.

"You look beautiful, 'Mione. I know Ron won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Ginny smiled. Hermione flushed at Ginny's words but didn't speak.

"All right, girls. Now that you're ready, I'm going to go check on Fleur and see if she needs any help." Molly kissed Ginny's cheek and left.

"Do I really look all right?" Hermione asked, turning in front of the mirror.

"You're gorgeous, Hermione." Ginny assured her.

A knock came at the door. Before either Hermione or Ginny could answer, the door had opened.

"Ginny, I vos vondering if I could haff a vord?" Anneliese closed the door behind her. She was wearing a long lavender dress with flowing sleeves and a simple bodice. Her brown hair was plaited down her back.

Ginny glanced at Hermione. "Sure, Anneliese."

"I'll just go see how Fleur's coming along, shall I?" Hermione left the room. Anneliese took a seat beside Ginny on the love seat and turned to face her.

"I know ve do not know each other fery vell and I vos hoping ve could change that." Anneliese began. "I know you aren't that close to Charlie, but he's fery vorried about you. I know you might be mad at him for telling me eferything you haff been through, but he needed some von to talk to.

"I cannot efen begin to imagine how horrible your first year here must haff been. You haff been through a lot at a fery young age. I can understand how that drofe you to hurt yourself." Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Anneliese raised a hand to stop her.

"Before you say anything, I vant you to know that I know how you feel. You may not belief any von can relate to you, but I can. I had a twin sister, Marta. Ve vere fery close. Ven ve vere sixteen, she died. Ve vere on facation vith our parents in France. Marta and I vent to the beach on our own that day. She vos fery adfenterous and vent out further than I dared to. The current pulled her under. I couldn't do anything to safe her.

"I vos heartbroken. I vos in so much pain mentally that I tried to kill myself seferal times. I vould slash my vrist, I efen threw myself off my broom von day. I finally realized that ven I hurt myself, the emotional pain left. I began to cut myself with purpose. My parents sent me to a Muggle mental institution. I retaliated. I ran avay. My parents found me and decided not to send me back after I told them I vould only run avay again.

"A veek after I left the institution, _meine Schwester_ came to me in a dream. She told me to moof on, and that she vos in a better place. She vanted me to be happy. Marta told me it vos not my time to join her and it vould not be for a fery long time. After that dream I nefer hurt myself again." Anneliese took a deep breath before she continued.

"I know that you may not vant to talk to me about your problems. You barely know me, and I am nine years older than you. But if you vould let me, I vant to be there for you. I did not haff any von to relate to and from vat Charlie has told me I take it you haff come to rely on cutting. _Meine Schwester_ gafe me the vill to liff again. If it vere not for her I vould nefer haff met Charlie, or you.

"So, if you vant to talk to some von who has been there and had her own share of problems, feel free to talk to me." Anneliese finished, getting up to leave. She smoothed her dress down as she stood.

"Anneliese, wait!" Anneliese turned and looked at her.

"I realized for the first time this morning that I want to get better." Ginny explained her own dream to Anneliese who listened quietly. "I want to be with Harry for the rest of my life. I don't want my children to grow up with a mother who intentionally hurts herself. I want to quit. I'm going to quit. I know it's going to be hard. Quite possibly the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.

"You're right that I don't have anyone who relates to me. And I think I would like to talk to someone who understands me completely. I would really like to talk to you," Ginny told Anneliese.

Anneliese sat back down beside Ginny. "I vould like that too, Ginny."

Anneliese gave Ginny a hug. When she pulled back, she smiled at her. "If I am not mistaken, Fleur should be finishing up. Ve haff a vedding to go to."

Ginny smiled back at her and followed her out of the room.

** H/G **

Hermione's prediction about Harry's reaction to Ginny's dress was spot on. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny any more than Ron could take his off Hermione.

In Harry's opinion, Ginny was more beautiful than Fleur, even with her Veela charms. When Fleur walked down the aisle in her ivory Poiret rose lace bridal gown, Harry barely noticed. He watched Ginny throughout the ceremony. Harry heard people applauding somewhere in the background when Professor Dumbledore introduced Bill and Fleur as "Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley" but it didn't register in his mind.

At the reception, Charlie gave his speech as best man. During the whole reception, Harry only left Ginny's side when she went to dance with Arthur and Bill. Harry danced briefly with Molly but refused any other offers, including one by Hermione. While Ginny was away with Bill, Gabrielle came up to Harry.

"'Ello, 'Arry. You look amazing zis evening." Gabrielle greeted him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Hi, Gabrielle. You look . . . well."

Gabrielle moved closer to him. "I do not believe I ever 'ad ze chance to zank you for saving me from ze lake two years ago." She put her hand on his arm. "Zank you. You saved my life."

Harry took a step away from her. "You would have been fine. Dumbledore said you would have been taken out of the lake similarly to how you were put in."

"Ah, yes. But you stayed anyway. You still saved me." Gabrielle stepped closer to Harry.

"Hi, Gabrielle." Ginny appeared out of nowhere. Her eyes flashed dangerously. Some of her hair had escaped the rhinestone clip and had fallen into her face. In that moment, Harry thought she looked even more beautiful, if possible.

"Ginny!" Harry was relieved to see her. "Let's dance!"

Harry took Ginny by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. He was glad a slow song was playing. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist while she put hers around his neck.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked softly.

"She claimed she wanted to thank me for rescuing her from the Black Lake, but I think she really wanted to seduce me," Harry replied.

"And was it working?" Ginny raised her head off of his shoulder to look deeply into his eyes.

"Not in the slightest." Harry dipped his head down and kissed her passionately.

They spent the evening dancing and conversing with the family. Ginny told Harry about her conversation with Anneliese. He had been surprised to hear about her past but was glad Ginny had accepted her offer to talk to her. The night ended too soon for either of them. As they walked back up to Gryffindor Tower, Harry turned to her.

"How have you been doing? I know you were nauseous when you started daily Cheering Potions, but you seem to be happier," Harry asked gently. He didn't want Ginny to explode at him.

"I have been," Ginny admitted. "The nausea is gone, thank Merlin. I think they're working. I mean, obviously they are, I've been happier than I have been in ages."

"That's good." Harry kissed the top of her head. "You deserve to be happy."

"You make me happy." Ginny stopped outside of the portrait hole.

"I'm glad. I'd be concerned if I made you upset." Harry smiled cheekily.

Ginny hit his arm gently. "Prat."

"You love me." Harry kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I do," Ginny replied.

She pulled his mouth down to hers. Harry deepened the kiss. As their tongues danced, Ginny could feel the love he felt for her radiating from the kiss. How they made it through the portrait hole, up the stairs and into Harry's dormitory, Ginny didn't know.

After they made love, Ginny laid sleepily in Harry's arms. She could hear his heart beating and it sounded like it was beating only for her. She was just drifting off to sleep when Harry spoke.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered.

"Hmm?" Ginny replied.

"Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Ginny opened her eyes. Had he just said what she thought he had? She propped her head up on her hand and looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Will you marry me?" Harry paused before he continued. "I know we're young I mean you're only fifteen and I'm sixteen, but our birthdays are coming up. And it’s not like we’d be getting married right away. I just know I love you and I can't imagine life without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want us to grow old together and -"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "Will you let me answer?"

"What?" Harry asked. "Oh, yeah."

"I would love to marry you." Ginny smiled at him.

"Really? You mean it?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I mean it," Ginny replied.

Harry beamed. He kissed her passionately. A thought registered in his mind before he got too caught up in Ginny. "Wait a minute."

He climbed out of bed and went to his trunk. Thankfully, the bed curtains surrounded his trunk as well as his bed. Harry pulled out a small square jewelry box. Ginny sat up as he returned to the bed. When Harry opened the box, she gasped. Inside was an antique princess cut diamond ring. As Harry took the ring from the box he began to speak.

"This ring was my mother's. It's been in the Potter family for many generations, according to Remus. My parents left it in Sirius' possession, when they went into hiding. If there was any chance that I survived, they wanted me to have it . . . so I could give it to my soul mate, as many Potter men have before me. After Sirius died, Remus found the ring and gave it to me. I've kept it in my trunk ever since." Harry slipped the ring on her finger.

Tears glistened in Ginny's eyes as she looked at the two rings on her finger: her promise ring and her engagement ring. She had hardly allowed herself to dream of this moment, and now that it had come, she couldn't believe it.

"I love you, Ginny; and I couldn't ever imagine giving this ring to another witch." Harry kissed her hand.

"I love you, too, Harry. So much," Ginny replied. ****

She looked up at him and smiled. Harry kissed her gently. The passion rose between them once more. Harry covered Ginny's body with his. And when he entered her, he was home.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

Harry and Ginny were among the first to enter the Great Hall that morning. They were halfway through breakfast when Ron and Hermione sat down across from them. Ron immediately began reaching for the food closest to him and piled his plate high. Hermione shook her head but didn't scold him for once.

"Will you pass the porridge, Ginny?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

Ginny nodded. With her left hand, she grabbed the bowl of porridge and gave it to Hermione. She was surprised when Hermione put the bowl down, grabbing her hand.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "Oh, Ginny! Oh, oh this is wonderful!"

Pulling her hand back, Ginny flushed. Ron turned to look at his sister, his eyes narrowed.

"What's wonderful?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

Harry sighed. He hadn't been looking forward to this moment. Arthur had warned him this would happen. Harry thought back to that moment last summer when Arthur had pulled him aside to talk to him about his only daughter.

" _Ginny is my baby, Harry. My only daughter, and my youngest child. So, you understand how it is hard for me to see her growing up so fast?" Arthur clasped Harry's shoulder as they walked toward the orchard not far from the Burrow._

" _I understand, sir. I want you to know I love Ginny, and I would never let anything happen to her any more than I would hurt her intentionally." Harry swallowed nervously._

" _I know that, son. I also know Ginny loves you." Arthur sighed before he continued. "Ginny has loved you for a long time. Yes, at first it was a childhood crush, but over the years I have noticed she got over her crush and fell in love with you. I want to know that when the time comes you will take care of my daughter."_

_ Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't quite understand, sir. What do you mean?" _

_ Arthur flushed before he continued. "Well, Ginny is a Weasley, and I just want to be sure that she won't make me a grandfather anytime soon." _

_ Harry was horrified. He turned red. "I-I, w-we don't plan on . . . on doing . . . doing  _ that _anytime soon, sir."_

_ Arthur sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear that." He stopped walking and turned to Harry. "I know you and Ginny have only just begun dating, but I have a feeling that this was meant to be between the two of you. I want you to know that if and when the time comes, which I'm sure it will, you have my blessing. If anyone had to take my daughter away from me, Harry, I would choose you." _

_ Harry was stunned. "That means a lot to me, sir. It really does. And I promise you that no matter what I will  _ _ never _ _ let  _ _ anyone _ _ hurt Ginny. Not Voldemort, his Death Eaters, or anyone else." _

" _I know you'll take care of her, son. I wouldn't expect anything less of you."_

Ron repeating, "What's so wonderful?" broke Harry out of his memory.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and pulled her close to him. "Well, Ron, last night I asked Ginny to marry me. And she said yes."

Ron's jaw dropped in shock. "W-what? But you're too young! Ginny isn't even sixteen yet!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I'll be sixteen in August, Ron."

"We're not going to get married right away." Harry assured Ron. "We're both going to finish school before we even think about planning a wedding."

At Harry's words, Ron relaxed slightly. "Well, I suppose if it had to be someone, I'd rather it be you."

Harry was shocked that Ron was being so agreeable. He had half expected him to attack him again. He turned to Ginny and kissed her hand before continuing to eat.

After they all finished eating, Ginny leaned across the table and whispered, "I want to talk to you both. Room of Requirement?"

Ron and Hermione nodded. In the Entrance Hall, Harry pulled Ginny aside, telling Ron and Hermione to go ahead.

"What do you want to talk to them about?" Harry held both of her hands in his.

"I know I haven't really spoken to them about my cutting, but I want them to know that I decided to stop," Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled. He kissed her tenderly. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

Ginny smiled back at him. "I know. I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry kissed her again. "We better go catch up to them."

When Harry and Ginny reached the Room of Requirement, they opened the door to find a roaring fire in the hearth. Two love seats were in front of the fire, one already occupied by Ron and Hermione. After Harry and Ginny sat down, Hermione wasted no time getting to the point.

"So, what's going on? Why did you want to talk to us?" Hermione shifted in Ron's arms to look at Ginny better.

"Well," Ginny began, "I know I haven't really talked to either of you about my cutting that much." Ron showed immediate discomfort at the topic of discussion. "I know you aren't comfortable with this, Ron, but I want you to understand."

For the next hour and a half, Ginny explained everything to Ron and Hermione: why she cut, how she felt when she did, how she felt afterwards, and the scientific part Bill had shared with her. She answered their questions patiently. Once they understood everything, Ginny proceeded to tell them about her dream, and her decision to stop hurting herself.

"Oh, Ginny, that's great. I'm so proud of you!" Hermione launched herself off of the love seat and embraced Ginny.

"I'm proud of you, too, Gin. I know I don't say it often, but I love you, and I would hate to lose you," Ron said sincerely.

"I love you, too, Ron." Ginny smiled. "Please don't say anything to Mum and Dad. I want to be the one to tell them."

"Of course." Ron nodded in agreement.

After another hour of conversation, Hermione looked at the time and gasped. "Oh, I have homework to finish!"

Before anyone could speak a word, Hermione had fled the room, leaving Harry, Ron and Ginny in fits of laughter.

** H/G **

Ginny was sitting in the common room with Harry working on her Charms essay when Hedwig appeared at the window. She jumped up and opened the window so the owl could fly in. Hedwig held out her leg so Ginny could untie her letter and flew back out the window towards the Owlery. Eagerly, Ginny unrolled the parchment and read:

_ Gin, _

_ Be in Dumbledore's office at 6:30 this evening. _

_ Love, _

_ Bill _

Confused, Ginny handed the letter to Harry. He shrugged. "I guess you won't know until you get there."

"Go with me?" Ginny asked.

"If you want me to; Bill might want to talk to you alone though," Harry added.

Ginny nodded. "If he does, he'll say so when we get there." She pulled Harry to his feet. "We'd better go on to dinner if we have to be at Dumbledore's early."

** H/G **

A half hour later, Harry and Ginny were sitting in Dumbledore's office. They had arrived five minutes earlier than Bill had instructed. Suddenly, the fire in the grate flared higher before Bill stepped into the room.

"Bill!" Ginny jumped up.

"Hey, Munchkin. How've you been?" Bill hugged her.

"Fine. Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Ginny questioned him.

"Yes, I am. I just got the letter you had sent to me a while back and thought I'd better come see you in person. Fleur's still in Paris." Bill explained. "How're you doing, Harry?"

"Good." Harry paused. "I can leave if you want to talk to Ginny alone."

"No, it's okay. I figured she'd drag you along." Bill smiled knowingly.

"I did not drag him anywhere!" Ginny protested.

"Sure, you didn't, Munchkin." Bill kissed the top of her head.

"What was so important that you had to leave your honeymoon?" Ginny asked.

"I told you, I just received your letter." Bill conjured a chair and sat down next to Ginny. "You said you felt like Fleur was taking your place."

"I know she isn't, Bill. I'm okay now-"

"That doesn't matter to me," Bill cut her off. "What matters is that you think anyone could ever replace you in my life. No one could ever take your place, Gin. Surely you know that."

"I do now. I was just being silly," Ginny told him.

"I'm not so sure about that," Bill replied. "I know me marrying Fleur was completely out of the blue, but I love her very much. And with the war heating up, well, I just didn't want to die not knowing what it was like to have her as my wife."

"I understand that, Bill. Really, I'm fine," Ginny said. "I have big news, too."

"Other than the fact that you're engaged?" Bill asked, nodding towards Lily Potter's ring on her finger.

Blushing, Ginny looked down at her ring. "Well, that's big news too of course, but I have something else I wanted to tell you." Ginny told him about her dream and finally her decision to stop cutting. Bill beamed at her. "That's great, Gin! I'm so proud of you. I know it'll be hard but you're a strong young woman and you'll get through this."

"I hope so." Ginny shook her head slightly.

"You will. I'm sure of it," Bill assured her. "So, you're really all right? You know nothing could ever change how close we are. After all, you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister." Ginny laughed.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Even if I had other sisters you would still be my favorite." Bill stood up. "If you're positive you're okay, I should be getting back to Fleur."

"I'm fine, Bill. Go enjoy your honeymoon." Ginny hugged him.

"I will, Munchkin." Bill shook Harry's hand. "It was good seeing you, Harry. Take care of my sister."

"I will," Harry assured him.

"I know you will." Bill turned to Ginny. "If you need anything, call me."

And with that, Bill stepped back into the fire and disappeared. Not long after, the fire came to life once more and Healer Seacrest appeared.

"Good evening." She sat down in Dumbledore's high-backed chair. "How have you been, Ginny?"

For the umpteenth time, Ginny repeated the story about her dream and her decision.

"That's a very big step, Ginny. How does that make you feel, Harry?" Seacrest turned to him.

Harry thought for a moment. "Happy. Hopeful. I'm glad she knows cutting isn't good for her and she doesn't need it. I just want her to get better."

"Is there some news you have to share with me? I notice you have a new ring, Ginny." Seacrest raised an eyebrow.

Ginny blushed. "Harry asked me to marry him last night. I said yes."

"Congratulations. When do you plan on getting married?" Seacrest leaned back in her chair.

"Not for a while." Harry told her. "We want to finish school and get a start on our careers first."

"That's a good plan." Seacrest nodded. "So, Ginny, have you had any urges to cut recently?"

"No, not really." Ginny shook her head. "Everything's been going really good."

"That's great, Ginny. I'm glad to hear that. Do you think you'll hurt yourself again?" Seacrest asked.

"I don't know," Ginny answered honestly. "It's hard to say. I know I don't want to, but right now that's really all I know."

"It's a great start, Ginny. So, what has been going on lately?" Seacrest asked.

"Well, Gryffindor won the Quidditch match Saturday, and after the match my brother Bill got married. Other than that, things have been pretty calm." Ginny thought back to the weekend. It had been the best two days of her life.

"Do you like your sister-in-law?" Seacrest wrote something down on her parchment.

"I want to like her." Ginny paused. "At first I felt like she was taking my place in Bill's life. He's my favorite brother and we're really close. I didn't want that to change."

"Have you discussed this with him?" Seacrest looked up from her notes.

"I wrote him a letter before the wedding, and he got it today. He asked me to come up here before my session and we talked it out. I feel better now. I know nothing is going to change. I'm glad Bill is happy, and if Fleur is the woman that makes him happy then I want to like her. This summer I'm going to try to get to know her and my brother Charlie's girlfriend Anneliese better. I think it would make both Bill and Charlie very happy," Ginny said.

"What about Fleur and Anneliese? Do they want to know you better?" Seacrest asked.

"They've said they do. Anneliese especially." Ginny went on to tell Healer Seacrest Anneliese's story.

"That's wonderful, Ginny. I think this will be very positive for you." Seacrest stood up. "I think we'll leave it here. I will see you both next Monday."

Harry and Ginny shook hands with Healer Seacrest and left.

** H/G **

Two months passed by quickly. The snow had long melted, and the professors were piling on more and more homework as the exam dates grew closer. Ginny managed to do all of her schoolwork, Quidditch practices, and still make time to spend with Harry, who was swamped himself with preparations for his N.E.W.T.s.

Two weeks after Bill and Fleur returned from their honeymoon, Bill had met up with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks one Hogsmeade weekend. He announced that Ginny and Ron were to be an aunt and uncle; Fleur was now two months pregnant. They had recently found out she was having twin girls.

Exhausted, Ginny headed up to her dormitory early that night. She had just finished getting ready and laid down in her bed when a _tap, tap, tap_ came at her window. Ginny recognized the owl as Charlie's. She was surprised to find not one but two letters addressed to her.

_ Dear Ginny, _

_ I hope you're ready to be a bridesmaid again! I proposed to Anneliese last night and she said yes! I expect she will be writing you soon. I know this is all very unexpected. Mum always thought I would be the Weasley to die a bachelor. The truth is that Anneliese is three weeks pregnant. _

_ I know we should have been more careful, but we're both very happy. I'm twenty-six and not getting any younger. It's about time for me to settle down and start a family, and I couldn't imagine doing that with anyone other than Anneliese. We've decided not to get married until August. That way you, Harry, Ron and Hermione will be home from school and Harry will be able to come to the Burrow. Don't tell him but Mum is planning a huge surprise birthday party for him. She claims every seventeenth birthday has to be special. _

_ It's still too early to tell the sex of the baby, but as soon as we find out I'll be sure to tell you. Mum is ecstatic, of course. She wishes Anneliese and I had gotten married before we started a family, but she’s getting another grandchild, so she isn't too upset. Bill and Fleur's daughters will only be about a month older than our baby. _

_ I've heard from Mum and Dad you're doing really well during your therapy sessions. I know you'll continue to get better. There may be some bumps in the road, but you'll get through them. Never forget you have a family here who loves you very much. Anneliese told me she told you about her. She was very close to Marta. I know no one could ever replace Marta – they were twins, after all – but I hope you will come to see her as your sister. She really wants to help you. I know you have written to her a few times in the past two months. Anneliese was really happy to hear from you. She wants to help you. I hope you're letting her. Things can only get better from here, Squirt. _

_ I love you and can't wait to see you! _

_ Love, _

_ Charlie _

Ginny smiled. She couldn't believe Charlie was actually getting married. Of course, with a baby on the way, he didn't have much of a choice. Over the past two months, Ginny had grown fond of Anneliese. The letters she exchanged with Anneliese were simple and didn't have a real subject, but they made her feel good nonetheless. Ginny picked up the second letter and ripped it open.

_ Hey Munchkin, _

_ Charlie, Anneliese, Fleur and I were over for dinner at the Burrow tonight. He mentioned he was going to send you a letter, so I thought I'd send two for the price of one! _

_ I can't believe that Charlie and Anneliese are getting married and are having a baby. Of course, I can hardly believe Fleur and I are having children. Twins for that matter! _

_ That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Fleur and I have decided to name the girls Alienor Ginevra and Elaina Gabrielle. I know you're young, but Fleur and I want you to be Alienor's godmother. Gabrielle will be Elaina's. Of course, Harry will be Alienor's godfather. I hope you'll agree to be Alienor's godmother. I wouldn't choose anyone else. You might have noticed that Alienor is being named after you, as well. _

_ Write back soon. I love you. _

_ Love, _

_ Bill _


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

_ Pain is inevitable; suffering is optional. _

_ \- Anonymous _

Ginny woke early the morning after she received the letters from Bill and Charlie. Her stomach grumbled loudly. Ginny climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was Saturday and today she was going to Hogsmeade with Harry. With that thought, Ginny left her dormitory and made her way up to Harry's. She found his bed and pulled back the curtains.

"Harry!" Ginny shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Wha-Ginny?" Harry blinked sleepily at her. Ginny gave Harry his glasses and he sat up. "Thanks. Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong." Harry frowned instantly. "I'm hungry!"

Harry laughed. "Don't scare me like that."

"Come on!" Ginny pulled on his arm. She finally gave up on forcing him out of bed and went to his trunk. After rummaging around, Ginny pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. She threw it at him. "Get up!"

Shaking his head, Harry got out of bed. He changed into the clothes Ginny had given him and soon found himself being dragged down to the Great Hall.

Ginny hadn't been lying when she said she was hungry. Harry finished eating long before she did. When Ginny was done, she followed Harry to the common room. They had decided to wait for Ron and Hermione before they left for Hogsmeade. Ginny remembered the letters she had received from Bill and Charlie and went upstairs to retrieve them. She came back down with the letters, some parchment, a quill and an ink well. Harry watched Ginny with amusement as she began to write.

_ Dear Charlie, _

_ I can't believe you're actually getting married; even more than that I can't believe Anneliese is pregnant. I would be lying if I said I was mad or even disappointed. I agree with you that it is time for you to settle down. Of course, Bill is two years older than you and he only got married two months ago. Anyway, I know you'll be a terrific father. _

_ Don't worry about me telling Harry about his surprise party. He hates surprises and I can't wait to see his face! Yes, I know I'm evil. I was raised with six brothers, after all. I'm glad you decided to wait until summer to get married too. Maybe Dumbledore will let Harry come to the Burrow early because of the wedding. It's worth a try at least. _

_ I bet Mum is unbearable right now. She's going to have three grandchildren in the course of two months. I better be one of the first people to hear from you when you know the sex of the baby, or else I'll Bat-Bogey Hex you. _

_ As for me, I wish I had as much confidence in me as you do. It gets harder with each passing day, but so far, I haven't given in to the urges. I know you and the rest of the family are here for me, as well as Anneliese. I was really touched that she chose to share her story with me. I can't imagine losing a sibling, yet alone a twin. She seems really nice too. I like talking to her. I'm kind of afraid if I tell her too much that she won't like me anymore. I know it's stupid, but I can't help thinking that way. Please don't tell her I said that. As I said, I know it isn't true, but I feel that way. It doesn't stop me from talking to her though, so I don't really see it as a problem, so please just don't tell her. _

_ Keep me posted on everything going on at home. I know you don't live there anymore, but I'm sure Mum makes sure you're there for Sunday dinner. Take care of Anneliese and that little one! I love you. _

_ Love, _

_ Squirt _

After Ginny signed the letter, she slipped it into an envelope and sealed it. She wrote Charlie's name on the envelope and set it aside. Ginny grabbed another piece of parchment and started to write once more.

_ Dear Bill, _

_ I would love to be Alienor's godmother. I love the names by the way, but Alienor Ginevra? She'll hate you for the middle name; you know how much I hate it. Regardless, I'm honored you're naming her after me. _

_ Things have been going well around here. Healer Seacrest is really helping me. I haven't hurt myself in two months! It gets harder with each passing day but so far, I've resisted temptation. I know it's going to get harder and I just hope I don't give in. _

_ I hope you write back soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Ginny _

"Want to go to the Owlery with me?" Ginny asked. She sealed the envelope and rising to her feet, grabbed the first letter she had written.

"Sure." Harry stood up and followed her out of the portrait hole.

By the time they got back, Ron and Hermione had woken up and eaten breakfast, so they all set off for Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny spent most of their time on the hill by the Shrieking Shack, snogging. At two o'clock, they headed for the Three Broomsticks to meet Ron and Hermione. They were almost there when Draco Malfoy bumped into Ginny.

"Sorry," he mumbled before hurrying off. Malfoy didn’t even look up to see who ran into him. Harry and Ginny watched him go.

"He's been acting very peculiar this year," Ginny said in astonishment.

"Did Malfoy just apologize to you?" Harry asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah. I think he did," Ginny replied. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the Three Broomsticks, determined not to give Malfoy another thought.

Ron and Hermione were already sitting at a table in the back corner. Harry went to get two butterbeers while Ginny joined her brother and Hermione at the table. They hadn't been sitting there long when Malfoy came up to the table and cleared his throat.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" Malfoy asked awkwardly. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked with disbelief, beginning to rise to his feet. Hermione pulled him back down with a hard jerk to his arm.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. She turned to Malfoy and smiled. "Of course, you can."

As long as Malfoy was being civil, Hermione decided she would be as well.

Malfoy took a seat at the end of the table and turned to Harry. "I've been wanting to talk to you. I know I've been awful to all of you for a long time, but I need your help."

"I'm leaving." Ron stood up, pulling Hermione with him. She smiled apologetically before following him out the door. She wanted to avoid a confrontation. Malfoy took Ron's vacant seat across from Harry.

"What could you possibly need _my_ help with?" Harry drank some butterbeer, trying to remain calm.

"It's my father. He's forcing me to become a Death Eater. He's given me a month to commit a dark act. If I refuse, he'll kill me. I don't want to die but I _won't_ become one of _them_. I don't know who else to turn to. I'm being shunned by my own House because of this. I need your help. Please," Malfoy pleaded. Ginny couldn’t deny there was sincerity in his eyes, and he sounded scared.

"What kind of dark act?" Ginny asked.

"The worst one. Murder." Malfoy grimaced as the words left his mouth.

Harry thought everything over for a minute. "All right. We'll go to Dumbledore. There really isn't anything I can do other than that." He eyed Malfoy suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to be lying to me, would you?"

"I swear, Po-I mean, Harry. I'm not lying. I refuse to turn into someone who kills for pleasure. It's not right. Just because my father thinks it is doesn't mean I feel the same way," Draco told him. Slytherin or not, he had his limits.

"Harry, I think he's telling the truth," Ginny put in.

"Thank you. I assure you I am," Draco said sincerely.

"All right. If Ginny believes you, I guess I do too." Harry nodded. He trusted her judgment.

Ginny put down her mug and linked her fingers through Harry's on the table. Draco's gaze fell to where their hands were connected, his eyes running over Ginny's wrist. Draco noticed the numerous dark scars that decorated her left wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" Draco asked. Ginny looked down at her arm. She immediately pulled her arm back. She had forgotten to apply concealment cream that morning.

"Nothing," Ginny mumbled.

"Did you do that to yourself?" Draco persisted, pointing at her wrist.

"No." Ginny looked away, hoping Draco would drop the subject.

"You did. You're lying. That's-that's fucked up." Draco wrinkled his nose in dislike.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MALFOY! You _don't_ talk to her like that. _Ever_." Harry stood up. The glass of butterbeer before him exploded, showing Draco in glass and golden liquid.

To Ginny's horror, everyone in the pub had turned around to look at them. She pulled on his arm. "Harry, sit down!" Harry looked around and sat down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it. It's just . . . why would someone do that to themselves?" Draco asked. He picked up a stack of napkins and began to mop up the butterbeer where it had spilt.

Ginny sighed. "Not that any of this is your business, but this definitely isn't the time or place to have this discussion."

Ginny stood up and left the building. Harry and Draco followed her. They walked in silence all the way to Hogwarts and up to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement. Once they were inside, Ginny sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace, her back to both Harry and Draco.

"I know you think this is crazy. Hell, sometimes I think I'm crazy. But I'm not. I've been through a lot in a short amount of time. Sure, I'm alive, but that doesn't mean I came out unscathed. Until a little while ago, I was almost constantly in pain. I hurt so much . . . mentally . . . that I'd do anything to make it go away. But no matter what I did . . . it didn't go away. Nothing worked; nothing but this." Ginny raised her arm to indicate what 'this' was.

"You-you should talk to someone. . . ." Draco said awkwardly. He hovered near the door they had used to enter the Room of Requirement. Harry wondered if he was ready to make a break for it in case they tried anything.

Ginny turned around. "I do. Every Monday Harry and I meet with a Mental Healer; it's not exactly something I want people knowing." She turned back to the fire.

Draco sighed and crossed the room to sit down beside her. "This isn't healthy, Ginny. You could kill yourself."

Ginny glanced at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You think I don't know that? I've been in the Hospital Wing twice this year in case you haven't noticed."

"No. I hadn't. But I don't have classes with you, so I wouldn't," Draco admitted.

"I know that it isn't healthy, and I know it's bad for me. I know I need to stop. And I'm trying. I haven't hurt myself in two months," Ginny told him.

"That's good. Do you still want to hurt yourself?" Draco asked.

"Sometimes. Pain is inevitable, but suffering . . . suffering is optional. I started cutting so I wouldn't suffer, giving it up is a bitch. Sometimes, I feel like I'm dead inside, even with the daily Cheering Potions Seacrest told me to take. The only solution for that is to cut, but I can't. So, I go through each day being numb, until finally I wake up and I'm alive again. At least for a little while. If one thing goes wrong one day, I feel like my whole world is collapsing, and the only way to stop it is to hurt myself. But now I can only watch while it collapses." Silent tears fell down Ginny's cheeks.

"It's all right, Ginny. I'm here." Harry fell to his knees before her and pulled her into his arms. Ginny curled her body into him, seeking comfort from his warmth.

Draco sighed. "Ginny, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but if you need someone to talk to . . . you could talk to me if you wanted. I understand if you don't want to, it's just an offer. I’ve been through some difficult things as well and I understand needing someone to listen to you."

Ginny looked up from Harry's chest. "Thank you, Draco. That means a lot to me." She dried her tears and stood up. "Why don't you two go talk to Dumbledore? I have some homework to work on."

Harry wasn't fully convinced she was all right, but he figured Hermione would know if something was wrong, so he agreed. They weren't with Dumbledore long. Draco told Dumbledore everything, including the hostility towards him in his own house. Dumbledore immediately moved him to the vacant Slytherin Head Boy's room for his own safety. The only thing that posed a problem was Draco's birthday, which was June 5th. Dumbledore explained to him that his parents were responsible for him until that date. In the end, he decided to think the matter over before he made any decisions. But the fact remained that his parents could remove him from the school at any moment.

Ginny had hurried up to Gryffindor Tower after she left the Room of Requirement. Not saying a word to anyone, she ran up the staircase and into her dormitory. Drawing her curtains around her bed Ginny reached under her bed and pulled out her razorblade. She brought it to her left arm. Ginny pushed the razor into her skin and pulled it back. The blade cut away at her skin; blood bubbled up from the wound and ran down her arm. Ginny was crying harder now. She repeated the process twice more until the pain finally left her. She threw the razor into her box and pushed it back under the bed.

Hiding her arm as best she could, Ginny went to wait for Harry in his dormitory. She didn't know how long he would be, so she laid down on his bed. Ten minutes later, Harry found her asleep in his bed. He was alarmed to see the blood flowing freely from her wrist, dripping on the floor. Harry hurried to his trunk and got out his medical supplies. He applied antiseptic to Ginny's wrist before he carefully wrapped it up. Harry cast a quick Cleaning charm on the floor before he climbed into bed beside Ginny. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. With a wave of Harry's hand, the curtains around his bed closed.

It would take a long time for Harry to fall asleep that night.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and to those who left encouraging comments about my absence. The Sicherheit charm – which means safety or security in German, is my own creation.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Ginny didn't open her eyes when she woke. She could feel the cloth bandage wrapped around her wrist and Harry's arm tight around her waist. Ginny was mad at herself for cutting again. She wasn't really thinking when she did it; she was feeling. Draco's outburst at the Three Broomsticks had upset her more than she'd let on. She had acted on impulse and her impulse was to be rid of the pain.

Afterwards, Ginny knew there was no use beating around the bush; Harry would find out what she had done, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. So, she waited for him in his dormitory. Ginny assumed she had fallen asleep shortly after, because she didn't remember Harry coming to bed or her wrist being bandaged.

The memories of the previous night made Ginny's heart ache a little. She pushed the feelings back down and sighed inwardly. Ginny knew Harry was awake. She didn't know how she knew that, but she did. Ginny didn't want to have the discussion she knew was coming. She preferred to lay in Harry's arms all day and forget the rest of the world. All of her thoughts vanished when Harry rubbed his left hand up and down her torso.

"Ginny," Harry spoke softly. "I know you're awake."

Ginny sighed. "No, I'm not."

Harry's lips twitched. "Then how are you talking to me?"

"I'm talking in my sleep," Ginny replied casually.

Harry rolled her over, so she faced him, her eyes still closed. He kissed her softly and slowly. When Harry pulled back, Ginny opened her eyes. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Finally, Harry spoke, "We need to talk."

Ginny hid her head in his shoulder. "I know."

When she didn't say anything else, Harry spoke again, "Why did you do it, Ginny?"

"I don't know." Ginny shook her head.

Harry wasn't about to accept that answer. He tried hard not to get mad at her. "Yes, you do. Please tell me. I won't be angry with you, I promise."

Ginny raised her head just enough to look at him. "What Draco said in Hogsmeade really upset me." She immediately buried her head again.

"Damn it," Harry swore. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to Dumbledore with him. I knew it was bothering you."

His response wasn't what Ginny was expecting. What she had been expecting, she was unsure of; but she knew it wasn't this. Ginny sat up. "You don't have to protect me, Harry. If I want to hurt myself, you can't stop me."

Harry was taken aback. He hadn't meant to upset her. Harry was just worried about her. He had thought she was finally over this. He knew she still had urges, but he thought she was done hurting herself.

"I thought you wanted to stop," Harry asked.

"I do. It just got to be too much, all right?" Ginny pushed her hair back from her face.

"No, it's not all right. You should have told me to stay with you. Draco could've gone to see Dumbledore on his own." Harry disagreed; he was suddenly very glad his roommates had all left the dormitory earlier.

"It's fine. Just drop it." Ginny swung her feet over the side of the bed.

Harry grabbed her arm to stop her from moving. "We're not through with this discussion, Ginny."

"I said drop it, so we're dropping it!" Ginny shrugged him off of her. She pushed the curtains back and stood up, hurrying towards the door to leave. When she tried to open the door, it wouldn't open, even though she pulled at it with all of her might. "That isn't fair, Harry!"

Ginny's eyes were filled with fury when she turned back around to face him. Harry was surprised to see how much she resembled her mother in that moment. He pushed the thought away before he shrugged. "I don't care. You're not leaving."

"If you don't unlock this door right now, I'm going to hex you into next week." Ginny threatened.

Harry smirked. "Your wand is in your dormitory."

"Then I'll hex you after I go get it." Ginny scowled.

"You have to get out first." Harry walked towards her.

"Unlock the door, Harry," Ginny demanded, her eyes flashing in anger.

"No, Ginny." Harry took her hand and led her back to his bed. He sat down and pulled her down beside him. "We are going to have this discussion, whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Then you talk because I'm not going to."

"All right, I will." Harry placed both his hands over Ginny's bandaged one. "I was mistaken when I thought you were done hurting yourself. I thought you wouldn't do it again. I thought that if I went with Draco, you would go talk to Hermione if you were still upset. I was shocked when I came up here last night to see you asleep while your blood was dripping onto the floor. At first, I thought you had lost consciousness again. When I realized you were only asleep, I was so relieved. I love you so much, Ginny, and I couldn't bear to have to carry you to the Hospital Wing again. I want you to get better so badly. I want you to be around so we can spend the rest of our lives together."

Ginny had begun to cry while Harry spoke. He wiped the tears from her eyes before he kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny sobbed. "So much."

Ginny pulled Harry's lips back to hers. Her lips moved over his frantically, as if searching for something. Harry responded instantly. He pulled Ginny's body against his roughly. Harry pushed on her shoulder until she was lying on her back, then blanketed her body with his. His mouth left a trail of kisses from her mouth, across her jaw, down her neck and to her collarbone. Harry kissed the exposed skin before he pulled her shirt over her head. They quickly divested each other of their clothes. The passion rose between the two of them like never before. Everywhere Harry touched her Ginny felt fire, a fire that was consuming her completely. Harry couldn't tell where he ended, and she began.

A while later, when their heart beats had both returned to normal, neither of them moved. Ginny listened to Harry's even breathing as she lay with her head on his chest. Harry's arms were wrapped around her tightly, as if he was afraid if he let go she would leave and never come back.

After what seemed like forever, Harry spoke, "You never did make it out the door."

Ginny lifted her head up to look at him, smiling. "I really don't mind that much."

Harry laughed. "I didn't think you did."

"We should probably get up soon. Someone might be trying to get in." Ginny sighed.

Harry closed his curtains and unlocked the door wandlessly. "There. They can get in."

"That wasn't what I meant, and you know it." Ginny laughed, turning onto her side to face Harry.

"I don't see you complaining." Harry kissed her softly.

"No. . . ." Ginny replied between kisses. "You certainly don't."

** H/G **

By the time Harry and Ginny made it out of the sixth year boy's dormitory, it was lunchtime. They joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Hermione immediately noticed Ginny was wearing a long-sleeve shirt but had the decency not to say anything.

"Do I even want to know where you two were all morning?" Ron asked through bites of stew.

"Probably not." Harry smiled to himself as he grabbed a sandwich off a platter. Ron wrinkled his nose but didn't speak.

Ginny turned to look at the Slytherin table. Her heart went out to Draco, who was sitting all alone at the far side of the table. He wasn’t eating. She turned to Harry. "I'm going to ask him to join us."

Harry looked over his shoulder to where Ginny had motioned. "All right."

Ignoring her brother, Ginny stood up and walked to the Slytherin table. She was aware that all eyes were on her, but she ignored them. When Ginny reached Draco, she tapped his shoulder. Draco jumped. He had clearly been lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, hi." He relaxed when he realized it was only Ginny.

"Hi yourself." Ginny sat down beside him, her back to the table. "Why don't you come eat with us?"

Draco looked across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was looking at the two of them, except for Harry and Hermione who were talking about something, probably the current situation. Ron, however, was glowering at his sister.

"I don't think your brother would like that too much." Draco sighed.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder at her brother. She glared at him until he looked away. "I really don't care what my brother thinks." Ginny stood up. "Come on; eat with us. I promise if Ron says anything, I'll hex him. Actually, I might do it even if he _doesn’t_ say anything. As my brother, there’s a lot he’s done in my life to deserve it."

Draco looked at her doubtfully. "I don't know."

"You're coming." Ginny grabbed Draco's arm and made him stand up. Reluctantly, he followed her to the Gryffindor table.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much." Harry smiled fondly at her.

"How are you, Draco?" Hermione asked politely.

"I'm fine, thank you," Draco replied somewhat stiffly. Hermione frowned slightly but didn't say anything else.

"How are things now that you're in the Head Boy's room?" Harry asked.

"Better, I suppose. At least I don't have to worry about anyone killing me in my sleep." Draco half joked as he ladled stew into a bowl.

"That's always a plus." Harry offered Draco a smile. He broke a piece of bread in two and spread butter over both pieces.

"I'm done. Let's go, Hermione." Ron stood up. He took Hermione's hand in his, so she was forced to stand also.

"But, Ron, I'm not finished!" Hermione protested.

"You haven't lost your appetite?" Ron looked pointedly at Draco.

"No, Ron, I haven't. Now sit down and act civilized." Hermione yanked her hand out of his. She sat down once more, leaving Ron standing disbelievingly at her side.

"I already apologized, Weasley. What else would you like me to do? Kiss your feet?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"I would like for you to leave us the bloody hell alone." Ron crossed his arms angrily. He seemed reluctant to leave Hermione at the table with Malfoy without his supervision.

"Ronald, that is enough!" Hermione turned on her boyfriend. "Now, if I have forgiven Draco, so can you. Apologize to him right this minute."

Ron scowled but obediently turned to Draco and muttered, "I'm sorry." He knew when he had lost, and in this instance, Hermione had made her mind up.

"It's okay, _Ronald_." Draco smirked.

"That's it! I take it back!" Ron threw his hands up in the air.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you don't apologize right this minute, I will write to your mother," Hermione admonished him.

Ron paled. "I'm sorry, _Malfoy._ "

"That's better. Now eat." Hermione instructed. Sulkily, Ron sat down and finished his meal.

As Harry, Ginny, and Draco were leaving the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall stopped them in the Entrance Hall.

"Potter, Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore would like to see the both of you in his office, straight away." Professor McGonagall informed them.

"I'll meet you back in the common room." Ginny kissed Harry quickly before she left.

"What do you think he wants?" Draco asked Harry as they walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Probably something about your situation," Harry replied.

They knocked on Dumbledore's door, which swung open to reveal Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick pouring over a book on Dumbledore's desk. The two looked up when the boys entered the room.

"Ah, Harry, Draco, please come in." Dumbledore smiled. "Professor Flitwick and I have found a solution to your problem, Draco."

"Really?" Draco's eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes." Dumbledore motioned to the book clasped in Flitwick's hands. "There is a very complex charm known as the Sicherheit charm. It is similar to the Fidelius charm, but much less complicated. The Fidelius charm hides a secret from everyone, but here, we only need the secret to be hidden from certain people, which is precisely what the Sicherheit charm does. That is also why it is less difficult to perform than the Fidelius charm.

"What we want to do, Draco, is to hide you from your parents. Thankfully, your birthday is before the summer holidays, so we only need to hide you from them until then. By using the Sicherheit charm, it ensures that you will be safe from your parents. You can stay here at Hogwarts during the Easter holiday."

“What about the summer holiday? I have no where to go,” Draco asked in a panicked tone.

“Relax, my dear boy. The Weasleys have agreed to take you in.”

“Why would they do that?” Draco asked, astonished. He had never been kind to any of the Weasleys so why would they agree to take on another child?

“Because, Draco, they acknowledge that you are not your parents. You are making different choices and following a different path. You may be a man in time, but you are still only a child,” Dumbledore explained patiently.

Draco didn’t speak for a moment. Finally, he asked, "when do we cast the spell?"

"Right now." Little Professor Flitwick squeaked. He waved his wand and muttered an incantation. Draco glowed red for a second, and then it was gone.

"Was that it? Did it work?" Draco asked eagerly.

"It appears so." Dumbledore smiled triumphantly.

"But you don't know for sure?" Harry asked.

"Well, the only way to know for sure would be if his parents came to the school looking for him," Dumbledore explained. "You see, while his parents know Draco is at Hogwarts, if they came here looking for him, they wouldn't be able to find him, even if they bumped into him. But the subject of the charm is supposed to emit a red light after the charm is cast if it is successful. So, I would conclude that the charm has worked."

"So that's it? We can go?" Draco asked.

"Yes, you may go." Dumbledore nodded. "However, if your parents try to contact you in any way, you must let us know. Their owl cannot find you while you are under the spell, but it can still find one of your former friends."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Draco nodded. He followed Harry out of the office, quite pleased for once in his life.

** H/G **

When Ginny entered her dormitory after leaving Harry with Draco, she was surprised to find Hermione waiting for her. She was seated on Ginny’s bed, worry clear on her face.

"Hermione . . . what're you doing here?" Ginny asked awkwardly.

"I want to talk to you." Hermione stood up. "I know you hurt yourself again."

Ginny sighed. "I've already spoken to Harry about it, Hermione. I'm fine, alright. I'm not going to do it again."

"It is not alright! Here we are trying to help you, and you go and hurt yourself again!" Hermione disagreed.

"I know." Ginny sat down on her trunk. "I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry isn't good enough. I want you to give me whatever you’re using, right now." Hermione held out her hand.

"What?" Ginny was shocked. "Are you serious? Why would I do that?"

"So that you can't hurt yourself anymore, of course!" Hermione replied.

"Well, I'm not doing it, Hermione, so you can forget about it." Ginny shook her head. "Now get out."

"I'm not leaving, Ginny." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"Yes, you are." Ginny opened the door and waited for Hermione to leave.

"No. I'm not." Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed to prove her point. She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Please, don't make me hex you." Ginny pleaded.

Hermione sighed, knowing the conversation was going nowhere. "Fine. I'll leave. But I'm not giving in."

Ginny closed the door behind Hermione; she sighed, leaning against it. "I didn't expect you to."

She pulled out her pyjamas and went to take a shower. Pain consumed her as the hot water flowed over her body. Ginny sighed. She knew she was supposed to be getting better, but right now she just didn't want to. Ginny picked up her razorblade and placed it on her hip, next to her only scar there. Maybe Harry wouldn't notice. She pierced her own skin, but it wasn't enough, no matter how many times she pulled the razor over her flesh. The skin on Ginny's hip just wasn't as sensitive as the skin on her wrist; it didn't give her enough release. She moved the razor to her upper arm and drug it across her arm. It worked. Blood streamed down her arm as Ginny put her razor back on its shelf. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off.

As she dressed for bed, Ginny knew she had to go tell Harry. She could feel blood seeping through her shirt, even though the cut wasn't deep. Ginny grabbed a white washcloth and pressed it against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She changed her clothes so she wouldn't alarm Harry, before quickly replacing the washcloth so she wouldn't ruin the new shirt.

Ginny went to Harry's dormitory. She wasn't surprised to see he wasn't back yet. Ginny lay down on his bed, still holding the cloth to her cut. Before long, she fell asleep.

The sight that greeted Harry that night was eerily similar to the one from the night before. Just like that night, Harry bandaged Ginny's wound before he pulled her into his arms. He knew things were getting bad again; he just didn't know how bad they would get before they finally got better.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

A sharp pain at her ribcage woke Ginny that morning. She looked around to see what had caused it and was alarmed to find Harry tossing violently in bed next to her. Ginny shook his shoulder roughly, glad that he woke almost immediately.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Scar," Harry muttered, holding a hand to his forehead. "It hasn't hurt like this in a while. I didn't clear my mind last night before I went fell asleep, so he got into my head. Whatever happened, Voldemort's happy. Really happy. I think he has a plan, and he thinks it's going to work."

Ginny was surprised that he knew so much. "You should go talk to Dumbledore."

"I will. We both have early classes why don't you go on to breakfast and I'll meet you there?" Harry suggested. He rose out of bed and stretched his stiff limbs.

"Okay." Ginny kissed him chastely before she left the dormitory.

Harry dressed quickly before leaving Gryffindor Tower for Dumbledore's office. He wasn't surprised to find Dumbledore already sitting at his desk. Something told him Dumbledore had been up for hours.

"Ah, Harry, what can I do for you this morning?" Dumbledore looked up as Harry entered the room.

"I had a dream, sir. I didn't clear my head before I fell asleep last night. Voldemort's happy, ecstatic really. He has a plan for something, and he thinks it will be successful." Harry sat down across from Dumbledore without waiting for an invitation.

Dumbledore thought this over for a minute. "I see. You do not know what his plan is, or what it concerns?"

"Me. It's about me. But isn't it always?" Harry attempted to joke.

"Unfortunately, it seems that way, my boy." Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps I should cancel the next Hogsmeade weekend. I would feel better knowing you are safe."

"I'll be all right, sir. I don't think he would try anything in broad daylight. Why don't you just have some Order members there?" Harry suggested.

Dumbledore paused. "I suppose that would be all right. They must be with you at all times, though, Harry. Do not go wandering off."

"I won't, sir." Harry assured him. He rose to his feet, feeling a bit better now that Dumbledore knew about his dream.

"Very well. I shall contact Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin at once. Now you go on down to breakfast. If you have any more dreams or visions let me know," Dumbledore said, already turning back to the papers strewn across his desk.

"I will, Professor. Thank you."

Harry left the office slightly worried. While he didn't think Voldemort would attack in the middle of the day, he knew Tom Riddle was very unpredictable. He only hoped a crowded village in broad daylight was enough of a deterrent for the Dark Lord.

Harry was surprised to find Draco sitting across from Ginny at the Gryffindor table. He sat down beside Ginny. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Dumbledore thinks he might attack at the next Hogsmeade weekend. He's going to have Tonks and Remus watch us that day." Harry picked up a piece of toast and a jar of marmalade.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"I had a dream last night." Harry explained to Draco about his link with Voldemort, and what he had seen.

"Shouldn't Dumbledore cancel the trip?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"He wanted to, but I asked him not to. He's going to have an Auror and Professor Lupin follow us." Harry shook his head.

"Well, I suppose that's better than nothing." Draco offered.

Harry nodded. He hoped everything would be okay. Given Ginny's current issues, he didn't think she could handle going through a Death Eater attack on top of everything else.

** H/G **

That night Harry and Ginny relaxed in the common room. By some miracle, the professors hadn't assigned any homework that day. Ginny was curled up beside Harry, her head resting on his chest. Harry bent his head down and kissed the top of her copper head.

"Let's go upstairs," Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny looked at him curiously but nodded. She followed Harry up the spiral staircase. Once in the sixth-year boy's dormitory, Ginny stretched out on Harry's bed.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"We need to talk." Harry sighed as he sat down beside her.

Ginny rolled onto her side and supported herself with one elbow. "About what?"

"Last night," Harry stated.

"Oh." Ginny lowered her eyes to the comforter.

"What made you do it?" Harry asked.

"Hermione came into my dormitory last night. She demanded I give her my razorblade. I just . . . I couldn't." Ginny repressed a sob.

"Ginny, I love you and when you hurt, I hurt. Please come to me when the pain becomes too much to bear. Let me try to make it go away," Harry pleaded. He fell to his knees before the bed, clutching Ginny’s hands in his own.

"I know." Ginny shut her eyes to fight her tears. "I'm sorry."

"I won't say it's all right because it isn't. I just want you to get better. Please get better." Harry blinked back tears. He rose from his knees and sat beside her, still holding her hands.

"I'm trying, Harry. I'm trying." Ginny pulled her hands free from his grasp and laid her head on his lap. She finally let go and allowed herself to cry. Harry rubbed her back soothingly.

"Your next session with Healer Seacrest is Monday," Harry said softly.

As Ginny began to get better, her sessions with Seacrest had moved further apart. Currently, she went once every three weeks. As she had only relapsed for two weeks, Seacrest didn't know anything about it.

"I know," Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, you're going to tell her, right?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, I am."

Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap. She curled into his chest. Harry stroked her back softly. Before he knew it, Ginny's breathing was even. Harry laid Ginny down beside him. He went to his trunk and got a change of clothes for her. As tenderly as he could, Harry changed her into one of his T-shirts. After he put her dirty clothes under the bed, he climbed in bed beside her. Harry held her close and drifted off to sleep.

** H/G **

All of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry woke early that Saturday. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone was anxious to leave the castle. At breakfast, Harry noticed that Draco seemed very distracted. He kept glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Harry asked after Draco looked over at the table for the fifth time. "You seem distracted."

"What?" Draco shook his head to clear his mind. He turned to look at Harry. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Cornelia Harkiss is fine too." Harry smirked.

Draco blushed. "If you say so."

Ginny turned around to look at the black-haired girl sitting at the Slytherin table. Cornelia “Nena” Harkiss was in Ginny's year. Despite being a Slytherin, she was very nice and despised Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, as well as the two Slytherin girls in Nena’s own year. Nena sat with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. It appeared they were talking about some idle gossip.

"Nena's really nice." Ginny smiled. She had always gotten along with the other girl in the classes they shared together.

"Yeah. She is." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Harry suggested.

"I couldn't," Draco muttered.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"She isn't exactly very fond of me." Draco stirred his porridge distractedly.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Ginny said sympathetically.

"I can assure you, I'm not." Draco glanced back up at Nena. As if she sensed his eyes on her, Nena looked up. She immediately noticed Draco staring at her. Nena flipped her curly hair over her shoulder, before she turned to Tracey, who was saying something.

"What reason would she have to dislike you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She needs a reason?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean? She _has_ to have a reason." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do we have to discuss Malfoy's love life?" Ron finally broke in.

"For once, I agree with, Weasley. Let's drop it." Draco quickly finished his breakfast and left the table.

Once in Hogsmeade, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and to Ron's dismay, Draco, made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Harry saw Tonks waving at him and smiled, leading the way over to the table she shared with Remus.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks beamed at him. Her hair was her signature spiked bubble gum pink, while her eyes were a bright purple.

"Hello, Tonks, Remus," Harry sat down across from Remus.

"How is school going?" Remus asked.

"Very well." Hermione answered instantly. "I'm a little worried about finals but I've been studying every night-"

"I don't think he wants a recount, Hermione." Ron took a swig of butterbeer.

Hermione blushed, but stopped the recap of her studies.

"And how are you, Draco?" Tonks asked politely, a scowl on her face as she eyed her cousin cautiously.

"I'm doing well." Draco watched Nena walk past the window, holding hands with Blaise Zabini.

Tonks turned to see what Draco was looking at. "She's pretty."

"I guess." Draco averted his eyes.

"Why the long face, Draco?" Remus asked gently.

"No reason. So, what're you doing now that you aren't a professor anymore?" Draco changed the subject. Remus noticed this but let it go.

"Well, as a werewolf work is hard to come by. Mainly, I search for a cure for lycanthropy. I also do some work for Professor Dumbledore," Remus replied vaguely.

"Really?" Draco looked up. "What kind of work?"

"Just some odds and ends," Remus replied casually. He wasn’t about to reveal the Order of the Phoenix when he wasn’t sure if the boy knew about the organization.

Draco nodded but didn't say anything else. After a round of butterbeers, Harry, Draco and Remus headed off to Dervish and Banges while Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Tonks left for Honeydukes. They had only gone a few yards when Harry heard screams behind him. He spun around and watched in horror as Death Eaters began to apparate into the village. One apparated right next to Ginny. He turned to her and immediately grabbed her, holding his wand point to her neck.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. He took off running down the lane, Remus and Draco on his heels.

"Come any closer, Potter, and she'll be dead before she hits the ground." Harry recognized the voice instantly.

"Malfoy." Harry spat out his name.

"I'm warning you now, Potter." Lucius Malfoy pressed his wand harder to Ginny's throat.

"Don't worry about me, Harry. Help the others," Ginny said much braver than she felt.

"Let her go, Malfoy!" Harry demanded. He took a step closer.

"I warned you!" Malfoy lifted up his wand. " _Avada_ -"

Malfoy was knocked off his feet before he could finish the spell. Unable to see his son because of the Sicherheit spell, Draco had caught him unawares as he tackled his father to the ground.

"What was that?" Malfoy croaked out.

Draco jumped to his feet, took Ginny's hand and pulled her down a side alley. Once she was safe, Draco returned to the lane. Fights were breaking out everywhere. Ron was currently dueling with Crabbe, while Hermione was firing spell after spell at Goyle. Draco felt no sympathy for his former friends. They deserved every injury they got. He looked around to see if anyone needed his help. Tonks was fighting her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, while Harry and Remus fought Lucius Malfoy side by side.

Draco turned around and came face to face with Theodore Nott's father. Ted Nott was one of the few good Slytherin's in his year. He felt a wave of guilt come over him before he yelled out "Stupefy!" Nott instantly fell to the ground.

Within five minutes, the Death Eaters realized they were outnumbered. They quickly began to Disapparate. The ones left behind were quickly bound by the Aurors and Order members who had arrived on the scene shortly after the Death Eaters had appeared.

Harry quickly ran to where Draco had taken Ginny. To his horror she had sunk to the ground. Harry immediately noticed her leg was bent at an odd angle. Suddenly, he realized why she hadn’t rejoined the fight after Draco had saved her.

"Harry," Ginny gasped in pain as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Don't move, love, don't move." Harry stroked her hair gently. "Remus!"

Remus immediately appeared next to Harry. He bent down and examined Ginny's leg. "It's broken. I can bind it like I did Ron's, but she'll need to be taken to the Hospital Wing." Remus withdrew his wand and muttered, "Ferula!"

A splint appeared around Ginny's leg. Harry carefully scooped Ginny up into his arms. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was asked why Cornelia's nickname is Nena. The answer is quite simple: because my aunt goes by Nena. I don't know how they got Nena out of Cornelia but that is what she is known by so that's why the Cornelia in this story goes by Nena as well. So, without further ado here is the next installment of Summer of Secrets.

Chapter Twenty-Five

After Remus bound Ginny's broken leg, Harry carefully lifted her into his arms before he started up the path to Hogwarts. Draco hurried along at Harry's side.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," Draco apologized profusely.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked. She winced in pain when her leg moved. "You saved my life."

Harry glanced at him. "She's right, Draco. Your father would've killed her if you hadn't tackled him."

"That's the point. _My father_ almost killed you, Ginny. It's my fault. If I had never run away-"

"He still would've shown up in Hogsmeade." Harry cut him off. "There's nothing you can do about it. You proved today you are nothing like your father. I know he would never do what you did for Ginny for any of his Death Eater pals."

Draco sighed. "You're right. I just wish I could've saved Ginny and not broken her leg."

"I'd rather be alive with a broken leg than buried 6 feet under." Ginny moaned as Harry began walking up the stairs into the castle, accidentally jostling her leg.

"Sorry, love." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"It's all right. You didn't mean to." Ginny assured him. She tightened her arms around Harry’s neck and rested her head against his chest.

Draco held open the doors to the Hospital Wing so Harry could carefully maneuver Ginny over the threshold. Madam Pomfrey was bent over one of the beds, tending to a patient. Draco gasped when he caught a glimpse of dark curly hair spread out over a pillow. It was Nena Harkiss. Madam Pomfrey turned around and hurried across the room.

"Lay her in the bed across from Miss Harkiss, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey instructed as she gathered supplies.

Obediently, Harry gently laid Ginny on the bed. He kissed her softly and sat down on the chair beside Ginny's bed. Draco stood silently on Ginny's other side.

"Go talk to her, Draco," Ginny told him as she arranged the pillow beneath her.

"She wouldn't want to talk to me," Draco replied, looking down at his shoes.

"Maybe you'll be surprised. You'll never know until you try." Harry tried to persuade him.

"I don't need to try. I know she hates me." Draco slumped against the wall.

"Fine," Ginny said firmly. "Either go talk to her or I'll hex you into next week."

Draco gaped at her. Ginny was normally so sweet that her outburst was completely unexpected. When Draco didn’t move immediately, Ginny raised her wand a fraction of an inch.

"I'd listen, Draco. She has a mean Bat-Bogey Hex." Harry chuckled.

Draco sighed. "Fine. I'll go but I'm not happy about it."

"Duly noted." Ginny smirked, lowering her wand.

Draco walked over to Nena's bedside while Madam Pomfrey started to tend to Ginny. He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Hi," he mumbled once he reached the foot of her bed.

"Hi." Nena looked up at him curiously.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, just a few minor spell burns. Madam Pomfrey wants me to stay overnight for observation," Nena replied. She tilted her head, searching for something in Draco’s face. "Why don't you sit down?"

Draco looked at her in surprise but took the seat next to her bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Draco shifted awkwardly on his seat.

"I saw what you did for Ginny Weasley. You were really brave, standing up to your father that way," Nena complimented.

"I did what I would've done for any of my friends." Draco blushed.

"Still, you didn't have to, but you did anyway. I know Blaise wouldn't do that for me." Nena turned slightly to face him.

"I'm sure he would. He is your boyfriend, after all." Draco disagreed.

"Not anymore. Turns out he fancies Daphne." Nena shook her head, smoothing the quilt over the bed with her hands.

"Wait, he broke up with you for your best friend?" Draco asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Right before the attack." Nena nodded. "It's all right though. I wasn't really into him. And Daphne really likes him," Nena explained. "I want her to be happy."

"Wow. You're a really good friend."

Nena smiled. "So are you."

Draco looked down at his lap. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the past. Today you proved you've really changed." Nena paused. "And if it's okay with you, I'd really like to get to know you better."

"I'd like that too." Draco grinned.

** H/G **

Across the room, Harry and Ginny were both watching the exchange between Draco and Nena. Madam Pomfrey had already healed her leg and instructed her to rest for a few minutes before trying to bear any weight on her repaired limb.

"It seems to be going well," Ginny commented.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I really hope she gives him a chance. Draco needs someone like her in his life."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Madam Pomfrey approached her again, carrying a set of crutches. She examined Ginny's leg and nodded.

"Well, it's no longer broken, but you can't put any weight on it for the next few days," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"Does that mean I have to stay here?" Ginny frowned.

"No, you may go. But you'll have to use crutches for a few days." Madam Pomfrey gestured to the crutches.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." Ginny began to climb out of bed. She put her good leg on the ground and reached for the crutches. Harry put his hand on her lower back to steady her as she stood up, supporting half of her weight on the crutches.

"Should we go tell him we're leaving?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked over at the two Slytherins. They were still talking. Ginny shook her head.

"No, we'll talk to him tomorrow."

Harry nodded. He held open the doors so Ginny could exit into the corridor. They slowly made their way to the Grand Staircase. After watching Ginny struggle to climb the first set of stairs, Harry ignored her protests and carried her up the stairs. It was only when Ginny threatened him that he agreed to at least let her walk when they weren't having to climb. Once in the Gryffindor common room, Harry sat Ginny down in his lap. Ron and Hermione hurried over to them.

"How do you feel, Ginny?" Hermione sat down next to them, careful not to disturb Ginny's legs.

"I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed my leg, but I have to use crutches for a few days." Ginny rested her head against Harry's chest.

"We were so worried, Gin." Ron sat down on Ginny's other side.

"I'm fine, Ron," Ginny repeated. "Just tired."

"Do you want to go up to your dormitory?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ginny began to stand up.

"There's no way you could make it up that spiral staircase with crutches. Let me carry you." Harry picked Ginny up before she could protest. Her arms immediately went around his neck.

"But the stairs will turn into a slide." Ginny pointed out.

"Not if you do this." Hermione walked over and tapped her wand on the banister. "There, now the stairs will stay solid."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said appreciatively.

"No problem, Harry." Hermione smiled.

Harry set Ginny down, once they were inside her dormitory. Using her crutches, Ginny slowly walked to her bed. She sat down and sighed.

"Do you need anything else?" Harry asked.

"I think I'll be fine. But could you ask Hermione to come here? I'll need help getting a shower." Ginny propped her crutches up against the wall.

"Of course. I'll send Hedwig to you in case you need anything else." Harry kissed her chastely.

"I don't need Hedwig. I'll be fine. I have my roommates." Ginny protested.

"I want to know that you can reach me if you need me," Harry told her. "I'll go get Hermione and head to the Owlery."

"Fine." Ginny gave in.

"I love you." Harry kissed her once more.

"I love you too," Ginny replied.

** H/G **

March passed into April without any more attacks. Ginny had only used the crutches for three days before she could walk on her leg again. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been very busy with schoolwork as exams grew closer.

The day after the attack, Ron had shocked everyone by apologizing to Draco. When Draco saved Ginny, it made Ron realize that Draco was legit. It turned out Ron and Draco had a lot in common. They were both avid fans of the Chudley Cannons and loved wizard's chess.

A week later, Draco had mustered up the courage and asked Nena out. She accepted immediately. The couple had been together for a month now, and they were very happy.

Overall, everyone seemed to be happy. Tonks had finally persuaded Remus to give her a chance. Reluctantly, Remus gave in, tired of fighting her. The couple had wasted no time and had moved in together within the week. Tonks was already talking about marriage, but Remus was still dragging his feet on that one. Harry hoped he would give in quicker than he had when it came to dating her.

Bill and Fleur had recently moved into a small house not far from the Burrow. The flat they had previously occupied was too small for four people to live in. They had wanted to be situated before the twins arrived in September. They had gotten a great deal on the house, as the owner also owned the one next door. Charlie and Anneliese bought the one next to Bill and Fleur's. They were busy with wedding preparations and waiting for the arrival of their baby. They had recently found out they were expecting a boy. He was to be named Declan Charles Weasley.

Fred and George's business was proving very successful. Angelina Johnson helped run the Diagon Alley location of Weasley Wizard's Wheezes with Fred while Katie Bell worked with George at the Hogsmeade store. On Hogsmeade weekends, Lee Jordan could be found helping out with his longtime girlfriend, Madison Williams.

There was still no word from Percy, but Arthur frequently saw him at the Ministry. He had learned from word of mouth that Percy had married Penelope Clearwater the year before. Molly had been very upset. To take her mind off of it, Anneliese and Charlie had asked her to help them plan their wedding.

After dinner that night, Harry and Ginny were studying in the common room. Ginny was feeling very overwhelmed with all of her assignments. She was very emotional lately.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm going to bed." Ginny kissed Harry and went up to her dormitory.

Ginny grabbed a pair of pyjamas and went to the washroom. She turned the tap on the shower and stepped into the warm water. The room was filled with steam as Ginny massaged her homemade shampoo into her hair. As she rinsed out her hair, she began to cry. Ginny buried her head in her hands, her small body wracked with tears. Looking around, Ginny grabbed her razorblade and pressed it against the flesh of her wrist. The blood was washed away by the stream of water and swept down the drain. Still crying, Ginny slumped against the wall and slid down to the shower floor.

When she had finally stopped crying, Ginny stood up and dried her eyes. She quickly finished her shower before she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. Ginny cast a drying spell on herself before she slipped into her pajamas. She was alarmed to see all the movement had caused her wound to start bleeding again. Ginny pressed a washcloth to her arm and hurried up to Harry's dorm.

Harry was sitting on his bed, penning a letter to Remus. He looked up when he heard the door close behind Ginny. One look at her red eyes and Harry was across the room. He pulled Ginny into his arms and whispered into her ear, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just overwhelmed. I can't deal with all this stress," Ginny muttered against Harry's chest.

"Come on. Let's get you fixed up." Harry led her over to his bed. He bandaged her wrist in silence.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm trying to stop. I really am," Ginny spoke softly.

"I know. I know you are." Harry pulled her against his side.

"Can I stay here?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." Harry kissed her. He pulled back the covers and settled down beside her. Ginny snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "Things will get better. You'll see."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written out a real schedule for anyone's classes, so if I sometimes say Ginny has Transfiguration in the morning when before I've said she had Charms or something, this is why. In the future I will write out a schedule so I can be more precise. Sorry if this bugs anyone!

Chapter Twenty-Six

Hermione was the first to notice Ginny was wearing a long-sleeve shirt that morning in the Great Hall. She frowned to herself, but remembering their fight the previous month, she kept her thoughts to herself. Ron, however, lacked the intelligence to do the same.

"Everything okay, Gin?" he asked as soon as his sister sat down across from him. He and Hermione had already been at breakfast when Harry and Ginny appeared.

"Fine." Ginny began to pile food on her plate.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Ron continued, a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth.

"I said I'm fine." Ginny pursed her lips as she added salt to her own eggs.

"Let it go, Ronald," Hermione spoke softly.

Ginny smiled appreciatively at the brunette. Hermione looked away. While she would keep her boyfriend from making a scene during breakfast, she wouldn't pretend like nothing had happened. Ginny's smile faded as she watched Hermione turn back to her copy of the _Daily Prophet._ Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly. Ginny looked up at him.

"It's all right," Harry whispered, kissing the top of her copper head. Ginny nodded before turning to her breakfast.

Harry and Ginny were just heading back to the common room when Draco stopped them in front of the double doors leading out of the Great Hall.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked Ginny quietly. Ignoring her sudden instinct to sprint up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny nodded slowly.

Harry led the way to the nearest empty classroom. Draco was the last to enter. He closed the door behind him, before casting a Silencing and an Imperturbable spell on the room. Satisfied that they couldn't be overheard, Draco turned to Ginny, who was gazing at her hands absentmindedly.

"What happened?" Draco drew a chair up beside Ginny's.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm fine!" Ginny leaped out of her chair, sending it crashing back into the table behind it.

Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and wrenched her sleeve up. "That doesn't look fine."

Furious, Ginny pulled her arm back. She cradled her limb against her chest protectively. "It's none of your business, Draco."

"Ginny," Harry approached her cautiously, "remember when Draco offered to help you? He can't help you if you don't talk to him."

Though she knew Harry was right, this definitely wasn't what Ginny wanted to hear. She didn't want to talk about her self-mutilation. Especially right now.

"I don't want help. I don't need help." Ginny went to the door and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge. Tears formed in Ginny's eyes as she collapsed in the corner of the room. She pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her head out of sight.

"Ginny," Harry whispered sadly. He tried to pull Ginny into his arms, but she fought back.

"Just leave me alone!" Ginny shrieked.

Harry was alarmed. Ginny had never acted like this before. He expected it had something to do with Draco forcing her to show him her wound, though that didn't explain why she was treating Harry this way.

Turning to try to hide her arms from Harry, Ginny dug her fingernails into her upper arms. Harry immediately saw what she was doing and fought to grab hold of her hands. Ginny tried to pull away from him.

"I said leave me alone!" she screamed.

Draco rushed to Harry's aid. He grabbed one of Ginny's hands and pulled it away from her arm, allowing Harry to grab Ginny's other hand. Neither could tell how much damage Ginny had done to her arms because of the long-sleeve shirt.

"Why did you do it, Ginny?" Draco demanded.

"Because!" Ginny pulled her hands away from the two boys, wiping furiously at her eyes before she buried her head in her hands.

"Because why?" Draco persisted.

"I was overwhelmed," Ginny finally whispered after several minutes of silence. "I felt like there was too much to do and I couldn't possibly accomplish it all on time. And if I didn't, I'd be a failure." Ginny smirked. "But I am a failure."

"You're not." Harry assured her. He successfully managed to pull Ginny into his arms.

"Yes, I am." Ginny muttered against his chest.

"No, you're not. You just need to take some deep breaths. Ask for help. You know Hermione is willing to help you with your schoolwork." Harry rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry." Tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks.

"It's okay." Harry kissed her forehead. Ginny didn't look at him. "Hey, look at me." Brown eyes met green. Harry smiled and in spite of herself, Ginny smiled back. "Ron, Draco, and me, we're all here for you, not just Hermione." Harry cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her tears away.

"I know." Ginny sighed. She turned to Draco. "I'm sorry. I acted . . . childish . . . insane."

Draco nodded. "It's all right. And you're not insane. Not any more than I am at least."

"Oh, that's comforting." Ginny teased. Then she surprised Draco by hugging him. "Really though. Thank you. The way I acted . . . you didn't deserve it. It was more towards myself than either you or Harry."

"I figured as much." Draco returned her embrace. "I'd better go. I promised Nena I'd meet her back in the common room."

Harry and Ginny shared a smile. Draco had been spending a lot of time with Nena. He ate most of his meals with her, though he did sometimes join Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table, and spent the evening in her company in the Slytherin common room.

"Okay. I'll see you in class later, mate," Harry replied.

"Why don't you and Nena join us for lunch?" Ginny suggested.

"Sure. I'll ask her." Draco nodded before leaving the room.

Once the door was sealed behind Draco, Harry turned to Ginny. "Let me see."

"See what?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Without answering, Harry grasped the bottom of Ginny's shirt and pulled it over her head. Shocked, Ginny tried to grab her shirt back, but Harry moved it out of her reach. He grabbed her left arm and examined it, then the right. Ginny hadn't done hardly any damage to her arms. She had barely broken the skin.

Harry sighed before he handed her shirt back to her. "Please, never do that again. Ever."

Ginny nodded silently. She slipped her shirt back over her head. "I promise."

Harry took her hand in his and kissed it. "Good." Opening the door, Harry led the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

** H/G **

Harry, Ginny, and Ron spent their morning free period in the common room. Ginny sat reading the Muggle book _Pride and Prejudice_ , while Harry and Ron started on their Herbology homework due that afternoon.

After Transfiguration, Ginny hurried to the Great Hall to meet Harry for lunch. She found him already sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione and Draco. Nena, who was a year younger than Draco, had not arrived yet. Ginny plopped down next to Harry and gave him a kiss.

"How was Potions?" Ginny asked.

"Horrific." Harry scowled.

"Oh, my poor love." Ginny giggled. She squeezed his hand before she set about making herself a sandwich.

"Hi," Nena said awkwardly as she appeared over Draco's shoulder.

"Hello, sweetheart." Draco stood up, took Nena's rucksack from her and helped her to sit down.

"How are you, Nena?" Hermione asked politely.

"Very well, thank you." Nena smiled. She turned to Ginny. "Thank you for inviting me and Draco to join you for lunch, Ginny."

Ginny swallowed before replying. "No thanks needed, Nena. It's a shame that we're in the same year and don't really know a thing about each other."

"I agree." Nena nodded. "We should spend some time together, get to know each other."

For a moment, Ginny panicked. What if Nena found out about Ginny? Would she tell the whole school? Shaking her head slightly, Ginny recovered her senses enough to reply. "Definitely."

Harry frowned. Ginny's pause hadn't escaped him, but he knew better than to say anything about it in front of the others. Especially when Nena didn't know anything about Ginny. Instead, Harry filed it away to discuss with her later.

It would be hours before Harry could discuss anything with Ginny. After lunch, she hurried off with Nena to Defense Against the Dark Arts while Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Ginny barely had time to run up to her dormitory and put her books away before it was time for dinner.

Hermione insisted that they all study after dinner, as O.W.L.s were approaching fast. At nine o'clock, Ginny had had enough. She packed up her books and headed off to take a shower.

Ginny spent more time than usual under the spray of the water. The heat was therapeutic and helped soothe her knotted muscles. Ginny was shocked to find Hermione sitting on her bed when she emerged from the bathroom.

"Hermione?" Ginny almost dropped her towel in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I didn't think you would agree if I asked, so I decided to wait for you." Hermione twisted her hands nervously.

"You were right. I would've said no." Ginny could feel herself getting angry. "So, what do you want?"

Hermione sighed. "Look, I don't want something like last time to happen, okay? I know you hurt yourself after our fight last month."

Ginny looked away guiltily. "That doesn't explain why you're sitting here on my bed."

"I'm worried about you, Ginny," Hermione watched as the younger girl busied herself with getting ready for bed.

"Well, thanks for the concern, Hermione, but it's completely unneeded." Ginny slipped a long-sleeve shirt over her head.

"You're wearing long-sleeves again." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And you still say that my worry is unneeded?"

"I'm just a little chilly, okay?" Ginny tried to convince the older girl.

"I'm not stupid, Ginny. I know you hurt yourself again." Hermione stood up.

"So what?" Ginny began to brush her long red hair.

"’So what!’ Ginny, you're intentionally causing yourself harm!" Hermione exclaimed. "You swore you would stop!"

Ginny spun around. "No, Hermione, I didn't. I said I would try. I never swore anything."

"Be that as it may, you haven't been trying either." Hermione crossed her arms.

Ginny turned back to the mirror and continued to brush her hair. "You don't know that."

Hermione scoffed. "Oh, don't I? Ron's noticed you've been spending more and more nights with Harry."

"So? That doesn't mean anything except we're both a bit randy," Ginny spoke boldly.

"Believe it or not, your brother isn't stupid. Ron knows something other than sex is going on." Hermione walked over to where Ginny was sitting at her desk. "Ron's worried about you too, you know. He wanted to write to your Mum-" Ginny gasped, "but I talked him out of it."

"Thanks," Ginny muttered. "But I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. I just slipped up, okay?"

Hermione paused, wondering if she dared ask her next question. "Why?"

"I was overwhelmed." Ginny told her what she had told Draco earlier.

"You could've come to me for help. You know I'm more than willing to help you. And not just with schoolwork. If there's anything you ever need me for, you just need to ask," Hermione spoke softly.

Ginny put her hairbrush down. "That's what Harry said."

"Well, he is very bright." Hermione smiled softly. Ginny returned a half-hearted smile.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know I let everyone down when I hurt myself, but I couldn't help it. Things just got out of control in my mind." Ginny went on to tell her about her fight with Harry and Draco earlier.

"Oh, Ginny." Hermione embraced the smaller girl. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Ginny pulled back. "Really it is. I think I'm okay . . . for now at least."

"Well, that's better than nothing." Hermione sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed. Ginny joined her.

"Honestly, I'm a bit scared. I know if I keep on, something bad can happen, and the more I do it . . . someone else is bound to find out. Today when Nena said she wanted to get to know me . . ." Ginny trailed off, unable to say anymore on the subject.

"I noticed you paused before you answered her." Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"Exactly. I just, I'm afraid she'll find out and not want anything to do with me. And if Nena doesn't want to know me, then maybe Draco won't." Ginny took a deep breath.

"Ginny, Draco isn't like that. Surely you know that. After all, you accepted him even before Harry did. You would be the last Gryffindor on earth Draco would abandon." Hermione assured her.

"You're right." Ginny sighed. "It's just in my mind, things are a bit different. They don't seem the same."

"That's alright. I understand." Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. "Depression is very hard to overcome, even with Cheering potions."

"Yeah. It is hard. Very hard."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_ Sometimes we put up walls. Not to keep people out but _

_ to see who cares enough to knock them down. _

_ \- Chuck Palahniuk _

Professor Sprout handed Ginny's essay back to her. She leaned over and told her softly, "You can do much better, Miss Weasley."

After all the hard work she had put into that essay, she had gotten a 'Dreadful'. Ginny forced back her tears and pressed her wrist into the table hard. A week had passed, and she had cut three times. Each time, Ginny had refused to talk to anyone about it. Draco had cornered her the first time outside of the Great Hall, much as he had done the time prior, but Ginny managed to get away. He hadn't tried to talk to her about it since. Instead, Draco gave her the space she needed. Unfortunately, she had also tried to hide the last two times from Harry. The first time she had gone to Harry after she had done it. Her wrist was still bleeding, and Harry bandaged it, as always. That night, he had held her until she fell asleep. She didn't cry. Ginny was too detached to cry. Instead, she laid quietly in his arms, her mind blank.

The two times after that, Ginny cut her upper arm. She was able to wear normal clothes, so she didn't raise any suspicions. The last time, Harry noticed she wasn't acting like herself. It tipped him off. That and the way she flinched every time the strap to her rucksack slipped off her shoulder and pulled tight against her arm. He had finally had enough and confronted her.

" _Ginny, I know you hurt yourself. Now talk to me!" Harry turned her around to face him. He had led her up to his dormitory, leading Ginny to believe he wanted to spend some time alone with her. Instead, he wanted to talk._

" _I don't want to talk, Harry. Just leave me alone." Ginny tried to escape his grasp._

" _No. No!" Harry pulled her over to his bed, forcing her to sit down. He knelt down in front of her. Taking her hand in his, Harry played with her engagement ring. His mother's ring. "Damn it, Ginny, I love you. I love you so much. I feel like you don't trust me. Why don't you trust me?"_

_ Ginny's face softened at his confession. "I do trust you, Harry. More than anything, more than anyone. If I can't trust you, then who can I trust?" _

" _Then why did you keep this from me? Why?" A tear fell down Harry's cheek. He stared at his feet, his face contorted in pain._

" _I didn't want to talk about it. After what happened with Draco before . . . I thought you'd make me talk about it. I wasn't ready to. I didn't want to hurt you." Ginny cupped his face in her hand. "Surely you know I trust you. You know I love you."_

_ Slowly, Harry nodded. "I know," he whispered. _

_ Ginny reached for his hand and pulled him to sit beside her. She kissed him on the lips softly, before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. _

" _I promise I won't keep it from you again. I promise." Ginny tilted her head up and kissed his chin._

" _Can you promise not to do it again?" Harry asked so softly Ginny had to strain to hear him._

" _You know I can't. Not now. Not yet," Ginny whispered sadly._

_ Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know." _

_ The sadness in his voice haunted her. Ginny tilted his head up, forcing him to look her in the eyes. She was struck at the sadness that she saw there. _

" _I love you," Ginny whispered._

" _I love you too." Harry smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes._

" _Come here, you." Ginny pulled him closer. She placed multiple soft kisses on his lips. Harry wrapped his hand in her hair, crushing his mouth to hers. As Harry kissed her with more passion, a slow fire began to burn throughout Ginny's entire body. She felt herself let go of all conscious thought and allowed her instincts, her feelings, to take over. Harry took her wrist and placed a soft kiss over the two wounds there, and then the two wounds on her upper arm._

_ He laid her down on the bed, stretching his body out above hers. Harry's hands roamed up and down her body as his mouth left her lips and made its way across her jaw to her neck. Harry nipped and suckled on the soft skin of Ginny's throat. She took a deep shuddering breath, tilting her neck to give him better access. Harry removed his mouth long enough to pull Ginny's shirt over her head before he claimed her lips roughly with his own. His hands moved up to cup her breasts through her bra. _

" _Love me, Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear._

_ Harry complied. _

Ginny was shaken from her memory when Colin Creevey bumped into her on his way out of the green house. The offending Herbology essay was now crumpled in her hand. Tears were in her eyes.

"Sorry, Ginny!" he called over his shoulder before he hurried out.

Ginny ignored him, shoving her books in her rucksack and following her classmates out of the green house. She hurried up the slope back to the castle. Ginny sighed when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting on her.

"Hey, how was class?" Harry asked.

"Good." Ginny pecked him on the lips. "I'd better go. Snape won't hesitate to give me detention if I'm late."

Ginny gave his hand a squeeze before she hurried off down the corridor. Harry watched her, confused. Ginny would usually spend more time with him during class changes than she just had.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't want detention." Harry tried to convince himself. "Come on, we shouldn't be late either. You know how McGonagall is."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look before following Harry.

** H/G **

Ginny threw her stuff on the floor in the girl's washroom. She locked the stall door behind her, leaning against it. Ginny finally let go, allowing her tears to escape. Five minutes passed. Ginny finally unlatched the door, grabbed her bag and went to the sink. She put her stuff down on the counter and sighed, looking into the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair falling out of her ponytail. Ginny splashed her face with water.

"Ginny?" Ginny whirled around to see Nena behind her. She hadn't heard her come in. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Fine." Ginny wiped her face dry with her sleeve.

"What happened?" Nena asked, taking a few steps closer.

"Nothing. Just overwhelmed, you know? O.W.L.s are coming up." Ginny knew the excuse was weak, but at the moment it was all she could think of.

Nena hopped up on the counter, motioning for Ginny to do the same. She did, leaning back against the mirror. "The professors definitely aren't giving us any slack, are they?"

"No." Ginny smiled softly. "They aren't."

Ginny rubbed at her eyes again. Suddenly Nena gasped. "What happened?"

Ginny looked down in alarm to find her sleeve had ridden up. Her wound from the week before was beginning to heal. The scab was falling off at either end, leaving an angry red mark. The cut from this week was still fresh. Self-consciously, Ginny pulled her sleeve down.

"Nothing. Ron's owl is a ball of energy, always overexcited. He wasn't too careful when he brought me some mail the other day." Ginny lied.

"It doesn't look like nothing, Ginny. And that doesn't look like an owl did it, either." Nena observed.

"So?" Ginny retorted. "What business is that of yours?"

"Did you know I'm a half-blood?" Nena asked suddenly. Ginny looked at her, puzzled. Slowly, she shook her head. "Well, I am. My mother is a Muggle. She wanted me to attend primary school like Muggle children. I was thirteen when I found out my Muggle best mate slit her wrists. She had tried to kill herself."

A few moments passed before Ginny spoke. "I'm sorry."

Nena nodded. "It was a while ago. I still talk to her. We're good friends. The thing is that she felt she couldn't talk to me anymore because I had gone off to 'private' school. She thought we weren't friends anymore. Her father abused her, and me leaving was like the last straw. Jenna was in a lot of pain. She finally attempted suicide. Thankfully, it all stopped after that." She paused, thinking. "You know, if you feel . . . like you can't go on . . . well, you can talk to me. I promise I won't judge you."

Nena didn't wait for her to answer. She slid down off the sink and made to leave the room.

"Nena, wait!" Ginny called out. Nena turned around slowly. "I don't . . . I'm not suicidal or anything."

Nena walked back over to the counter, sitting down beside Ginny. She stared straight ahead, not looking at her, just waiting for her to explain.

"I just . . . the pain, it's too much sometimes." Ginny sighed. "I don't know how else to cope."

Nena nodded thoughtfully. "Does Harry know?"

"Yeah," Ginny whispered. "My family too. And Draco and Hermione."

"What do they think?" Nena asked.

"Harry's very . . . supportive. He helps me through it when I have the urges and after I have done it. He even bandages my wounds." Ginny paused. "My mum and dad worry about me. A lot. They even had Dumbledore arrange for me to talk to a Mental Healer. At first it was once a week, now I go every three weeks.

"My eldest brother, Bill – he's my favorite – he's talked to me about it a few times. I don't like discussing it. I feel like I've disappointed him. He has a lot on his plate too. His wife is expecting twins. Alienor Ginevra and Elaina Gabrielle." Ginny smiled. "I'm going to be a godmother."

Nena returned her smile. "That's wonderful. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Ginny shook her head slightly before she continued. "It's funny how Bill used to cut up with my other brother, Charlie. They're best friends. Charlie's fiancée is expecting too, a little boy. They're naming him Declan Charles. They've both grown up now that they're going to be fathers. Of course, Fleur and Anneliese know too. Fleur, that's Bill's wife, well she hasn't spoken to me about it. Bill's told me she does care for me and she wants me to get better. She even cried when Bill told her. Anneliese and I write back and forth. She's been through something similar. I really like her. She's perfect for Charlie.

"Percy, of course, doesn't know anything. He's estranged from the family right now. Remember all the stuff the _Daily Prophet_ printed about Harry, last year?" Nena nodded. "Yeah, well he believed it all. Needless to say, we don't speak to him.

"Fred and George aren't really the serious types, but they let me know they care in their own way. They honestly make it easier. As far as I know, their girlfriends don't know. I hope it stays that way for now. The more people that know, the harder it is for me. It makes me feel even more pressure to quit."

"Do you want to quit?" Nena asked.

Ginny thought for a moment. "I don't want my children to be born knowing that their mother intentionally hurts themselves. I don't want them to ask me about my scars, or even worse the cuts. I don't want Alienor knowing either, but there's only so much I can do. I promised Bill I'd try to stop before she's born. Allie doesn't deserve a godmother who could accidentally kill herself."

Nena nodded. "And the others?"

Ginny sighed. "Ron's really awkward about it all. He tries to be there for me, but he does it the wrong way. Whenever he asks me if I'm okay, and I don't answer, he just pushes. Hermione's really good about trying to stop him. Of course, he knows well enough to listen. And Hermione, well, she confronted me a month ago. Demanded I give her my . . . well my things. I refused and we got in this huge fight. I hurt myself that night. She confronted me again, last week, but not the same way. She was more supportive.

"And that leaves Draco. He found out a month ago. It was the same day he came to Harry for help. He saw my scars and actually told me it was 'fucked up' that I did it to myself. After I stopped Harry from attacking him, I told him everything. Draco wants to help me, I'm just not too sure how to talk to him about it yet. He confronted me last week when I did it. We got in this huge fight. But I think maybe now . . . I can begin to trust him with this. Not to mean I didn't trust him. I do . . . just . . . I wasn't ready to talk to him about it."

"And you are with me?" Nena asked.

"Well, you shared your story with me." Ginny paused to think. "And I'm working on trusting people with this part of me."

"That's good. You know, if you need to talk to me, come find me. Even if you have to wait outside the Slytherin common room or send me an owl. I wouldn't use Ron's though." Nena smiled.

"Thanks." Ginny returned her smile. "I really do appreciate it. The more people I have who support me . . . well Harry seems to think it'll help me overcome this."

"I think he's right." Nena grinned wider. She glanced down at her watch. "Oh no. We missed Potions."

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Ginny asked.

"I'd like that." Nena grabbed her bag and followed Ginny out of the bathroom.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thanks to everyone who reviewed! I do want to clarify that as before, no one will get detention for missing classes. Ginny has extenuated circumstances. Before when she missed class with Harry, she didn't get detention so she will not this time. And now, here is the latest chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

It was fairly late at night when Ginny heard a _tap-tap-tap_ on her window. She was surprised to see Hedwig waiting for her. Ginny climbed out of bed and let the snowy owl fly into the room. Once Hedwig had settled down on her headboard, Ginny took the letter from her.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I know things definitely can't be easy right now. O.W.L.s are coming up and what with your latest relapse. Things will get better. When times get tough, I always remember the German saying_ "Alles hat ein Ende, nur die Wurst hat zwei". _It means "Everything has an end, only sausage has two." And, as all things end, so must this. You can't go on hurting yourself and others like this. Think of how you're affecting poor Harry. He really loves you, even though he himself never knew love until he met your family, he has enough love for so many people. And most of that love in his heart belongs to you._ _There is another German saying_ "Alles neu macht der Mai". _It means "May makes everything new." I hope this May will start everything over for you._

_I know you don't want to bring your children into this world with you hurting yourself. I know you don't want Allie to have a godmother who does this to herself. Fleur's due 12 September. If you wish to stop before Allie is born, now is the time to start._

_Just think of this, the hardest part is deciding when to give it up. After that, it gets easier. Believe me, I know._

_Your brother wishes me to tell you he loves you. We've made a lot of progress with the wedding plans. I would like to ask you to be my Maid of Honor. Of course, all of your brothers and their significant others will be in the wedding party, as well._

_I hope by August you will be able to wear a gown without worry of cuts or scars. I know you can make it through this, it just takes time, as everything does._

_Love,_

_Anneliese_

Ginny was shocked. She hadn't been expecting a letter from Anneliese, especially a letter like this one. Ginny read it several times before she decided, once and for all.

Dipping her quill in her ink pot, Ginny wrote a quick note. She tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg and sent her out of the room. Moving stealthily, Ginny hurried up to Harry's dormitory. Careful not to wake anyone, she made her way to Harry's trunk. She found his invisibility cloak and slipped it on.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was waiting outside the Slytherin common room. She jumped when the wall behind her slid away to reveal a passage into a large room. Nena stepped out.

"Ginny?" Nena whispered.

Ginny whipped the cloak off and grinned. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep, anyway." Nena moved to let Ginny step into the common room. "We better get upstairs before we're caught."

Ginny followed Nena up to her dormitory. The two girls settled down on Nena's four poster bed. Nena pulled the curtains closed, performed a Sticking charm followed by a Silencing charm. Satisfied, Nena turned to look at Ginny.

"So, why did you write me? Are you okay?" Nena asked, her hazel eyes clouded with concern.

Ginny nodded. "I just got a letter from Anneliese, my brother Charlie's fiancée." She pulled the letter out of the pocket of her dressing gown and handed it to Nena.

Nena read the letter and looked up in surprise. "Wow. That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, it is." Ginny agreed.

"Did it make you have any urges?" Nena asked.

"Surprisingly, no." Ginny shook her head. "It actually helped me decide. I'm going to quit. Now."

Nena's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Oh, Ginny, that's so great!" Nena threw her arms around Ginny. When she pulled back, Nena wasn't surprised to see tears in Ginny's eyes.

"I'm scared," Ginny whispered.

"I know you are, honey, and it's okay to be scared. I promise you; you will be okay." Nena assured the other girl.

They talked for a while. Ginny looked up and saw it was nearly one in the morning. She sighed. "I better get going. I need to get Harry his cloak back."

"Does he know you came here?" Nena asked.

Ginny laughed. "No. I didn't want to wake him. I've been doing that so often lately."

Nena nodded. "Understandable. Come on, I'll let you out of the common room."

**H/G**

"Where've you been?" Harry demanded as soon as Ginny entered his dormitory. His curtains were pulled back from his bed and he was sitting waiting for her in the dimly lit room.

Ginny jumped. "Harry! I didn't think you were awake."

"I heard the dormitory door close, after you left. I thought I'd look to see who it was and where they were going." Harry motioned towards the Marauder's Map resting on his bed. "What were you doing with Nena, this late at night?"

"I was going to tell you in the morning. I didn't want to wake you." Ginny made herself comfortable on Harry's bed.

"Well, I'm awake now," Harry told her.

Ginny nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't ask to borrow the cloak. I just had to go see Nena. You see, I got this letter from Anneliese." Ginny pulled the letter out of her pocket again and let Harry read it.

"It made me think, it made me decide. I'm going to stop, Harry. I'm going to stop now." Ginny twisted her hands nervously.

"Ginny, I'm so proud of you." Harry pulled her into his arms. He kissed her deeply. "I love you so much."

Ginny beamed. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips back down to hers.

Harry rained kisses down Ginny's neck, to her collar bone. He untied her dressing gown and tossed it aside. They slowly rid each other of their clothes. And when they made love, it was tender and full of joy.

**H/G**

Sometime later, Ginny breathed deeply as her head lay on Harry's chest. She loved the way he smelled, and the feel of his skin against hers. Harry rubbed small circles on her back, neither of them speaking. Finally, Ginny inclined her head towards him and spoke.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Harry nodded lazily. "Let's get everyone together and go to the Room of Requirement. I want to burn everything."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "That's a wonderful idea."

**H/G**

After breakfast the next day, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Nena all met in the Entrance Hall. They headed up to the Room of Requirement. Only Harry and Ginny knew why they were going, and why Ginny was carrying a rucksack on the weekend.

"So, when are you going to tell us what we're doing?" Ron asked as they climbed yet another staircase.

"When we get there," Ginny replied, hurrying up the stairs a little faster.

Harry smiled down at Ginny and squeezed her hand. He gave her a kiss as they waited for the next staircase to change.

Once all of them were inside the Room of Requirement, Harry locked the door while Ginny lit a fire in the hearth. The others raised their eyebrows but didn't speak. Once Ginny was done, she sat down on the rug in front of the fire. Everyone settled down beside her.

"So, what are we doing?" Ron asked again.

"Ronald! Your sister will tell us when she's ready." Hermione admonished him.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Hermione." She reached for the rucksack and dumped the contents on the rug.

There was an array of razorblades, many that had long been out of use as they had rusted from blood, and an assortment of first aid supplies.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron exclaimed, jumping back.

"Calm down, Ron, it's all right." Harry assured his best mate. He took Ginny's hand and raised it to his lips.

Ginny sighed before she spoke. "I decided last night that I'm going to quit. I'm going to quit and I'm going to quit now."

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione launched herself at the other girl. Ginny laughed as she patted Hermione on the back.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny gently pushed Hermione back.

"I'm really happy you're doing this, Ginny." Draco put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Ginny looked up at him. "Thanks, Draco. I am too."

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. She honestly hadn't given her parents any thought. "No, I'll tell them soon. But first, I want to make it official."

Ginny grabbed the nearest razorblade. It was stained with blood. With a look of triumph, Ginny threw the blade into the fire. The metal slowly started to heat up. Without hesitation, Harry reached for a razor and followed Ginny's lead, throwing it into the flames. One by one, all six teenagers threw the razors, bandages, antiseptic salves and concealment creams into the fire.

They sat watching the different objects burn. When the last of the metal had melted and the fire burned itself out, they left in silence.

**H/G**

_Dear Anneliese,_

_I'm going to stop. Now. I promise._

_Love,_

_Ginny_


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be a long one! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this writing process. I think it has been very beneficial to me as I've been able to talk about my own cutting and sometimes relate it through Ginny. This chapter was by far the hardest one for me to write, so I really hope you enjoy it. Keep a look out for the Epilogue, which should be out within the next few days.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

May faded into June with little incident. O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examinations were officially over. The Hogwarts students now spent their days relaxing by the lake shore, and their weekends in Hogsmeade. Ginny had so far been successful in her efforts to quit hurting herself. Whenever she had an urge, she would write a letter to Bill or Anneliese, or talk to Nena or Harry. Things were going very well for Ginny.

On that faithful day, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Nena and Draco were sitting by their favorite oak tree. Everything was so peaceful. The birds were singing, the sun shining, and the giant squid could be seen treading water near the surface of the lake. Everything was perfect. Until the screaming began.

All six friends jumped to their feet. Students began to pour out of the castle's doors, running in all directions. It soon became apparent they were trying to get as far away from the castle as possible. Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice rang out over the grounds and the school.

"THE WARDS HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED. ALL STUDENTS CALMLY MAKE YOUR WAY BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOM, IF POSSIBLE. OTHERWISE, PLEASE STAY WHERE YOU ARE. HELP WILL ARRIVE SHORTLY."

"Harry!" Ginny gasped.

"It'll be okay, Ginny. It'll be alright." Harry kissed her softly before running into the throng of students.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled after him.

Harry ignored her. All he could think of was ending this. Now. Harry didn't know how he knew Voldemort was there, but he did. He could sense his presence. He had just reached the stone steps leading into the castle when Remus and Tonks appeared in front of him.

"Remus! Tonks! What's going on?" Harry exclaimed.

Remus hurried forward, placing both his hands on Harry's shoulders. "He's here."

Harry stood there in shock. The confirmation was too much for him. Now it was real. It was true. Today things would end. He felt someone tugging on his arm. Harry turned to see Ginny.

"Harry, don't do this. You don't need to save everyone." Apparently, Ginny hadn't heard what Remus had said.

"It's over, Ginny. He's here. Now. Right now, I'm going to end this." Harry placed a kiss on her lips before he ran into the school. Ginny collapsed on the stairs, crying. Tonks was immediately by her side.

"Ginny, we need you to be strong. I know this is a shock, but we need you to fight. There are Death Eaters inside the castle as we speak. They aren't attacking yet; we don't know why. But when they do, it's going to be one hell of a fight. You understand me?" Tonks asked.

Ginny nodded. She knew Tonks was right. She had been placed in Gryffindor for a reason and it wasn’t because of her family.

"Good. Now let's go find the others. We need to get organized." Tonks grabbed Ginny by the arm and led her back towards where the others had last been seen.

** H/G **

Once inside the castle, Harry ran into the Great Hall. All the teachers were assembled there, conversing with Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Harry hurried over to the headmaster.

"Harry, what are you doing here? You need to be outside. The Aurors are arriving, they are organizing all who are willing to fight." Dumbledore spoke quickly.

"What about the other students? We need to get them out." Harry asked.

"We are working on that as we speak. Everyone under 15 will soon be escorted out of the school. Now, get back outside. Remus and Nymphadora are looking for you." Dumbledore instructed.

"I ran into them on the way in. Remus said . . . he said Voldemort's here. I know he is. I felt him," Harry told the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded. "It is true. Tom is here. I advise you go find your friends. You are going to need them. Remember, Harry, your power is love. If everything goes well, this will end tonight."

Harry ran out of the building, searching the crowd for any sign of Ginny or the others. After several minutes, he found Ginny, sitting on the ground. Tonks was talking to her quietly. He could immediately tell she was in shock.

"Ginny." Harry fell to his knees beside her.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny flung herself into his arms. "I was so worried. Never do that again."

"I'm sorry, Gin." Harry pushed her back so he could look at her. "I found Dumbledore. He told me that this is it. It's the end."

Ginny sobbed, burying her head in her hands. Harry pulled her close, whispering, "It's all right, love. It'll be all right."

"This is it. Only one of you can survive." Ginny spoke through her tears.

Harry nodded. "I'll be the last one standing at the end. And I will come back to you, I will marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you." Harry wiped her tears away. "We will be together. I will not leave you. I promise you. I will be the one who survives."

Ginny smiled weakly before she kissed him passionately. When Harry pulled back, he kissed her again. "I want you to stay safe."

"No. I have to fight." Ginny protested.

"Please. I can't do this knowing you're in danger." Harry pleaded.

"I can't do that, Harry. You know I can't. I've never been one to run and hide." Ginny shook her head.

Harry sighed. "Fine. Just promise me you won't stray far from the others. Please, promise me."

Ginny raised her hand to his cheek. "I promise."

"HARRY POTTER!" All heads turned towards Hogwarts. Voldemort was walking slowly down the steps, his eyes sweeping through the students and Aurors. The students hurried to get farther away from the fortress. Behind him came Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange, Mulciber, Rookwood, Travers, and Lucius Malfoy.

Remus, Tonks, Draco, Nena, Ron and Hermione moved to hide Harry and Ginny from view. Harry turned to look at Ginny. "Stay put." Harry kissed her deeply. He poured all of his love and passion into the kiss. He kissed her like it was the last time he would ever get the chance to.

Harry stood up. He pushed his way between Draco and Ron. He heard Remus call out to him from behind, but he didn't turn to look at him. Harry took three steps in front of his friends and stopped.

"What do you want, Tom?" he called out.

Voldemort sneered. "You dare call me the name of my filthy Muggle father?"

"Well, it is your name. At least it was when you were human, but you're not human are you, Tom? You lost your humanity a long time ago." Harry stood his ground as Voldemort walked closer.

"You will pay for your disrespect, boy." Voldemort raised his wand.

Fighting broke out all around them. Tonks found herself face to face with her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, while Ginny, Ron, and Hermione battled the Lestrange brothers. Remus was firing curse after curse at his former schoolmate, Peter Pettigrew. Draco was fighting Mulciber while Nena was battling Travers.

Harry barely managed to duck a Cruciatus curse while he sent a Disarming spell of his own towards his archenemy. Voldemort easily threw the spell off before casting the Killing curse. Harry jumped out of the way, hoping no one was behind him.

Someone walking out of the castle caught Harry's attention. He was glad to see that it was Dumbledore. The headmaster's blue eyes were full of rage. Voldemort noticed Harry was distracted and turned around.

"Dumbledore." Voldemort scowled. Harry remembered Dumbledore was the only person Riddle was ever afraid of. He understood why.

"You should not have come here, Tom. The Aurors are on their way," Dumbledore stated calmly, though his eyes flashed dangerously.

"That does not concern me, old man. My Death Eaters are more than a match for your Aurors and Order members." Voldemort sneered. With a swift movement he sent a purple hex towards Dumbledore, who dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Do you really think you will win, Tom?" Dumbledore asked, returning Voldemort's hex with a curse. Voldemort repelled the curse easily.

"Of course. After all, I am the greatest sorcerer of all time," Voldemort spoke confidently.

"You're wrong!" Harry exclaimed. Voldemort turned around to face him. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time."

Even though this was not the first time Harry had said this to Voldemort, the words had the same effect as before. Voldemort was enraged.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled briefly at Harry's outburst, and he smiled fondly at the young man. Voldemort stepped closer to Harry.

"You foolish boy. Do you really believe that?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"Yes." Harry's voice didn't waver.

"Let's test your little theory." Voldemort spun back around and began to duel with Dumbledore. The two wizards fired hex after hex, curse after curse, at each other. They moved so fast that Harry could hardly keep up. He took the moment to turn around and see if Ginny was safe. He was stunned to see the fighting all around him had stopped. Everyone was watching Dumbledore and Voldemort as they fought. Ginny saw him and hurried to his side. Satisfied that she was okay, Harry turned back around to watch the two elder wizards. He felt Ginny's hand slip into his own. He squeezed it reassuringly.

Finally, Dumbledore got a Severing curse past Voldemort. He yelled out in pain as a deep gash appeared in his arm. He wrapped his hand around his arm briefly before glaring up at his former Transfiguration professor.

"That was not wise, Dumbledore." Voldemort sent a Cruciatus curse towards Dumbledore, who ducked out of the way.

"I may be old, Tom, but my reflexes are better than ever." Dumbledore shot a Stinging hex back at the other wizard, who cast a Shield charm just in time.

Suddenly Voldemort spun on the spot, he smiled evilly as he saw Ginny next to Harry. He yelled out " _Avada Kedavra!_ " Harry didn't think. He pushed Ginny to the ground, covering her body with his. The curse sailed past its target and hit Delaney Anderson. Ginny gasped as she watched her dorm mate fall to the ground. Somewhere in the background, she heard someone scream in horror. Harry sprung up from the ground at the same moment that Voldemort yelled " _Legilimens!_ "

Taken off guard, Harry felt Voldemort breach his mental defenses. All the horrible events that had taken place in Harry's young life came to the surface. The green light of the curse that killed his parents, his mother's scream, his father yelling for Lily to run. Cedric dying in the graveyard. Sirius falling through the veil. In a surge of power, Harry took control of his mind. He turned his memories to the happier moments. Meeting Ron and Hermione. Flying for the first time. Believing he would leave the Dursleys and live with Sirius. Saving Sirius and Buckbeak. The only Christmas he ever spent with his godfather. Then his thoughts turned to Ginny. Their first date. The afternoon they spent down by the river at the Burrow. Their first kiss. The first time they made love and every time after that. His proposal and her acceptance. The love he felt for her.

Screaming in agony, Voldemort withdrew from Harry's mind. He was visibly weakened, having never experienced love himself. He glared up at Harry and began to rapidly fire spells at the younger wizard. Fighting broke out again. Bellatrix was fighting both Ginny and Hermione. Ginny sent a Reducto spell towards the Death Eater, which sent her flying back. She landed heavily on the steps of the fortress. Her head hit the stone, her neck snapping as her head bounced at the impact. Bellatrix was dead.

Voldemort was distracted as his most faithful Death Eater was killed before his eyes. Harry took advantage of the opportunity and yelled " _EXPELLIARMUS!_ " Voldemort fired back with the Killing curse just in time for the spells to hit each other. Just as had happened two years prior, the brother wands connected. After several minutes, figures began to appear out of Voldemort's wand. Delaney Anderson came first. She shouted words of encouragement to Harry. Then came several other people, including Frank Bryce and Bertha Jorkins. Finally, Lily and James Potter emerged.

"Hold on, son!" James called out.

"You can do this!" Lily reassured her son.

Harry was stunned to see his parents once more. He refused to be distracted though. Right now, it could be deadly. Thankfully, Voldemort was still weak from invading Harry's mind. Harry held his wand with both hands, which was vibrating from the connection. Harry looked up when he felt two small hands covering his. It was Ginny. She nodded at him. One by one Harry's friends came to his aide. Ron, Hermione, Nena, Draco, even Remus and Tonks. They laid their hands on Harry's shoulders and upper arms. Harry felt a surge of power and pushed the spells to Voldemort. The impact of the Disarming and Killing curse was strong. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. Harry caught it easily. Then the Killing curse hit Voldemort. There was an almighty blast, the earth shook. A body fell to the ground, just a heap of robes. He was dead. Voldemort had been defeated for the last time.

Completely drained of energy, Harry Potter collapsed to the ground.

** H/G **

"Has there been any improvement?" a motherly voice asked the Hogwarts nurse.

"His color is returning slowly, but other than that there has been no difference in his condition," Madam Pomfrey answered solemnly.

Ginny stifled a sob. She was curled up beside Harry on the large hospital bed. When Harry had collapsed, he had wrapped his arms around Ginny. He had refused to release her, even in his unconscious state. Madam Pomfrey had decided to enlarge one of the cots, rather than try to separate the young lovers.

Ginny buried her face in Harry's chest. He still held her tight, though he had not woken for a week. Ginny was well again, and Madam Pomfrey had given her permission to leave the Hospital Wing, but Ginny refused. She only left Harry's arms to eat and use the bathroom. Whenever Ginny was away from him, Harry was restless.

After a while, Ginny fell asleep. When she woke a while later, it took a minute for her to realize what had woken her. When she looked up at Harry, she was amazed to see his eyes were opened slightly.

"Ginny?" Harry asked quietly, his voice cracking from disuse.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny sobbed. Tears fell down her cheeks as she clung to Harry tighter.

"What happened?" Harry croaked.

"You did it. After I joined you, so did Ron, Hermione, Nena, Draco, Remus and Tonks. You must have borrowed some of our power because we were really weak afterwards, but not as weak as you. You collapsed immediately," Ginny explained.

"How long?" Harry whispered.

"A week," Ginny replied.

"And Voldemort?" Harry asked the one question he had been dying to know the answer to.

"He's gone," Ginny whispered. "You did it, Harry. Tom's gone, forever."

Harry sighed in relief. He hugged Ginny to him tighter.

"I need to go get Madam Pomfrey." Ginny moved to get up.

"No!" Harry tightened his arms around her so she couldn't move. "Stay."

Ginny nodded. She laid her head down on his chest. Several moments passed in silence.

"How are the others?" Harry finally asked.

"They're fine. Ron, Hermione, Nena and Draco were released the same day I was. By the way, did you know Tonks is pregnant?" Ginny asked.

Harry's eyes widened. "Seriously? I guess Remus will be proposing soon."

"Actually, it turns out they eloped a few months ago. She's only 2 months along. She didn't know until Madam Pomfrey looked her over after the battle," Ginny told him.

"How are Fleur and Anneliese? Were they injured?" Harry asked.

"No. Bill and Charlie insisted they stay home. And you'll never believe who came by, after everyone left."

"Who?" Harry inquired.

"Percy and Penelope. Mum, of course, accepted him back immediately, Dad too. My brothers and I have been a little less enthusiastic about his return," Ginny told him.

"Really? Well, that's good though. At least your Mum can be happy now. Her family's complete again," Harry told her.

"Not complete." Ginny smiled softly. She laced her fingers with Harry's.

Harry smiled back, he kissed her gently. Ginny opened her mouth under his. The kiss deepened. Harry pulled back suddenly, breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed. "I forgot how weak you are. Let me go get Madam Pomfrey."

Ginny climbed out of bed before Harry could protest. She returned quickly, followed by the matron. After she had examined Harry, she sat in the chair by his bedside. Ginny curled back up next to him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems you have survived yet again." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Now, you must remain here for a while longer. At least a week. You must not use magic either. Your magic restores were drained completely. You should be completely recovered in a month."

"A month!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, a month," Madam Pomfrey replied sternly. "Now you must rest, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you." Harry yawned widely.

"You're very welcome. You've saved us all, Harry. Now get some well-deserved rest." Madam Pomfrey instructed.

Satisfied that, for now, all was well, Harry pulled Ginny close and allowed sleep to pull him under once more.


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story! Especially all of you who have stuck with me through the end! While Ginny may have recovered I have not as of yet, but I hope to.
> 
> I am not sure when I will start the sequel. I may start tomorrow; I might wait a while and take a break. I probably will start soon as I am inspired right now. Whenever I do upload the sequel, I hope to see some more of your wonderful reviews!

Epilogue

True to her word, Madam Pomfrey released Harry after one week in the Hospital Wing. To everyone's amazement, two weeks after the battle, Harry's magical restores were healed. He was able to perform simple spells, though it would be a while before he would be strong enough to cast harder ones.

To ensure the students' safety, Professor Dumbledore had extended the term by one week. Now the students were congregated in the Great Hall before they filed into the carriages to leave Hogwarts.

"My dear students, another year is over, and unfortunately a number of us have since passed. I would like to take this time to remember the fallen. Of Gryffindor house: Mary McDonald, Delaney Anderson, Ritchie Coote, Jack Sloper, and Geoffrey Hooper. Of Hufflepuff house: Wayne Hopkins, Zacharias Smith, Kevin Whitby, Eleanor Branstone, and Branson Summerby. Of Ravenclaw house: Stephen Cornfoot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Lisa Turpin, Vance Bradley, and Stewart Ackerly. And of Slytherin house: Pansy Parkinson, Travis Harper, and Malcolm Baddock.

"Let us have a moment of silence for these fallen students." Dumbledore folded his hands and bowed his head.

A pin could have dropped in the Great Hall and everyone would have heard it. Ginny was crying, quietly, by Harry's side. Delaney Anderson had been her dorm mate, as had Mary McDonald. Ginny had been close to Delaney at one time, though Delaney did not know about Ginny's self-injury.

Finally, Dumbledore looked up. "I extend my hand to all students who are graduating this year. You are always welcome at Hogwarts. I hope this will not the last time we meet." Dumbledore rose. "Have a good summer!" The students filed out of the castle silently.

Harry silently helped Ginny into one of the threstral-pulled carriages. Unfortunately, many students could now see the thestrals. Ginny frowned at Harry's solemn expression, but didn't speak until Ron, Hermione, Nena and Draco had joined them.

"Are you all right?" she whispered.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, content.

"How're you doing, mate?" Ron asked quietly.

"Good," Harry told him. Hermione raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Really, Hermione, I'm fine."

"You're not blaming yourself?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm not." Harry shook his head. "I know that those people sacrificed themselves so I could kill Voldemort. Without them, it wouldn't have been possible."

"That's very wise, Harry," Nena complimented.

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

A few minutes silence followed. Finally, Draco cleared his throat. "Nena and I actually have an announcement to make."

Nena looked up at him, smiling widely. "Draco asked me to marry him. . . ."

"And she said yes," Draco finished.

"Congratulations!" everyone exclaimed.

Draco and Nena may not have been together very long, but no one was surprised to hear Draco had popped the question. It was obvious that they had fallen in love hard and fast, and that they belonged with each other.

"When do you think you'll get married?" Hermione asked.

"Sometime after Nena graduates. Now that I don't have to worry about my father, I can finally relax and be happy," Draco explained.

"That's great, Draco," Ginny told him.

The six teenagers continued to talk about their futures as the carriage rolled down to Hogsmeade.

** H/G **

Once on the train, Harry and Ginny excused themselves. They wanted time alone before they had to part, so Harry could return to Privet Drive. Dumbledore wanted Harry to return one last time, not only so he could get his remaining belongings, but also so he could be safe while the Death Eaters that had escaped were apprehended.

"Will you be all right?" Ginny asked as she settled down into Harry's lap.

"I will be. I'll be even better as soon as I'm with you again." Harry snuggled his face into Ginny's neck.

"I'll miss you," Ginny murmured.

Harry turned his face towards hers. "I'll miss you too."

Harry kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him. Ginny turned in his arms so that she straddled his lap. She licked his lips. Harry immediately parted his lips to allow her access.

They spent the rest of the train ride snogging, and just holding each other. When the Hogwarts Express finally pulled up to King's Cross Station, they met the others on the platform.

Silently, they all walked through the barrier into the Muggle world. The Weasleys, the Grangers, the Dursleys, and Nena's parents stood waiting for them. As Draco's father was killed and his mother in Azkaban, he was spending the summer with Nena. Nena and Draco bid the others farewell, planning to meet up at the Burrow sometime during the summer before they left to greet Nena's parents. Hermione embraced Harry and Ginny before she kissed Ron and went to join her parents. Ron waved goodbye to Harry as he went to see his parents. Ginny turned to Harry.

"We'll be together soon." She assured him.

"I miss you already." Harry sighed, resting his forehead against Ginny's.

"I know, but I promise I'll write every day. Hedwig's head will be spinning she'll be going back and forth so much." Ginny smiled.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. "She'll be up to the job."

Ginny stood on her tip toes and kissed Harry tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry returned the kiss.

Smiling at him fondly, Ginny kissed his cheek before she followed her brother over to her parents. Harry sighed. One month until he would be with her again. One month until his life would officially be perfect.


End file.
